


Falling

by Dragon_Falls



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Mechonis, set within canon, shalvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Falls/pseuds/Dragon_Falls
Summary: When the vision came to Shulk, it seemed obvious what he had to do... Dickson leaning out over the edge of the metal flooring and the sudden appearance of the aerial mechon knocking him into the gaping chasm that plunged through the chest of the Mechonis.Shulk tries to save Dickson, but in doing so, Shulk and Alvis end up falling through the Mechonis.And it’s a long way back up.
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 121





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Shulk and co have Dickson and Alvis in the party – when they are on their way to the Mechonis Core for the final fight with Egil. I’m not sure they could actually fall all the way down the Mechonis like this… but hey let’s go with it (and I really wanted to use that used fuel tank location from the game!).
> 
> Mild m/m. I don’t do porn.

When the vision came to Shulk, it seemed obvious what he had to do. Dickson leaning out over the edge of the metal flooring as Alvis pointed out something located on the far wall of the Central Factory… and the sudden appearance of the aerial mechon knocking Dickson into the gaping chasm that plunged through the chest of the Mechonis. 

“Dickson! Move!” Shulk ran at Dickson.

“Eh?” Dickson stepped back in surprise. 

The aerial machine swooped in from above, knocking Shulk into Alvis. And then the two of them fell over the edge. 

\--------------------------------------------  
Falling. Falling. Falling. 

They were dead. The drop was long enough for Shulk to think about that on the way down. Metal flooring, structures, machinery, conveyors, and the scrape of cogs and murmur of electrical ether. Everything became a blur and the streaming air dragged tears from Shulk’s eyes as the fall accelerated. He wanted to scream. But it was impossible to say anything.

_What was I supposed to do? Let Dickson die? Damn it!_

He flailed with his arm for the Monado but the pressure of the fall was too heavy to allow him to reach it. Even if had been able to grab it, he knew it wouldn’t have helped. But even so, he wanted to be holding it when the end came. 

Alvis wrapped his arms around Shulk, one of his hands finding Shulk’s and entwining their fingers together. At the same moment, Shulk saw the familiar honeycomb glow envelop the two of them.

_Monado armour? But I don’t think it works in situations like this, Shulk thought. Alvis. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, everyone…_

Instinctual fear was rising. Shulk couldn’t feel his body anymore, as if his soul was already being torn from it. The sound of metal on metal that had pervaded their journey through the Mechonis was gone, replaced by a never-ending wind that roared in Shulk’s ears. His final fate was in sight; violet steam rising from the lake of contaminated ether filling the bottom of the Mechonis.

Alvis shouldn’t have been able to speak with the force at which they were falling – and yet somehow Shulk still heard the words whispered in his ear as Alvis pressed his head against Shulk’s. “I’ll protect you, Shulk.”

Nothing could survive a fall like this but then… Meyneth had saved them when they’d hit the fallen arm hadn’t she? And it was Alvis speaking. There had always been something about his voice that eased any uncertainty in Shulk’s heart. Alvis’s hand squeezed Shulk’s. The yellow shell of Monado armour flared and the warm protection silenced the wind that had screamed in Shulk’s ears. As they neared the ether vapour, Shulk saw a single metal island connected to a black glistening circle rising above the purple sea. 

The fall ended as they hit the black surface, which instantly gave way as dark liquid and the stench of fuel swallowed them. It hurt. It hurt so much, but the fact that there was pain meant that Shulk was alive to feel it. He tried to lurch forward to swim for air but his arms flailed uselessly as the weight of his wet clothes and travel bag dragged him deeper. But Alvis was still with him, one arm holding Shulk tightly around the chest to drag him upwards. 

Shulk gasped as he was finally able to breathe, but then choked. The foul paste of dirty fuel stuck to the inside of his mouth and the air was full of polluted ether particles that scraped his nose and lips. 

“Come, Shulk! Quickly!” Alvis grabbed Shulk’s arm, pulling him forward.

Shulk tried to swim. He was usually a good swimmer, but the poison ether was in his throat, burning as it seeped into his lungs. And even though his chest was moving, it didn’t seem as if air was being taken in. He choked. Saliva filled his mouth, quickly turning to bloody foam. 

“Shulk, hold on. A moment longer.” Alvis directed Shulk’s hands to a firm surface; a rim at the edge of the oily pool. 

“A-A-A-”

“Don’t speak, Shulk!”

The poison was seeping into Shulk’s body. He gripped the metal edge as tightly as he could. He wanted to pull himself out. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t taste the blood in his mouth, or the fuel. Nothing. Vision blurring. Racing to oblivion. 

_Not like this… Not after everything…_

Alvis climbed out of the oily pool. He knelt in front of Shulk, cupping his face with ebony-drenched hands. He was unrecognizable, fuel oozing from his hair and covering his body like a second skin. But the eyes were still the same. Lavender, calm hues that wordlessly told Shulk it would be all right. And Shulk must have been delirious because he swore he could see the night’s stars swirling in Alvis’s gaze. 

Alvis leaned closer until his breath dampened Shulk’s lips. The grating sensation of ether chiseling away at Shulk’s mouth and throat was suddenly gone. He gasped. It almost felt like he could breathe. Almost. Although his mouth felt better, the poisonous ether was still drowning his lungs. 

“A-Al…” Shulk stared at Alvis’s eyes. _I can’t die here… Alvis… help…_

Alvis lightly pressed his mouth against Shulk’s. His breath filled Shulk’s mouth and then the contact was gone. And Shulk could breathe. He gasped as he drank at the air. He could still see the haze of ether, but now it seemed nothing more than a colour, like a reflection of light on mist, rather than a venomous cloud that could kill him. 

Alvis grabbed Shulk’s arms to pull him out of the fuel. Shulk slumped into his lap. “Th-th-”

“You’re welcome, Shulk. I told you I’d protect you.”

Shulk breathed greedily at the air as he closed his eyes. The chapped, broken feel of his lips seemed to have disappeared with Alvis’s touch; the same was true of his throat, as if all the damage caused by the ether had been undone. It wasn’t as if he’d known Alvis long, so it seemed strange that he could trust everything he said… and shamelessly drape himself in Alvis’s lap as the seer stroked his hair. Reyn would be lost for words – Shulk had a feeling all of his companions would be. He wasn’t sure why it felt fine to lie on Alvis like this. He supposed it was fine because it was Alvis… so he simply enjoyed the feeling of being able to breathe again and the ghostly touch of Alvis’s fingers. The inside of the Mechonis was hot and it had been bothering all of them from the moment they’d stepped inside. Alvis’s fingers were beautifully cold. Come to think of it, he’d had an icy touch in Makna too. He felt more like a machine than a Homs. There had been no warmth to his lips either. Shulk pressed a hand to his mouth. So different to how it had felt when he and Fiora had kissed. 

“I apologise for my actions, but you can breathe now, correct?” said Alvis.

Shulk nodded. He licked his lips lightly. It should have been weird. But it was Alvis. So it was fine. 

“To answer the questions that I know you want to ask,” said Alvis, “yes, we fell. It was quite a long way to say the least. Yes, you are alive and not permanently harmed. Yes, I’m sure your friends are fine – they have anti-mechon weapons afterall and Dickson is with them. And yes, it’s going to be a very long way back up. No, I’m not letting you get up yet. And if you really want to know, we landed in a spent fuel tank used by the mechon. It seemed a slightly better option than the ether lake. For now, you can breathe. Rest for a few moments and then we must get away from the poisonous air.”

Answers that Shulk had wanted to hear, of course, but no answers to any of the burning questions about Alvis himself… such as what he was, how they’d survived the ridiculous fall, how Alvis was capable of breathing life back into him, and why being with him was the most normal thing in the world…

Shulk tried to squeeze Alvis’s arm, though his grip felt so weak that he doubted if Alvis felt anything. He wanted to ask more questions, but they wouldn’t seem to form in his mouth. That happened a lot around Alvis. Every time Shulk looked into his eyes he’d realize, for some reason, that any questions about what Alvis was were unnecessary. He licked his lips, managing to force one important question out. “A-and you? You’re… all right?”

“I am still functioning, Shulk. And no, I’m not mad with you. It wasn’t your fault.” His cool hand lightly tousled Shulk’s hair, slicking it back from his face. 

If Shulk had fallen with anyone else, he would have died. Once again, Alvis had shown his mastery with the Mona-

The Monado. 

“Alvis! Where’s the Monado?!” 

Shulk sat up so suddenly that he almost accidentally headbutted Alvis in the face. The seer managed to lean out of the way just in time. The fuel hid any expression his face, but Shulk sensed amusement in his eyes. “It’s fine, Shulk. The Monado is with you.”

Shulk reached behind him, his hand wrapping around the familiar shape. He slid it out of the straps. Still in one piece. He breathed a sigh of relief. The blue glow was dulled by the oil and Shulk couldn’t help but feel that it looked rather sorry for itself. He tried to wipe it down with his shirt, but the garment was so oily that it didn’t do anything except move the sludge to another part of the weapon. 

“Sorry. I promise I’ll clean you up later…” Shulk mumbled. 

A light musical chuckle from Alvis. “It doesn’t mind, Shulk. Rest for a moment. You sat up too quickly. The fall will have been a tremendous shock for a Homs body. We can stay here for a few minutes, but the ether will begin to affect you again soon. It seems we’ll have to take the long way round to reach your showdown with Egil.”

Shulk looked up at the floors of the Mechonis. The height was dizzying. It had already taken all of the team’s strength to fight through Mechonis Field and the Central Factory the first time. If he hadn’t been with Alvis and his calming presence, Shulk had a feeling he’d be laughing manically as hysteria gripped him. 

“There is time before Egil is truly one with the Mechonis,” said Alvis. “We can still make it.”

\---------------------------------------------

Dickson fired shot after shot after shot as the cluster of aerial mechons hummed around them. “WILL SOMEONE HELP ME BLAST THE DAMN TIN CANS?!” he roared.

The moaning wails from Fiora and Reyn were grating – and the noise had attracted additional mechon units. The crowd of machines surrounding them was thickening. How the kids had gotten this far, Dickson would never know. The nopon was bouncing and squeaking; Sharla was quivering and whispering over and over that this couldn’t be happening; and the silly princess had such a dead look in her eyes that it seemed as if her soul had already returned to the Bionis.

At least Dunban was still useful. His face was white but he seemed to grasp the situation enough to raise his sword and leap forward like the beast he was. The man was crazed and it always made Dickson grin. It was almost impossible to believe Dunban was a mere Homs.

_You’d have made one heck of a vessel for Lord Zanza._

But it wasn’t enough. Dunban would be overpowered unless the others stopped gawping. “All of you morons! Fight!” Dickson ordered.

Sharla stared. “But Shulk-”

“And who did he fall with? Alvis! I don’t know where he gets them from but he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. We carry on! They’ll find a way up and we’ll meet them at the top! The Bionis is at stake! All of you – MOVE! Or I’ll throw all of you over the edge!”

_Alvis… if you don’t keep Lord Zanza safe then I’ll rip your stomach out through your mouth._


	2. Preparing for the Climb

Alvis closed his eyes as he pressed both hands flat against the metal sheet flooring in front of the used fuel tank. Shulk swore he could almost feel the air ripple as Alvis seemed to gather the ether around him. The blue glow of the Monado intensified for a second. Shulk looked between Alvis and the weapon. Alvis had once told him that he’d touched the Monado when he became a seer. Maybe that had initiated a connection between them… and yet it seemed like so much more than that. 

“That should do it,” Alvis murmured. He stood.

“Do what?” asked Shulk.

“Are you ready?”

Ignoring questions with quietly smiling lavender eyes, as always. Shulk sighed. “Nearly. Will you at least tell me what your plan is to get us off this platform?”

“We swim.”

Right… Since it was Alvis, Shulk supposed he should have expected an impossible response like that. He looked at the purple, volatile ether lake that surrounded fuel tank island. This kind of contamination would be able to dissolve any living being it engulfed in seconds. Shulk shouldn’t even be alive now – the ether haze should have killed him.

He thought of that kiss. Strange how a lot of sensations at the time had dulled as Shulk’s body had started to die, but the memory of Alvis’s cold lips was pressed into his mind. He cleared his throat. It hadn’t been a kiss. Just a way for Alvis to breathe air into him. Silly to think of it in any other way.

“All right. I trust you,” said Shulk. 

Alvis laughed. “You look concerned. It’s quite simple. The Monado can manipulate ether. Will something and it can happen. You are learning that, are you not? You said your visions had changed? Your power is increasing.”

The visions were becoming less frequent. In fact, Shulk barely saw them at all anymore. All he had to do was concentrate and he could see what would happen next. Although not right now… as hard as he stared at Alvis to try and see what he would do next, there was nothing there… just a glowing pale light that seemed to emanate from the seer’s body. 

“I don’t really understand. I don’t ‘will’ things to happen,” said Shulk.

“You’ve changed many lives through your determination. Don’t worry, Shulk. This conversation is for another time. But importantly, this contaminated ether is not going to harm you.” Alvis picked up the Monado from the floor and then wrapped his arm around Shulk as he slid it into the leather harness on the Homs’ back. “Just remember, the Monado is yours to wield. You’ll choose your path when you face Egil. Ready?”

Shulk was certain that Alvis seemed to enjoy the confusion on his face. But that was all right because when Alvis’s eyes were amused like this, they seemed to shine a little brighter. And Shulk liked that expression. 

“Just a moment.” Shulk turned back to the bag he’d been checking just before Alvis started his peculiar ritual with the metal flooring. The bag’s exterior was stained black from the fuel tank, but a lot of the contents could be salvaged. The water bottles were fine, as was a bottle of liquid soap (Shulk hadn’t packed it, which meant Fiora might have put it in there; she had been quite vocal about how obvious it was that Shulk and Reyn weren’t washing nearly as much as they needed to). The food packages seemed passable too… a knitted jumper, one surviving towel, and various other bits and bobs. The blanket might be all right too. He’d keep that for now. 

“What’s this?” Alvis leaned down beside him, watching as Shulk wrapped oil-stained stones and bits of metal in his jumper before placing them in the bag.

“I suppose you could call them mementos. Little things I’ve collected on the journey.” 

“Ah yes. I remember you all getting excited by branches and fossils on Valak Mountain. Which reminds me. I found this just after we left the Junks and was saving it for you.” Alvis dropped a rusty screw into Shulk’s hand. 

“This… this…” Was exactly the size screw Shulk needed to finish fixing that weapon he’d been making in Colony 9 before setting out! “This is a really unique size! We don’t have this size in Colony 9. And the metal… this is like nothing I’ve seen before. Maybe it’s-”

_Shulk. No one cares when you talk about rusty parts like this... Reyn has told you a million times._

“It’s a type of metal that Homs haven’t learned to work with yet. I thought you’d appreciate it.” Alvis smiled. “Packed?”

Shulk nodded, tucking the screw in and then strapping bag as tight as he could. He watched as a wave of ether licked at the edge of the metal island. “So… swimming?” said Shulk.

“Correct. What do you see around here, Shulk?”

Not a lot… This lower part of the Mechonis didn’t seem to be used for anything except dumping fuel and ether. Were they in the foot? Or higher? Shulk didn’t know exactly how far they’d fallen or how deep the ether was. A short distance to the left was a rugged metal wall covered in a lattice of pipework. It looked inviting to climb. That was one way out. To the right, ether stretched into the distance but in front of Shulk there seemed to be the faint, dull outline of what might be an island similar to this one. Behind him – more ether lapping up to a smooth wall where purple polluted plumes waterfalled from rusted drainage outlets. If Egil continued to use the Mechonis in this way, the entire body would one day be filled.

 _How pointless. He wants to destroy the Bionis, but then what? The Machina will never come back. He’s turned their home into a polluted factory,_ Shulk thought.

“We either head to the pipework and climb, or see if we can find another platform,” said Shulk. He looked again at the wall to the left. It looked as if there might be a rusty ladder alongside the pipes. It had to have been used by the Machina once. And it would surely lead somewhere if they followed it.

“This fuel tank is clearly used and will be emptied periodically, which means mechon are likely to patrol here at some point,” said Alvis. “We should move quickly. What is your decision, Shulk? Which way?”

“How far can we swim? The wall looks like our best option. It’s significantly closer.” There was also a tiny scrap of a metal platform located just below it. They could swim to that and then begin the climb. 

“I believe that to be the sensible choice. It’s not far, which will make it easier and there is no reason for mechon to patrol the perimeter. Give me your bag.”

Shulk did as he was asked. Alvis swapped the bag from hand to hand, as if he was testing the weight. He looked up, eyeing the small metal platform at the base of the ladder and pipework. He started to swing the bag, his face creasing in concentration. 

Shulk blinked. “You’re not going to throw-”

Alvis did. Shulk stared, watching as the bag turned and turned, landing perfectly on the metal. No human could have thrown it that distance. Alvis’s eyes twinkled they way they did when he was enjoying the expression on Shulk’s face. 

“You…” Shulk looked between Alvis and the bag. He’d thrown it at least fifty metres. He felt himself laughing. “That is just like you, Alvis. You’re amazing.”

Alvis smiled. “Shall we?” He held his hand out. “It will be important that you do not let go of my hand until we are across. Understand? We’ll swim together.”

Shulk nodded as he obediently closed his fingers tightly about Alvis’s. “I’ll die if I let go, right?”

“It will make things… challenging. It’s not far. Come.”

Alvis led them to the platform’s edge. Shulk took a deep breath. It was going to be fine. How could it not be? He was with a man who could seemingly do anything. Bubbles popped on the surface of the ether, as if it was breathing in anticipation.

“Ready?” said Alvis. 

Shulk checked one last time that the Monado was secure on his back. Another deep breath as he watched the ether hiss at the air. “Let’s do it.”

Alvis jumped, pulling Shulk with him. Shulk closed his eyes. But it felt just like water. A little thicker than was usual, perhaps, but it wasn’t impossible to swim in it. Alvis took the lead and Shulk let him set the pace, matching Alvis’s rhythm with his free arm so that their entwined hands could move in unison. 

“How is this possible?” said Shulk. 

The eyes. As always, Alvis hit him with the lavender gaze and the slow, confident smile. Shulk had a feeling that he liked the questions. And the fact that he didn’t have to answer them. Swimming in something like was possible because it was Alvis, of course. 

“Does it bother you, Shulk?”

“No.”

“When the time is right, you will understand. I promise.”

The ether lapped at Shulk’s oily body. It was almost refreshing. He watched Alvis. The seer’s eyes were fixed on their destination. He was concentrating hard. Shulk wondered if it was as easy as it looked. He looked at their latticed hands as they swam forward. Alvis really did feel ghostly cold… maybe that’s why he’d kept the coat on since they’d arrived while everyone else huffed about the heat. 

They reached the edge. Alvis kept their hands together until they’d climbed out onto the griddled platform. “It will likely sting when I let go, but you won’t be harmed.”

“Thank you, for everything, Alvis.”

Alvis released his hand. Abruptly the ether clinging to Shulk’s skin and clothes felt like ether – it stung. Shulk winced as he pulled the towel from the bag and quickly wiped his face and hands. Violet ether liquid mingled with black oily slime staining his clothes. Beautiful… He glanced briefly at the ether but it was too cloudy to show him his no-doubt monstrous reflection. He sighed. “Alvis, here.” He threw the towel.

“Thank you.” Alvis copied him, scrubbing the worst of the mess from his face and neck. He rubbed his hair and sighed as he looked at his oily jacket. “This sensation of being this… dirty is slightly more vexing than I anticipated.”

“I know.” Shulk slid his orange shirt off. There would be no saving the garment but it was warm enough in the Mechonis to go without it. He pulled his trousers off next, ringing them as tightly as he could with his hands to dredge out excess moisture. “Will it and it will happen, eh, Alvis? Can we will ourselves dry?” asked Shulk with a wry smile. 

“It might be a while before you master that one, Shulk. Although I look forward to when it happens.”

Shulk watched as Alvis scraped his hands through his oily hair. Poor Alvis. He didn’t look as if he’d ever been dirty in his entire life. “I’ve got a broken mirror in here in case you want a look at your reflection,” said Shulk.

“Not necessary. It’s an annoyance but hardly important to address now. In fact, I’d rather not see my appearance.” 

Alvis slid his jacket off and Shulk winced. Everything Alvis wore looked eye-wateringly expensive. And now it was all drenched in mechon fuel. 

“I’ll buy you a new coat next time I’m in Alcamoth,” said Shulk. _If I can afford it…_

Alvis turned his back on Shulk as he removed the once-white waistcoat. Beneath was a purple silk shirt with embroided patterns running vertically down the front. Oil marked the edges, but it had fared considerably better than the top layers. “I never had the chance to give you a tour of Alcamoth, Shulk. Your engineering mind would have been fascinated by the city.”

“What I saw was incredible. Give me a tour next time. I like hearing your perspective on things.”

Alvis didn’t reply. Sitting on the grilled flooring and pressing his back to the wall of the Mechonis, he unbuttoned his boots and the belt they clipped onto. He checked the insides and then wiped them out with the towel.

Good idea… Shulk didn’t like the idea of squelching in damp boots all the way through the Mechonis. But his own cheap shoes looked significantly more waterlogged (fuellogged?) than Alvis’s. Alvis only had a slight smudge of fuel on his socks. Shulk’s feet were stained black. 

“Here.” Alvis threw the towel back at him. “I can’t offer much advice on the shoes. I think it would be uncomfortable to walk through the Mechonis in bare feet.”

“I’ve been wet plenty of times. I’ll manage.” Shulk sighed as he cleaned the boots as best he could – at least wiping away the dripping ether so that it wouldn’t burn his toes. 

Alvis slid his cropped trousers off, doing what Shulk had done moments before and ringing them. Shulk looked at the floor, tracing the grilled patterning, to stop himself from staring. Even Alvis’s underpants looked expensive.

“The machinery in the Mechonis gives the air a dry heat. We’ll be dry soon,” said Alvis, redressing his lower body. Finishing the boot buckles, he stood and adjusted the position of his claymore sword at his side until he seemed satisfied with it. His trousers were black and oily, but the silk shirt was mostly clean and he’d wiped his boots. He’d also slicked his soaking hair back neatly. Even tainted with oil, the man still looked like a prince. 

Shulk, in comparison, felt like a swamp rat. 

“Well, I think we’re both as comfortable as we’re going to be after falling into a used fuel tank,” said Alvis. “How is your strength for the climb?”

Shulk buttoned his trousers back up and then combed his hair back with his fingers to tidy it up but he could feel that it was sticking up in all directions. Whatever. They were other issues to worry about. He looked up at the wall. The ladder was intact for the most part, though in other places it had rusted through. Still, the pipework looked solid and there were plenty of dents, grills and protruding valves that would offer good handholds. Shulk didn’t have a problem with heights; he’d climbed the cliffs in Colony 9 with Reyn dozens of times – and Shulk was the better climber with his light weight. 

But there was no ignoring the fact that he was aching all over. There was also the pain in his head; a thick, cloudy haze that had been grating at his brain from the moment Egil first initiated the apocrypha generator. “I’m tired,” Shulk confessed. “But I will get up there no matter what. You saved me. And I will survive. First stop, the apocrypha generator, and then Egil.”

Alvis’s eyes were shining again. “The will to survive. I enjoy watching you decide your fate, Shulk. I will support where I can. Go first. I can carry the bag. Let me take the Monado too.”

“I’ll keep it. I know it sounds weird, but I find having it with me comforting. I know the same thing that happened to Dunban is starting to happen to me, but I’ll keep it with me anyway.”

“As you wish.”

Shulk reached up to clasp the first rung of the ladder. “Alvis… Zanza called me the true heir to the Monado, but it feels like it’s now rejecting me. Is that because I doubt it?”

“What do you mean, Shulk?”

“Zanza used the Monado to attack Mechonis. Since learning that, I’ve felt uncertain about using the Monado. Does it know how I feel? Is that why it’s now turning on me?”

“You need to find your own way forward. You are not Zanza. You are Shulk.”

“What’s the true Monado?”

“Something you must find out for yourself.”

“Being mysterious again, Alvis?”

“Of course.”

Shulk smiled. Such a soothing voice. Really, he should be panicking. Egil was preparing to destroy the Bionis. Time was running out. Earlier today on the Junks, Shulk had almost been trembling as he thought about what lay ahead. The situation now was worse, but somehow he knew it would be fine. 

_Because Alvis is here._

“Let’s go,” said Shulk.

He started to climb. It seemed to have been a very long time since the Machina had scaled the walls. Shulk had to concentrate, testing each bar of the ladder before letting it take his full weight. He was tired. There was no getting away from the fact that he definitely felt heavier than normal. The fall had hurt too. And the burning ether air had hurt before Alvis had… addressed… that problem.

His lips really had felt cold.

But not in a bad way. Like a winter breeze.

Higher and higher. Shulk had to move sideways and begin using the piping as the ladder became too brittle. From below, every now and then Alvis would call up to let him know he was still following. The voice was reassuring. 

_What would have happened if I alone had fell? I’d be dead I suppose,_ thought Shulk. _He’s saved me a few times now. First with the telethia at Makna Falls – I wouldn’t have known how to fight them. And without that lesson, we would surely have lost when we accompanied Melia to kill the parent telethia._

And the High Entia tomb too, when the assassin’s telethia had almost self-destructed in a crash of ether. Shulk had never been sure what Alvis had done to make it disappear, but he was certain they’d all have been dead if he hadn’t been there. 

_I wonder if there’s anything I could do for him…_

Did Alvis ever need help from anyone?

Shulk paused for a moment. He was breathing hard. He looked up. Blurring vision. Pipes mingling with the wall into one metallic lump. He swallowed hard. Tired…

“Shulk.” Alvis gently touched his ankle. The coolness from his grip seemed to soak into Shulk’s skin.

And the blurriness and fatigue was gone. Shulk blinked. Unmistakeable new energy… _This is what you meant by support me, huh, Alvis?_

“Thank you, Alvis.”

_You’re saving me again._

“You’re welcome.”

Shulk continued to climb. Step by step. Focus. Don’t try to move too fast. Don’t think about anything. Because random thoughts could be fatal during a climb. Alvis had saved him enough times today. If Shulk fell, Alvis would no doubt save him again, but he shouldn’t have to. Shulk should be strong enough to survive. Alvis had done enough.

_I wonder if Alvis ever gets tired…_

\------------------------------------

_How clumsy, Alvis, to allow my vessel to end up in this predicament. I must say I am disappointed._

Alvis didn’t respond to the voice inside him. Instead keeping his eyes on Shulk climbing above him. The Homs was tired. Alvis could sense it.

_Egil must be dealt with as quickly as possible. It is time to end the Mechonis once and for all. Protect Shulk until he kills Egil – as I have foreseen. At that moment, when the rage fills his heart, I will be able to seize control. The time of my awakening is near. The boy is a fine vessel._

Still Alvis said nothing.

_I can sense Egil is close to gaining control of the Mechonis. How arrogant to presume he can become a God. Alvis, you must continue to slow the process._

A new command that Alvis was obliged to obey as it embedded into the code of his program. _Yes. Zanza._

_The apocrypha field is an annoyance. I can feel it repelling the Monado. For a God like me who is the Monado, it is almost unbearable._

Zanza didn't know the half of it.

_I must rest. I leave the rest to you, Alvis._

_Yes, Zanza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I’m not sure how long this will be. I want to say it will be quite short. Maybe five chapters? It’s always hard to know exactly and it depends what other ideas I have!
> 
> Alvis and Shulk are fun to write together. <3


	3. Bionis and Mechonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! And thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! It’s lovely to know so many of you are enjoying this quiet little story. Probably going to be longer than I anticipated, but still relatively short. I will try to update as often as I can so you're not waiting too long for updates.
> 
> Alvis, I'm sorry but I need to start making you suffer a little bit.

_I wonder if Alvis ever gets tired._

Afterall, he was small. About the same height as Shulk, but definitely more slender – and Shulk wasn’t exactly muscular. That said, the strength that had exuded from him when he’d used the Monado against the telethia in Makna Forest had been jaw-dropping. But Shulk had wondered about his stamina. Alvis seemed to avoid fighting as much as possible. Shulk had never thought to ask why – there had been no reason to since there were plenty of them capable of fighting.

But a climb like this would challenge anyone. Shulk didn’t have the breath left to call down to the seer and he knew that looking down at this height would be foolish. But he didn’t need to look because every now and then Alvis’s cool hand would lightly brush his ankle; a gentle reminder that Shulk wasn’t alone and that Alvis wouldn’t let him fall. 

_I wonder why I feel so calm with him? He’s a stranger, really, but I guess it’s the Monado bringing us together._

The sword linked them. Both could use it. And the visions the Monado gave to Shulk seemed similar to the visions Alvis had. It was comforting to know he wasn’t the only one burdened by the future.

_I’m glad I met you._

And that he had Alvis with him at a time like this. Shulk’s arms ached. And his hands were damp. The sweat was literally dripping. The interior of the Mechonis had a cloying heat that was worse than the hottest summer days back in Colony 9. Shulk had gritted his teeth to endure it, but with every inch of the climb he was finding it harder to breathe.

“Shulk, just a little further,” called Alvis. “Look above.”

Shulk strained his head. As usual, Alvis was right. Through ragged breaths, Shulk smiled in relief. Just above was a large, circular opening in the metal wall. Eagerly, he climbed up the last few metres of pipework. He stretched his arm up and dragged himself into a wide passageway with curved, copper-coloured walls embedded with amber lights and fat armoured wires running across the ceiling. The space was just about high enough to stand upright. Just ahead was a rectangular hatchway that looked as if it could be opened by the handle and pistons beside it.

“There’s a passage,” said Shulk, as he leaned out over the edge, extending a hand to help Alvis up.

“Thank you, Shulk.” Alvis’s fingers were cold – beautifully cold in the aching heat of Mechonis. Shulk paused, unable to resist sliding his fingers between Alvis’s before realizing that Alvis must find it very odd that Shulk was fondling his hand so eagerly… Quickly Shulk pulled him up into the passageway. _He’s so light_ , he thought. He let go of Alvis’s hand and wondered if he should apologize. His own hands were slimy and wouldn’t have felt particularly pleasant to the seer.

But Alvis didn’t even acknowledge it. He swung the bag to the floor. Leaning down, he pulled the water bottle out and tossed it to Shulk. “You’re thirsty.”

“Thanks.”

Shulk sat beside Alvis and leaned his back against the wall as held the bottle to his lips, lapping greedily at the warm water. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Alvis lightly run his hand through his hair to push the oil-thickened locks from his eyes and forehead. No even a slip of sweat on his forehead or tell-tale damp spots on the silk shirt. But maybe he did look a little tired… though Shulk wasn’t sure what made him think that because Alvis didn’t seem any different to usual.

“Alvis?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me something about you…”

Alvis tilted his head as he hit Shulk with _that_ gaze. The usual one that was so effective at stemming questions. Sometimes it was like looking into the night sky. At other times it was like a tranquil lake; one you couldn’t help staring at because the stillness was achingly addicting to watch.

But it seemed that Alvis was willing to entertain him. “What would you like to know, Shulk?”

“Anything that you are comfortable telling me… it doesn’t have to be about visions or the Monado…”

_Because…_

_I just want to know you._

“Just anything… because I don’t know much about you,” said Shulk.

Alvis tilted his head. Soft, amused eyes that somehow seemed to deepen the heat Shulk was feeling. “I feel comfortable in your presence,” said Alvis.

Not the most interesting fact, but pleasant to know. “Same for me,” said Shulk.

He handed the water bottle to Alvis. Alvis lightly pressed it to his mouth. So much more refined than Shulk’s gluttonous slurps…

“Can I ask you a question, Shulk?” Alvis asked as he placed the water bottle on the floor beside them. “What do you think of the Mechonis?”

Leaning past Alvis, Shulk stared out of the passageway. They’d been climbing for a while, but in the grand scheme of things it was a miniscule distance; barley even reaching the lower part of Mechonis Field. The ether pool below was out of sight, the purple haze lost in the glow that emanated from lights mounted on the curved walls of the leg and sporadic platforms sprouting towers and cylindrical structures. It was too much for Shulk to truly comprehend, even though he’d passed through the field once already. Moving walkways, the heavy buzz of drones and machinery, and pipework and wiring everywhere. The Homs had factories, but this was a factory the size of Bionis. It made no sense that it could exist. Shulk wanted to know how it worked, but he’d need more than a lifetime to even begin to understand how such a huge machine was possible.

It wasn’t even a machine in the sense of being manmade. Mechonis came into existence at the same time as Bionis. So perhaps it would be impossible to understand it in the way that any other machinery could be comprehended.

“This is incredible. I don’t know how it came into being. But it is a marvel,” said Shulk.

“Who makes gods, Shulk?”

“I don’t know… another God? But why are the Bionis and Mechonis so different to one another? There are many different lifeforms on Bionis, but most are similar in many ways – lungs, brain, heart… Bionis and Mechonis were born at the same time, so how can they be so different?”

Alvis’s eyes were sparkling. He always seemed to enjoy these type of deep questions and conversations. “Perhaps because that is what each god desired. Which would you choose?”

“Choose?”

“Bionis or Mechonis? If you could only choose one. What is your ideal world to live in?”

“That’s impossible. Both are incredible. I love machines. I love making things, and Mechonis is the most complex piece of machinery I have ever seen. But Bionis… the diverse landscapes… the feeling of lying on the grass in the sun… I couldn’t choose. Both deserve to exist. I don’t see why we can’t all co-exist.”

“If you were a god, what kind of world would you create?”

“What kind of question is that?” Laughing, Shulk fell back to lie flat on the floor of the passage. He closed his eyes. He had thought about it sometimes when looking up at the night sky. What if each star was a different world? What would it look like? He’d talked with Fiora about it for hours. “What kind of world? One where there are even more different kinds of life… a world where we could travel anywhere. Even to the stars…” He stretched his arm up, fingers clasping at the warm air, before realizing he was being weird again. Reyn and Fiora both said he had a habit of saying weird things like this.

But suddenly Alvis’s palm was pressed flat against his. Shulk opened his eyes. He expected to find Alvis staring at him with that amused smile of his, but he was looking far into the distance – at something well beyond Mechonis Field. Shulk didn’t want to say anything to interrupt. It looked as if there were a thousand words in Alvis’s gaze. Shulk couldn’t understand any of them, as much as he wanted to. It wasn’t the first time Alvis had stared off like this. He had a habit of seemingly looking at things that only he could see, but this was the first time Shulk had seen him looking so… wistful?

Gently Shulk clasped his hand with Alvis’s. Alvis squeezed it. Hard. A slightly un-Alvis thing since his touch was usually so lightly soft. And a reinforcement that there was definitely more going on in his mind than any other individual Shulk had ever met.

Shulk lipped his dry lips. “What would you choose, Alvis?” he asked softly.

“The same as you, of course.”

Hands still clasped tightly. Alvis didn’t seem to mind Shulk’s sweaty fingers. In fact, Shulk could feel that the seer didn’t want to let go. From time to time, Shulk swore he had heard Alvis’s voice in his mind. Often in dreams. But also sometimes when he’d been fighting with the Monado. And for a moment, he swore he could hear it now. _Don’t let me down._

Shulk stared at Alvis. He did look a little tired. That was to be expected after the long climb, he supposed.

“Alvis, what future do you see? For Bionis and Mechonis?”

“My sight has been hindered of late.” Another slight squeeze of Shulk’s hand.

Shulk thought for a moment, eyes tracing Alvis’s face. Alvis’s expressions were subtle, but Shulk was learning to read them. He definitely seemed a little tired. “Because of the apocryphia generator?” said Shulk finally. He should have thought of it sooner. It was interfering with the Monado, making it difficult to use – and giving Shulk a lot of headaches. If Alvis was connected to the Monado too, then he would also be feeling the strain.

“Hmph. Very perceptive. Also because of those who fall outside of fate, which makes predicting the flow of ether impossible.” Alvis turned to look at Shulk with an odd knowing look that Shulk felt was trying to tell him something.

It would be easier if Alvis just explained exactly what the hidden meanings were behind his carefully chosen words, but if he did that then it wouldn’t be Alvis. And Shulk knew that the reason he was secretive was because he wanted Shulk to think things through himself. “What do you mean by ‘outside of fate’?” he asked.

An enormous groan reverberated through the Mechonis. Shulk stared out into the cavernous maw of Mechonis. Nothing had changed. But the wall was vibrating. The leg was preparing to move. “It’s moving… Egil…!”

Alvis pulled his hand from Shulk’s and pressed his palms against the floor of the passageway. He closed his eyes. It was the same pose he’d made by the spent fuel tank. Shulk glanced at the hilt of the Monado. The blue rivulets of ether embedded in the frame of the sword throbbed brighter. Shulk watched the rise and fall of Alvis’s chest as he breathed in deeply. His breaths matched the pulsing glow from the Monado. 

And slowly the groan and the sense of mechanical movement subsided.

“Alvis… are you stopping the Mechonis?”

“Call it sabotage,” said Alvis, opening his eyes as he slowly stood. “It’s a minor act. I’m adjusting the wavelength of the ether inside the Mechonis to act as a resistor. What I can do is limited, but it will buy us the time required to get you to the core.”

“Adjusting the wavelength… like the apocryphia.” Shulk gripped the hilt of the Monado.

“A clever and irritating invention from Egil. I have no influence over that machine, unfortunately.”

“Does it hurt?”

Alvis turned away from Shulk as he flicked his hair from his eyes and moved towards the hatch at the end of the passageway. “We move forward. Miqol showed me a map of the interior before we arrived. Passageways like this one run through the entirety of the Mechonis. They were once used by the Machina, but have fallen out of disuse since they fled. It would be beneficial for us to make use of them. They are not suitable for the automated combat units so we’ll be able to move more easily without the need for combat.”

Changing the subject… just like Alvis. But the sooner they reached the core, the sooner the apocrypha generator could be dealt with. “All right. Let’s go,” said Shulk. 

_Alvis, it’s definitely hurting you._


	4. Mechon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still tweaking my chapter plan. Originally I was planning for 5 or 6 chapters total, but it's going to take a few more than that. I've got a few little twists up my sleeve. In the game, I always loved it that Shulk and Alvis seemed so comfortable around one another. It's a nice relationship to write.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this!

Shulk used the lever to open the rusted hatch at the end of the passage. And then closed it as quickly and as quietly as he could. He swore.

“Mechon?” said Alvis. “How many?”

“Many. M65s mostly. And some tactical units. It’s a large room. Perhaps some sort of control centre.”

“Can you still fight? Even with apocrypha?”

“Yes. Can you?”

“Of course.”

Alvis smiled. He looked fine. But there was no way he could be fine. Shulk still hadn’t recovered his breath from the climb. No Homs could complete that climb without some sort of physical fatigue. And even if Alvis was special, he’d also saved them from an impossible drop, breathed life back into Shulk, and pulled Shulk across a lake of poison ether, all the time with the grating feel of the apocrypha field pressing around them. Shulk could feel the sensation of the field with every breath. Maybe Alvis didn’t feel the impact of the generator as much as Shulk… Shulk could be reading too much into the seer’s connection with the Monado...

… but Shulk doubted it.

_And even though he looks the same as always, why do I feel that he's tired?_

“Wait here, Alvis. I’ve had lots of practice with mechon now. I’ll shout if I need you.”

“As you wish.”

No argument. Though that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Shulk didn’t think he’d ever heard Alvis argue.

“I will be right here if you need me.” Alvis placed his hand on the lever by the hatch. “Ready?”

Shulk wiped his face and took a deep breath as he held the Monado ready, his fingers settling into their usual places on the frame. The blue blade shivered into existence, sending a pale glow over Alvis’s face. His eyes always looked a little brighter when Shulk used the Monado.

Alvis opened the hatch. “Go, Shulk!” His hand pushed the back of Shulk’s shoulder as Shulk leapt past.

_His hands always feel so nice…_

Shulk was determined to fight better than ever before. To show Alvis how far he’d come since they’d met in Makna. In the early days of using the Monado, Shulk had found the blade only worked when he called out the names he’d assigned to the different abilities. More recently, however, all he had to do was think about the power he needed, and the Monado would respond.

Speed. To dart into the best positions to deliver each attack. Buster. To cut through the whirring metal units that clattered angrily as they detected the intruder. Armour. Because there would be no healing ether from Sharla or Melia. Shulk needed to be cautious.

But there was also no time; they’d lost too much already from the fall. And if the mechon weren’t finished off quickly, there was a chance they’d signal other units. Shulk slammed the blade into the first unit, slicing it clean in half and then whirled to face the others. The Monado’s power was harder to drag out of the blade with the apocrypha field. Shulk had to mentally push it to do as he wished. And the abilities didn’t seem to last as long. The speed effect withered quickly. Shulk gripped the hilt hard, willing it to take effect again.

Even without visions, he knew how the mechon units were going to move. Which ones would attack. Which ones he had to dodge. Nothing seemed able to touch him. When had it become so easy?

  
Even with apocrypha – the scraping feel in his mind as it tried to drag the Monado into its ground state – the mechon were no match for him. He’d heard the story of Agniratha. The Bionis had attacked first, but there must have been a reason… Mechonis must have done something to cause the attack. Egil and the Mechon had to pay. Everything here needed to be destroyed. He forced more power from the Monado. More… enough to destroy them all. He'd bleed the blade dry if he had to... as long as there was enough power to finish Egil...

Shulk heard himself screaming as the blade tore through metal, splintering oil-filled mechanical arteries and silencing the hum of machinery. As he turned, he saw Alvis. The seer was holding his head with one hand while the other gripped the frame of the hatch. His legs were trembling.

“Alvis…?”

The whirl of a rotating drill. Shulk gasped as he ducked just in time to avoid losing his head. His concentration was gone, as well as the anger that had controlled him. But he was floundering, remembering that he couldn’t fight without Reyn watching his back. There were still so many M65 units grinding towards him.

Alvis was reaching for his sword, as if he’d sensed Shulk’s sudden panic. _No… stay there, Alvis… I’ll protect you._

Shulk wasn’t the old Shulk any more. He’d still rather fight with Reyn, but Reyn wasn’t here and Shulk had definitely grown stronger during their journey. Shulk could do better than this. Alvis needed him to do better. Shulk forced buster and speed to take effect simultaneously. At the same moment, Alvis fell to his knees.

_One thing at a time, Shulk. You can’t worry about others. You have to fight first. That’s what Dunban taught you. Hang on, Alvis._

Shulk leapt forward, jumping between and over the fallen units, splitting mechon apart. Again and again he raised the Monado. He trembled as the last mechon crashed into a heap; its decapitated head vibrating manically for a moment before the glow of life inside it dissipated. Shulk breathed deeply, grimacing as the oil stench clawed the back of his throat. He kicked the pile of smoking metal. None of them moved. Good. He kicked them again and again as the satisfied rage billowed in his chest.“Die you fucking metal bastards!”

“Shulk!” Alvis was suddenly in front of him, his hands clamping on Shulk’s shoulders. “You destroyed them. It’s finished. Come back to me!”

Shulk felt his legs wobble. His throat was dry from screaming. His voice hadn’t sounded like his own. If it wasn't for Alvis, he would have slumped to the floor. He stared at the pile of mechon. They weren’t 'dead' because they’d never been alive in the first place. They were automated units rather than living beings like the Machina. So it shouldn’t gnaw at his insides the way it did. Or fill him with such fear.

Shulk could feel Alvis’s eyes looking deep into him – and he wanted to sink into them. Because you could forget any pain in those eyes. With trembling hands, Shulk strapped the Monado into its harness and then leaned forward, until his head touched Alvis’s shoulder. Alvis wrapped an arm around him, pressing his hand to Shulk’s neck to lightly draw him closer.

“I haven’t told the others but sometimes I feel angry,” Shulk blurted. “So, so angry. Like I want to destroy everything. It started after the attack on Colony 9. But it seems like it’s getting worse. It doesn’t feel like me. I want to reason with Egil, but sometimes I fantasize about murdering him. It’s like something is happening to my mind. It feels like I'm falling down a dark hole.”

“It will be over soon, Shulk. Bear with it. If you fall down any dark hole, I promise I will pull you out.”

The cool hand on the back of Shulk’s neck was blissful. Shulk breathed in deeply, matching his breathing with Alvis’s and listening to the pulse of the seer's heartbeat. His shirt stank of mechon oil and ether. But there was another scent too. It had been there in Makna Forest. Shulk had never realized how much he liked it before.

“Wait a second…” Shulk drew back, staring at Alvis. “You collapsed! Are you all right?”

“I lost my footing for a moment while watching you. I am fine. You drew a lot from the Monado, even with apocrypha. But no purge? Do you not like that ability?”

It was warm in Mechonis. Too warm. “Um, well I think it's one of the most powerful abilities, but those mechon weren’t using auras so-”

“I’m teasing you.” Alvis smiled as he loosened their embrace. “I would have helped you if you’d asked.”

“I wanted to let you rest for a moment.”

“Worried about me?”

“Yes.”

It was rare to see Alvis caught off guard, his already large eyes seeming to widen slightly before he looked away. He always looked thoughtful when he turned his eyes away like that. Yet he was smiling a little at the same time. And Shulk wasn't sure if it was his own imagination or not, but it seemed as if he could hear Alvis's voice in his mind. _No one's ever worried about me before._

“Don’t worry, Shulk. I am quite durable, I assure you,” said Alvis. “There do not seem to be any more mechon units here. The computer in this room was emitting a high-pitched noise – indicative of the need for some form of maintenance. It must have attracted the automated units.”

“Computer?”

“Would you like to take a look?”

Alvis was changing the subject, but Shulk let him because he was curious. He'd seen a lot of Machina technology when he'd been hiking with the others through the various levels of Mechonis, but there had been no time to investigate anything around them – and Shulk doubted if any of them could have understood it anyway.

Alvis, however, was a different matter. And the engineering side of Shulk couldn't let this opportunity slip by.

The room was curved at one end and in front of it was a bulky bronze unit with a surface as smooth as black glass. Alvis led Shulk to the unit and then lightly ran a hand across the surface. Orange light appeared in response to his touch, forming into Machina script and symbols. Alvis moved his hands to different areas of the panel. The colours changed, throbbing from orange to burnt brown. Shulk moved a little closer, looking between the concentration on Alvis's face and the way his slender fingers expertly summoned more lights. “How do you know how to use this technology?” Shulk asked.

“It's my speciality, actually. Come here, Shulk. Press this here. And then here.” Alvis guided Shulk’s hands across the panel. It really did feel like glass, but the areas Shulk touched caused more orange hues to flicker across the surface.

It was logical. A column of rectangles on the left with Machina lettering, and touching each shape made the display on the right change; sometimes showing more symbols and lettering, other times showing what seemed to be a map with glowing green lines. Shulk tilted his head, analyzing the image. “This shows… barriers in the Mechonis? This looks like a map of Central Factory. There were barriers in some of these places when we came here before. Fiora deactivated some but others remained in place.”

“Very good, Shulk. This is a control panel that likely connects to a central computer. It will control various aspects inside the Mechonis. For example, if we do this...” Alvis pushed different symbols. The green lines vanished. “... we can disable all of the barriers. Some of the bulkheads are locked in place but we can open them like so...”

“We used panels like this in Sword Valley too, but they weren't as complicated. What's a computer?”

“A computer can be used to perform a variety of tasks automatically. Perhaps analyzing data. There is a computer inside the Junks that monitors the outside environment and various other factors. Miqol showed you some of the controls earlier, didn't he?”

“How does it work?”

“Where would be the fun if I told you that?” Alvis flashed him a smile that, again, reminded Shulk of how warm the Mechonis was. “You work it out.”

“That’s mean, Alvis.”

“I apologize.” Alvis laughed slightly and Shulk couldn't help copying him. Just a few moments with Alvis like this was enough to forget the crazed rage that had throbbed through him while fighting the mechon. Shulk was certain he couldn't build something like this, but Alvis's eyes told him he could. And Alvis was always right.

“Something that is important is that computers cannot work alone,” said Alvis. “A user – called an administrator – needs to input commands that tell the computer what to do. I have used this control panel to tell the computer to release the barriers throughout Mechonis. The computer would never open the barriers without the command, even if something catastrophic happened that made it imperative to open the barriers. But you could feed data into the computer so that it could open the barriers if certain conditions were met, such as if the temperature reached a certain measurement. A computer can also be used to analyze and display data. In this area here, the computer is advising maintenance. That is why this part of the panel is flashing, but the computer cannot perform the maintenance. Its task is merely to display it for the administrator to see and take appropriate action.”

“There were terminals in Agniratha that looked similar. And they were repeatedly displaying tasks.”

“It will be the same technology. But it is not unique to Mechonis. Alcamoth has computers too. Something like this is not out of reach of Homs.”

“But how does the computer receive data? I couldn’t just write something and show it to the console.” Shulk paused. “I’d need to convert the written data into something that would be compatible for a machine… like an electric signal, perhaps? We experimented with electric signals once in the Defence Force, but ultimately we chose ether. But ether couldn’t do something like this…”

“And so?”

“Alvis, you’re like a school teacher.”

“Because you have an interesting expression when you think. And you have the answers.”

Shulk closed his eyes for a moment. “The best combination is ether and technology from Mechonis. They accomplish different things. So using both means you can accomplish more than you could with one alone.”

“Mechonis has materials that can't be found on Bionis. Bionis produces organic substances for the most part. Any metals or stone that are extracted from the ground develop due to a natural cycle. Mechonis has a different set of natural laws that affect what can be found here. There are no other lands beyond the sea, but if they were, it would theoretically be possible to discover one with access to both. Now here is something else I think you will find useful for our current predicament. This control here converts voice into data and then transfers it elsewhere in Mechonis. There are devices that can broadcast the sound.”

“Elsewhere in Mechonis? Can we send a message to the others?”

“Yes. They will hear your voice, but they will be unable to respond. Press this button when you are ready and then speak.”

“You're amazing for working this out.” Shulk pressed the panel and then licked his lips. Alvis had told him earlier not to worry about the others, but of course he was worried. They'd be worried. They'd probably think he was dead. “Everyone! This is Shulk! I really hope you can hear this. I'm fine. Alvis is with me. Don't worry. We'll make it. We'll definitely make it.” He paused. Broadcast everywhere? Could Egil hear too? “Egil! You had better be prepared!”

Alvis laughed. He didn't laugh often and Shulk had never seen him laugh so hard that he had to hold his chest. According to Reyn, Alvis looked dead most of the time. Shulk had disagreed vigorously (and made it clear that Reyn was super rude!), but it was true that Alvis's expressions were subtle. Laughing like this though, he really looked alive.

“Did I overdo it?” asked Shulk.

“No. I wouldn't change anything about you. Ready to move on?”

Alvis's eyes... they didn't reflect the room at all. They reflected countless different worlds that shone as brightly as shooting stars...

Alvis wasn't a Homs. Alvis was like nothing else in this world.

“Alvis, will you and Melia show me a computer in Alcamoth when this is over?”

He wished he hadn't spoken. _Why do your eyes look like that?_ Shulk thought as the amusement seemed to drain from Alvis's face. He looked away, his hands motionless above the control console.

_Because there's a lot you need to face, Shulk._

Shulk froze. Could Alvis read his thoughts?

“I promise to one day show you a computer that is far more advanced than anything built by the Machina or High Entia. How about that?”asked Alvis. He smiled, but Reyn would definitely say his eyes looked dead.

Shulk nodded. “Thank you,” he managed.

“Shall we carry on? I think we have done all we can here.”

The hatchway they had entered from was situated about half way up the wall. There didn't seem to be any other hidden passages in these walls, so they'd have to use the more traditional method. There were two doorways.

“According to the computer's map, left leads to a storage bay. The other will lead to a complicated area of different rooms, but there is also a stairway that should take us to the top of Mechonis Field,” said Alvis.

“Can I let you lead? My sense of direction isn't the best...”

“It would be my pleasure, Shulk.”

Beyond the control room was a latticed metal corridor with more rooms branching off left and right. They were nothing like the typical rooms used by Homs, but still recognizable with metal shapes that definitely looked like the Machina equivalent of a table and chairs, benches, cupboards, and shelves.

“Machina lived here once,” said Shulk.

“A long time ago. They left Mechonis thousands of years ago. I know you are curious, Shulk. I would love to watch you explore, but mechon could come at any moment.”

“And Egil...”

“I am still holding the Mechonis, Shulk. We will make it.”


	5. Beyond Limits

Visions were rare for Shulk now. Early on in the journey, they had been nauseatingly frequent; confusing images that filled Shulk with dread, but the fear had subsided once he'd realized that the future could be changed. Now, however, rather than a vision, it was usually just a feeling or instinct about what was going to happen, especially when it came to someone being in danger.

  
But sometimes the visions did still come. Like now.

Shulk recognised the exterior of Mechonis; thick clouds fogged the metal surface and he was surrounded by the swirl of heavy wind and rain. Two mechon units patrolled the walkway ahead. They shouldn't have been a problem to fight, and yet Shulk was quivering. The Monado wasn't working. Shulk held the frame in bloodstained hands, but the blue blade flickered like a dying candle.

But it wasn't the Monado that was terrifying. It was Alvis. He was huddled on the ground behind Shulk.

Shulk dropped the Monado as he fell to his knees and pulled Alvis into his arms. Rainwater slid from the seer's hair, trailing down his forehead. Shulk's fingers left bloodied streaks across his face. Alvis opened his eyes. They were completely black.

Shulk screamed.

“Shulk?”

The rain-drenched chill was gone, replaced by the suffocating heat of the Mechonis interior. Shulk swallowed as he leaned heavily against the bronze stair rail. He hadn't screamed after seeing a vision in weeks.

Alvis's hand touched his bare shoulder, his kind purple eyes peering at Shulk's face. “You saw a vision?”

“Did you see it too?”

Alvis shook his head. “What you see depends on your own thoughts and perspectives – what you perceive as important, for example.”

Shulk needed to sit. The two of them were on a winding, bronze stairway that climbed up through a room packed with fuel canisters. Alvis sat beside him on the narrow step, his leg pressing against Shulk's. He unbuckled the bag and handed Shulk the water bottle. Shulk sipped the water carefully. Visions were simple to get the hang of – they showed what would happen. There was no strange symbolic imagery to interpret like a dream. If Alvis's eyes were blank like that, then that is what would happen. But what could do that to someone's eyes?

“Alvis... why did you nearly collapse back in that room with the computer panel?”

“I lost my footing.”

“Are you lying to me?”  
  
The seer sighed as Shulk passed him the water bottle back. His eyes looked sideways at the floor. “Nothing gets past you.”

“What's happening to you?”

“What did you see in your vision?”

“You. You're going to collapse again when we are fighting mechon.”

Alvis looked at him, smiling softly – clearly trying to reassure him. “Whatever you have seen, I assure you that I will be fine. If you are concerned, I can conduct my own ritual to divine the future?”

“Ritual?”

“I can perceive the fate of any living being at will.”

“I'd rather you not tire yourself further.”

“If you see me collapse around mechon then I would encourage us to be cautious and for you to be prepared for the fight you saw. But my path through fate is different to yours. It is too complicated to explain, but I shouldn't be able to appear in your visions.”

“But you did. Which means something is happening. You told me once that the Monado allows me to predict the flow of ether. In that case, the flow is warning me that something is happening to you.”

“Apocrypha, Shulk. You feel the effect of the field. And you know that it is affecting me too. I will be fine. I promise you. Even if I collapse, as you have seen, I will get up.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Alvis rested his head on the bag on his lap, tilting his face to meet Shulk's eye. That look.

_No, you are not pulling me in with those pretty eyes._ This time, Shulk was going to make Alvis answer questions. “Alvis-”

_Eyes? You do seem to like my eyes a lot._

“E-eh?!” gasped Shulk.

Alvis smiled, the amused glint shining on his face.

Shulk was certain now. He'd heard the voice in his head a few times, but... _You can actually read my thoughts, Alvis?_

_Only very occasionally._ _I'm sorry, Shulk. Some would call this teasing, correct? I cannot resist._ Alvis leaned his forehead against Shulk's. “I will be fine. My strength is not unlimited and the effect of the generator is tedious. I can tell that you want to ask a lot of questions, but you already know what I'm going to say.”

“Tell me to be patient, as usual.”

“Correct. But you know some answers, don't you?”

“I know you're not a real Homs.”

“Correct.”

“And that you won't tell me anything else right now.”

“Also correct.”

Shulk sighed. It should be frustrating. But Alvis was never frustrating. It had been like that from the moment they'd met. “I don't mind what you are,” Shulk said finally. “You're Alvis. But I am worried about you.”

“I'm also worried about you. Your physical limitations are significantly lower than mine, Shulk. You haven't slept in almost two days. You look tired.”

“So do you.”

“My appearance is the same as usual... apart from the fuel... and the polluted ether.” Alvis moved his head back from Shulk's as he rubbed at the matted silver tangles of his hair. He grimaced. “How have you coped with these things throughout your journey? I really dislike it.”

Shulk smiled. “I've been covered in mud and all sorts. I'm used to it by now. You'll feel better when you wash, but I don't think we'll find any nice pools or streams on Mechonis.”

“You never know.” Alvis gazed at the pipework that circled the walls for a brief moment before looking back at Shulk. “I think these stairs will finally put us at the top of Mechonis Field. You won't be able to face apocrypha and Egil without rest, however.”

“True. But for now, let's go a little further. I want to at least reach the factory level.”

“As you wish.”

Alvis clasped Shulk's hand to pull him up. As always, his fingers felt beautifully cool, but just as Shulk was enjoying the feeling he suddenly froze. “Alvis... what kind of thoughts from me have you been seeing?”

Alvis smiled as he leaned a little closer. “That's my little secret.”

\-----------------------------------------

The stairs eventually led to a door, opening onto a wide, grilled metal platform overlooking Mechonis Field. As with most places in Mechonis, there were no safety rails. Shulk tentatively moved to the edge, peering down at the chasm that seemed to run through most of Mechonis. They were too high now to see the ether lake, but he recognized the enormous cylindrical platforms and storage areas below from when he’d been here with Reyn and the others before. He looked up. Another stairway led to a network of walkways that cross-crossed into other areas of the field.

“Watch your step. I’d rather we didn’t fall again,” said Alvis.

“Same for me. I have no idea how we didn’t die before.”

“I have no intention of letting you die, Shulk.”

“I'm lucky to have you. If I'd fallen with Dickson I wouldn't have stood a chance.”

“If Dickson had fallen then we wouldn't be here.”

“I would never have let him fall. I'm sorry. Are you mad?”

Alvis shook his head. “There is almost nothing I would change about you, but I do wish you'd be a little more cautious at times. Although if we hadn't fallen, we wouldn't be having this little adventure together, would we? So I should be grateful.” He smiled.

Shulk swallowed. Alvis's smile... no wonder he'd his own fan club in Alcamoth. He cleared his throat as he focused on studying their location. “Where to now? I recognise that area over there, but I don’t know how we reach it. It’s like a labyrinth in here.”

“We should carry on up. We’ll take the third walkway above and that will lead us to a transporter to the factory level. We deactivated all the security controls earlier, so it should be accessible,” said Alvis.

Shulk could see the faint glow from the transporter that Alvis was referring to up above, but the walkways themselves looked very narrow. Heights didn’t usually bother Shulk but he was more jaded after the initial fall. He looked down at the scattered sections of Mechonis Field. “Who designed this? Why is there so much space to fall into?”  
  


Alvis laughed. “There are many aerial units, remember? The Machina also had technology that allowed them to cross areas like this. And in a place full of machinery, ventilation is crucial to prevent systems from overheating. Fortunately for us, they also thought to add in alternative units for those travelling on foot. Let’s go, Shulk. According to the computerized map we saw before, once we get into the factory we need to go right until we reach a bulkhead. There should be an ancient Machina hatch there that we can use to reach outside.”

“Outside?” Shulk froze. Outside. In the wind and the rain… and where something strange was going to happen to Alvis's eyes.

“There will be many mechon in the factory – too many for the two of us to safely fight,” said Alvis. “It will be slower if we travel via the exterior of the Mechonis, but this is the route I recommend. There will be fewer units outside.”

“There were many transporters in the factory. If we use them then it will only take a few more hours to reach the core.”

“From this position, we’d need to cut right across the factory to get back into the area we fell from. It would be very dangerous, Shulk.”

“But we might find the others.”

“Dickson will have guided them to a place of safety to wait, especially after your message. We should travel around the exterior of the Mechonis, climb higher from there, and then we can get back into the factory through a vent. We’d be right next to the core. And most likely we will find the others hiding nearby.”

A perfectly logical plan – as to be expected from Alvis.

“You are not convinced, I see,” said Alvis. “Is something wrong? It is your decision, of course. But those are my recommendations.”

“Let’s decide once we are in the factory. I’m worried about it taking too long to reach Egil

“I told you, I-”

“Am preventing him from controlling the Mechonis, I know, but it must be tiring for you…”

Alvis tilted his head. He seemed amused. “Thank you for worrying about me, Shulk. It is… what is the word? It is quite...” He paused, his face creasing in thought as he placed his hand on his hip. “Cute.” He decided finally.

“Huh?!”

Alvis. Calling him cute. And that was… cute. An all-too familiar red flush was creeping over Shulk’s cheeks. It was far too frequent with Alvis.

“I can see your thoughts, by the way,” Alvis reminded him.

“Alvis! Urgh… no! I don't... I'm not... It's just...” Actually, it seemed easier to leave the scrambled sentence unfinished. Shulk cleared his throat, trying to ignore how... cute Alvis's light laughter was. “Let's go,” Shulk mumbled, quickly starting up the stairs.

The stairs shook as they climbed. Many of these old passages and stairwells were clearly made for Machina rather than the automated units produced in the factory – and they had long been neglected. Shulk took a deep breath as they reached the top and faced the perforated walkways. No safety rails. And each walkway was only a metre or so across.

“Would you like me to lead?” asked Alvis.

“No, I’ll do it. But…” Shulk grabbed Alvis’s hand. Because it was reassuring to lace their fingers together. And he wanted to make sure Alvis didn't lose his balance. Alvis said he was fine. But the vision said he was not.

The walkway felt solid enough as they moved forward, but as soon as they were halfway across, Shulk sensed that something was going to happen. And in such a narrow area, options were extremely limited. “Alvis, watch out!” Shulk swung the Monado from his back.

The occasional mechon had lumbered through the corridors they’d passed through earlier, and Alvis had always hung back while Shulk took care of the situation. Here, there was nowhere for him to retreat to. They were both exposed.

An aerial sentry unit that must been patrolling the area appeared from below. Shulk wasn’t concerned about fighting any type of mechon, but the problem was the environment. A lot of fighting with the Monado involved ducking, darting aside, circling from behind or jumping at the enemy. None of that was possible here. One false step and he'd be back in the lake of ether at the bottom of the Mechonis… unless he split his body hitting anything on the way down.

Alvis crouched, clasping Shulk's legs just below his knee. “Do not move your feet. Focus on your arms. Block the attacks and look for an opening.”

Shulk called for the Monado's shield and armour, and then directed the blue blade to meet the mechon's razor arm. The metal was torn apart but the unit had a second arm, as well as corkscrew-shaped drills protruding from its main body. Instinctively Shulk tried to move to the side, but Alvis kept a firm hold on his legs. If he let go, then Shulk would undoubtedly fall. This was hard! Shulk swung the Monado, powering the blade with the cyclone ability, but as the mechon was knocked back there was a deep glow from its eyes that Shulk recognized as a telltale sign that the automaton was about to begin charging a laser.

“This isn't going to work,” said Shulk. “We need to get to the transporter!”

Alvis released his legs. Shulk ran, keeping to the middle of the walkway, but the unit swooped in front of them, emitting a high-pitched tone to summon reinforcements. They’d be surrounded in minutes. Shulk ducked and swung to the side as the unit thrust a drill at his head, but his leg wobbled. He was right on the edge of the walkway.

“Shulk!” _The Monado. To me!_

Shulk threw the Monado over his shoulder. It was a foolish move; it would be so easy for the Monado to fall, or for the mechon to seize it and deliver it to Egil. But then again, Shulk didn't need to worry because Alvis was right behind him.

And of course Alvis caught it perfectly.

Alvis didn’t seem concerned by the limited space. He jumped flipping in the air before skewering the unit’s head with the Monado. He landed lightly on the mechon’s shoulder, using the firm footing to then jump again and return to the platform as the unit crumbled. He threw the Monado to Shulk. How Shulk caught it with such sweaty hands he'd never know.

“And now I suggest we run,” said Alvis.

The tone the mechon had emitted before had done its job. Two new offensive aerial units were targeting them from above. The eyes flashed and the motors whirred as limbs equipped with blades, drills and claws aimed for Shulk and Alvis's heads.

Shulk grabbed Alvis’s hand, dragging him across the walkway. Just a few steps until they’d be on the transporter…

They didn’t make it. Shulk swore as the units circled them; one in front and one behind. Shulk focused on the buster ability, forcing the Monado to strengthen the blade as much as possible to cleave the first unit in two across its chest.

Alvis dealt with the second in a more unconventional way; stretching his hand out and gathering white light in his fingers. The light surged into the mechon – and then it disappeared. Almost as if it had been deleted from existence.

Shulk swallowed. It was the same technique Alvis had used on the self-destructing telethia in the tomb. He’d never actually asked Alvis what he’d done; all of them had assumed it was some sort of powerful High Entian ether ability – even Melia. Or maybe the real reason that none of them had asked is because they’d known it was something they’d never be able to understand...

Alvis turned to face him, smiling. For a tiny moment, Shulk swore he could feel something streaming from Alvis. Pride at having been useful to Shulk. And also pain... the sensation of rough stone grinding and cutting into every part of his body.

Apocrypha. Shulk felt the grating pain himself when he used the Monado, but what Alvis was experiencing was magnified to the extent that Shulk couldn't even breathe.

The shared moment was gone in a second. But Shulk could see Alvis's legs wobbling.

“Alvis!” Shulk caught Alvis before he could fall to his knees. He pulled him against his chest.

“I'm all right,” said Alvis.

“Liar. You blatantly overdid it.” Shulk embraced him hard. “You're amazing with the Monado, but you never told me apocrypha was hurting you so much. I felt it...” Shulk closed his eyes, feeling again for the link between them. He couldn't see specific thoughts the way Alvis seemed to be able to with Shulk, but there were... feelings. Alvis's comfort at being close to Shulk. Needing Shulk. The world beginning to crumble. Wanting to act. Unable to act. Frustration. Fear. Tired of being alone...

“Shulk, don't do that. It will be more than you can cope with if you poke around too much,” Alvis murmured. “I apologise. There is a connection between us. Apocrypha is distorting that and it's harder to control it properly as we get closer to the generator.”

“It's fine.” Shulk wanted to ask more, but they were sitting ducks on the narrow walkway if more mechon came. “For now, we need to get out of here.”

But it only got worse when the transporter rematerialized them in the central factory. They were in an enormous room with a curved ceiling. It seemed to be a storage hanger for the aircraft that carried mechon into battle. Shulk recognised the flying machines from the attack on Colony 9. The back wall held stacks of mechon ready to be deployed, but patrolling right in front of the transporter was the creaking behemoth of an M108 SPADE unit. It's long, beak-shaped nose stared at the intruders. Its eyes flashed and Shulk heard the whine of a laser being charged.

“You are joking,” Shulk muttered. “I can't handle that!”

“Then I'll do it.” Alvis grabbed the Monado from Shulk's hands. Shulk tried to catch Alvis's arm but the seer used the Monado's speed ability to sprint to the unit; darting away from a flamethrower burst from the mechon and jumping up to slice, in turn, every single joint of the machine's forward left leg joint. He landed on the mechon's shoulder, driving the Monado's blade deep into the inner workings of the unit. Oily steam poured from the wound, but Alvis wasn't done. He spun and backflipped with ridiculously grace – even whilst still wearing the backpack – to land on the right forward limb, again splitting every joint. The mechon shuddered before crashing forward. The laser flared from a port on the chest, gouging the metal flooring and shaking the entire hanger.

Shulk dived for cover behind a pile of metal crates as the laser whirled erratically about the hanger before hitting the transporter. A high pitched whine burned the air. For a second, it seemed as if the glow of the transporter was trying to deflect the laser, but then there was an enormous flash and an explosion that seemed to tear through the fabric of the air.

Shulk raised his head. The transporter was gone; an enormous hole left in its place that dropped into the abyss of the Mechonis. He coughed and covered his mouth as he tasted distorted ether leaking from somewhere. The laser flickered, the final beam splitting the wall above Shulk's hiding place before the M108 unit groaned and fell motionless.

Alvis stood atop his conquest with the Monado impaled in the unit's head, watching as the mechon on the far side of the room started to clatter into alertness, climbing down from the racks and scuttling across the floor as they detected the presence of Bionis-born lifeforms. Shulk watched as deep breaths shook Alvis's body. And then the seer fell. He didn't even put his arms out to stop himself as he slipped from the mechon. The Monado dropped from his hand, the blue blade dissipating into ether particles as it slid across the metal floor.

“Alvis!” Shulk hurled himself across the floor. “Alvis! Alvis! _**You stupid, idiotic, ancient piece of technology! What the heck are you playing at? You think you can use the sword of a God? If you think you can use that blade then get up! I command you to protect me until I reach Egil. You can't feel pain! Get up!”**_

Shulk felt the words come from his mouth, in his voice. But he didn't understand why. And the echo of his words made him want to vomit. He froze as his knees shook. He couldn't move. “Uh... no... Alvis... I didn't mean...”

Alvis lightly flicked the hair from his eyes as he slowly staggered to his feet. There was no expression on his face, but his eyes were lowered, unwilling to look at Shulk. He flexed his hands before darting forward with the same speed he had shown at Makna Falls. He grabbed the Monado, and ran at the wave of approaching mechon units

“No... stop...” Shulk's breath trembled over his lips. “Please...”

Buster, cylone, speed, eater, armor... Shulk saw several abilities taking hold at once, making the Monado's blade shimmer in rainbow colours. And of course Alvis was amazing, leaping from unit to unit, cutting through the metal hulks as if they were nothing, ducking, weaving...

But it was hurting him. Shulk could feel it in his own chest. It wasn't just apocrypha; the other complicated mesh of feelings Shulk had sensed from Alvis before were overwhelming. Alvis didn't want to do this. Because Alvis knew he was worrying Shulk.

Shulk licked his lips. He couldn't seem to speak, as if something was trying to stop him from calling out. He watched as the Monado's blade cleaved mechon after mechon. It was one thing when he felt uncontrollable fury directed at the mechon, but that feeling should never be directed at his friends. Shulk took a deep breath. “Alvis! Stop it! Come back here! Alvis! Stop!”

He didn't expect Alvis to even hear him over the scrape of metal, but in what seemed the blink of an eye, Alvis was by his side. He tried to smile at Shulk. The Monado blade flickered with the same dying motion Shulk had seen in his vision.

And Alvis's eyes were flickering too; beautiful lavender to a jet darkness that flooded the whites of his eyes. The hand holding the hilt of the Monado was shaking.

“A-Alvis...?”

_**Hardly surprising that he's degrading after so long. Tell him he's pathetic. Tell him to get a grip.** _

Shulk stood, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Alvis just as the seer was about to collapse. Several rips split the fabric of Alvis's shirt, but there didn't seem to be any blood. But Alvis was definitely hurting. Shulk could feel it in his own chest. An unbearable frustration and sadness. “Alvis, I'm so sorry...”

“Shulk... run...” Alvis begged.

Shulk looked up. Alvis had destroyed dozens of units, but dozens still remained. The limbs scratched across the metal flooring as they approached. Shulk lightly lowered Alvis to the floor. He pulled the Monado from the seer's fingers. “My turn now, Alvis.”

“No, Shulk...!”

Shulk ran forward. The Monado's cyclone ability was the best at dealing with multiple enemies. He'd start with that. The blade shivered. Shulk gritted his teeth. It was hard to force the ability to take effect.

Alvis screamed. Shulk almost tripped as the unnatural high pitched edge to the voice cut straight into his brain and scraped his mind. The blue ether lines running through the Monado flared at the sound.

And the Mechonis groaned. Shulk felt the shudder of movement vibrating through the floor. Egil was regaining control.

_**ALVIS! Shulk! Tell him to stop Egil!** _

Shulk was angry – the same anger he often felt when fighting mechon. But he wouldn't let it overwhelm him. It wasn't Alvis's fault. It was Shulk's fault for trying to force too much out of the Monado with the apocrypha field in effect.

Shulk shoved the Monado roughly back into the harness; scrambling as he spun way from the mechon, he scooped Alvis up and ran. Alvis had given him directions earlier. Go right until they reached a bulkhead – where there should be an old Machina hatch they could use to get outside... Shulk's vision had warned him there would still be mechon there, but two was better than this horde. He needed to get Alvis out of here.

The nearest mechon swung for him. Shulk tried to move but he was significantly slower than normal whilst carrying Alvis. He felt the bladed limb catch the back of his legs, slicing straight through his trousers into flesh. He grunted as he and Alvis slammed into the floor. The mechon thrust its pincers at their heads. Shulk covered Alvis with his body.

The Monado's shield deflected the attack. Shulk stared at the warm colour that suddenly engulfed them. Was that from Alvis? Even though he wasn't touching the Monado?

There was no time to worry about that. Shulk threw Alvis over his shoulder as he stood. He didn't care about the slicing pain from his leg. He could still move and that was all that mattered. He ran. He had to make it. Alvis needed him to make it – and so did everyone else. If Shulk died here, then everything was over for the Bionis. He had to reach Egil.

_**Leave him behind. He is useless.** _

“No,” Shulk murmured.

Sometimes it was necessary to leave people behind – Dunban had told Shulk and Reyn that, but there was something about Alvis... Shulk didn't just need Alvis to stop Egil from taking control of Mechonis; it felt like the world itself would break if anything happened to Alvis – that's what Shulk felt in his heart.

But there was no ignoring the fact that the mechon were right behind them.

“Alvis, I hate to ask but we need the Monado's speed ability too,” Shulk murmured. “And then I promise you can rest.”

“U-u-u-u-u-understood.” The voice was distorted, as if came from far away.

Shulk sprinted to the end of the hanger with the Monado's help. It was a dead end – an enormous bulkhead with no openings, but Alvis had said there was a hatch here...

And there it was.

Shulk dropped to his knees, holding Alvis with one arm while he grabbed the lever beside the hatch. He pulled hard, determined not to let the years of rust get in his way.

“Makna grapes,” Alvis murmured suddenly, with closed eyes.

“What??”

“You asked me to tell you something about me earlier after we climbed that ladder from the ether pool. I like Makna grapes.”

“Hang in there and I'll get you some later, OK?”

The floor vibrated as the mechon crowd closed in. The whir of units buzzed in Shulk's ears.

The hatch opened. The wind blew the rain from the outside of the Mechonis into Shulk's face and eyes. He shoved Alvis through, planting his hands against the backpack to make it easier to push the disorientated seer through the hatchway, and then climbed on top of him before slamming the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered about the apocrypha field in the game... it doesn't seem to be used for much. I started wondering if it might affect Alvis – since it affects the Monado. And this story is the result. 
> 
> Also, every computer I have ever used has crashed. So I refuse to believe it's not possible for Alvis to have an error-ridden meltdown. 
> 
> Hope you all like this update! I'm not so good with fighting scenes so sorry if they are a bit... blurry. Thank you so much for all the support through comments and kudos! I've wanted to write about Xenoblade for years.


	6. Battling Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so happy that so many people are reading this. I'm obsessed with Shulk/Alvis - nice to know there so many others out there too who share the obsession!! :D 
> 
> Happy Shulktober everyone!

Rain-drenched wind shivered across Shulk's bare back; the chill intensified by the memory of the cloying heat of the Mechonis interior. Shulk gasped at the involuntary deep shivers that suddenly shook his skin, all the time staring hard at the closed hatch. He imagined the mechon scraping the metal on the other side, but Mechonis was durable. They would never break through. And the units did not have the intelligence to understand how to operate the door.

Shulk guessed they were somewhere around the navel. The last ebbs of sunlight were disappearing rapidly from this side of Mechonis, washed away by the rain as the fog swirled its tendrils about the titan. The hatch had opened onto a textured metal pathway that sloped gently upwards. The wall of Mechonis offered safety on the right, lined with ancient amber-coloured lights that tinged the edges of the fog, but on the left was a metal lip that only reached up to Shulk's knees – and then there was a drop to the endless sea. Falling now would mean death. Alvis was in no fit shape to help them if there was another accident.

Shulk had seen this location in the vision – and he knew there were two mechon nearby. Just two small harvester units... it shouldn't be anything to worry about. Apart from the fact that the Monado wasn't working; or at least it wouldn't seem to work without hurting Alvis.

And Alvis was hurting too much already.

The seer was huddled on his knees with his hands pressed against the floor and his head bent low. He quivered as the wind rubbed the rain against them. Shulk positioned himself to block the elements as best as he could. “Alvis, you need to rest.”

“I didn't expect to accumulate so many new errors so rapidly...” Alvis mumbled.

Shulk tried to stand, but as soon as he did he grimaced as a searing pain ran across the back of his calves. He winced as he tentatively investigated the gash left by the mechon. His trousers were ripped, and puckered, tender pink skin swelled either side of a red, bleeding valley cutting across both legs. He supposed it was a minor wound in the grand scheme of things, but he'd gotten far too used to Sharla and Melia's healing ether. He wasn't used to pain any more.

He looked again at the path, dimly lit by the surviving lamps. The fog was thickening as the evening darkness rolled in, but for now Shulk could see far enough ahead to know they would be safe for a few minutes at least. He couldn't see the mechon, so they must be further ahead. Their detection range wouldn't reach this far.

Carefully Shulk wrapped his arms around Alvis's chest, lightly manoeuvring the seer away from the dangerous drop and closer to the firm safety of the of the Mechonis bulkhead. Alvis's eyes remained closed as he leaned back against the wall. Without thinking, Shulk cupped his face, but his fingers left bloodstained smears across Alvis's cheeks. “Uh, sorry.” He quickly pulled his hands back, but as he did Alvis caught them in his own.

“You're hurt. I can feel it,” said Alvis, without opening his eyes.

“Look who's talking.”

The metal flooring suddenly quivered. Shulk froze as the sensation rumbled through his knees. He looked up. An ancient groan of metal creaked from the foggy darkness above.

“Egil...” Alvis kept one hand pressed with Shulk's, but he flattened the other against the wall behind him. He breathed deeply and Shulk felt the air crackle with ether. The particles flickered in the rain as they reflected the gentle light from the amber lamps mounted on the Mechonis.

Shulk wanted to tell Alvis stop, but he couldn't because Alvis was the only who could interfere with Egil right now. Instead, Shulk squeezed his hand, hoping Alvis could see the thoughts in his mind. _Please be all right. I don't want to lose you._ The metal moaned and the vibrations quivered so hard that they shook Shulk's insides. He leaned forward until his forehead pressed against Alvis's. _Alvis, I know you can do it._

It stopped. Shulk felt the air turn thin as the ether particles from around Alvis dispersed. Alvis's tired breaths brushed against Shulk's face.

And Shulk realized that he was staring at Alvis's mouth. Watching the rainwater drops trickle past the seer's pale lips.

Alvis gently moved his hand from the wall, wrapping it around Shulk's body and drawing him to his shoulder. The seer was icy to the touch. But Shulk's cheeks were warm. And he prayed that Alvis couldn't see his thoughts.

Alvis rested his head against Shulk's. “I need time. To correct. The errors.”

“Errors?”

“Don't worry...”

“How can I not worry about you?”

“You're very kind.”

Frigid wind cut across Shulk's shoulders and he instinctively pressed closer to Alvis. It felt as if he could stay like this for a very long time. Being with Alvis had always been comforting. But Shulk had work to do. He held Alvis a little tighter for a moment, before reluctantly untangling their arms. He retrieved the Monado from the floor and pushed it into Alvis's fingers. “Alvis... hold this for a few minutes. You need to stay here and rest. Don't you dare use the Monado unless you absolutely have to defend yourself. Got it?”

Alvis's eyes slowly opened. Blackened orbs stared at Shulk; the colour so ominous that it didn't even show Shulk his reflection. “Where are you going, Shulk?”

“To scout ahead. I need to borrow your claymore.” Shulk uncoupled the sheath from Alvis's belt – a more complicated process than he anticipated as his hands trembled unreasonably over Alvis's trousers.

“Your vision... you saw this... and mechon...” said Alvis.

“It'll be fine.”

“I have to protect you... I need you...”

“I know you do, but it's all right. Just let me protect you for a little while. I'll be right back. Trust me.”

Shulk slid the backpack from his shoulder and then drew Alvis's sword from its sheath. He held the blade up to the amber light to examine it. The overall shape and size was remarkably similar to the junk sword Shulk had made for himself back in Colony 9, though it was significantly lighter. And – as to be expected from Alvis – it looked insanely expensive. When was the last time Shulk had handled something other than the Monado? The Monado weighed almost nothing. And Shulk barely had to put any effort into using it – at times it was as if it controlled his body during fights.

But Alvis's sword fit naturally into his grip. He could do this. He gritted his teeth as he mentally prepared for the leg pain that would accompany movement, but as he started to stand, Alvis grabbed his arm, pulling Shulk back towards him. “Shulk, wait.”

Alvis pressed his wet lips against Shulk's.

Shulk dropped the sword. He fell against Alvis as he felt the seer's cool breath teasing the inside of his mouth – not so much a chill, but intensely relaxing. Shulk could forget about the burden of everything – and he hadn't realized how much he'd longed to do that. If only for a moment.

He'd kissed Fiora, but that hadn't been a real kiss since he'd only been trying to force water into her. And then Alvis, but that definitely hadn't been a real kiss either. But this time... Shulk let his tongue run over Alvis's lips as he pulled him closer. The seer's mouth seemed to warm up the more Shulk tentatively explored, tongues lightly entwining. Everything about Alvis was comforting. Enough to make Shulk sigh against his mouth.

Their lips parted for a moment – but only for a moment. A quick breath of cold air and then Shulk wanted to taste Alvis again. But Alvis seemed tense. And Shulk abruptly realized how tightly he was pressing his own body against the seer's as he deeply tasted every part of his mouth. He pulled back, watching as Alvis gently swallowed before licking his lips.

“Um... I think I need to deal with the mechon,” Shulk mumbled.

Alvis nodded. “Can you move better now?”

Oh.

Shulk couldn't feel the smarting pain from the back of his legs any more. Or the frigid touch of the wind.

Alvis hadn't actually meant that as a kiss.

“Ah...” Shulk clamped a hand over his mouth as he remembered how Alvis had used the same mouth to mouth touch to help him earlier. “S-sorry...”

Alvis had his eyes closed but his slight smile was one of amusement. _I don't mind, Shulk._

Shulk licked his lips. He wasn't cold or in pain, but there was a different type of dizzy quiver creeping over his skin now. “Alvis... that wasn't very nice.”

“Sorry. Kissing is not something I've practiced much.”

“No! Not that... um... you... can... can you warn me next time you need to do something like that, Alvis?”

_It's more fun not to. Your response was... interesting._

How was Shulk supposed to reply to that?! And Alvis had that smug smile on his face too...

“You're teasing me,” said Shulk.

_Heh._

Shulk picked up the claymore and stood. The gash was still present across his legs, but it didn't hurt. Time to get to work. And he'd deal with Alvis afterwards... “Thank you, Alvis.”

“You're welcome. It won't last long.”

“I'll end it quickly. Stay here.”

\-------------

Colony 9 Shulk could not have handled mechon alone. Colony 9 Shulk had barley been able to handle a single bunnit alone. Colony 9 Shulk was no more, however. Because Shulk had significantly more muscle than Colony 9 Shulk had ever had. And more determination.

He'd lost some people. But he'd saved many. Fiora and the others were waiting for him. And the end was nigh; defeat Egil and they could all return home peacefully. He'd be damned if he was going to let two small harvester mechon units ruin everything now.

Shulk advanced through the fog, slowly swinging the sword to acclimatise himself to its movements and listening carefully. Slowly he became aware of the _clank clank_ of lumbering metal ahead. Two shadows moved in the fog.

If Shulk didn't deal with this quickly then there was a risk that Alvis would try to join the fight. And Alvis had done enough. It was Shulk's fault they had fallen. Alvis had brought them this far. And Shulk would take them the rest of the way.

_Shulk, I believe in you._

Alvis's voice spoke in his mind. Shulk smiled. He took a deep breath, checked his grip on the sword, and then ran forward.

The walkway had fortunately been designed for traversing on foot; even with the rain, the metal was shaped to help boots gain grip. The mechon M63 units buzzed as their proximity alarms alerted them to the sudden threat. Shulk swung the claymore. It was infused with the anti-mechon material that Dickson had crafted, and although it didn't carve through the metal nearly as effortlessly as the Monado, it was good enough. Shulk felt the blade pierce one of the units, tearing into wiring and drawing the stench of burnt smoke into the damp air.

Shulk quickly backed away as mechon limbs scrambled for flesh to tear. He focused on his footwork, turning at just the right moment to duck away from the onslaught and to launch his own. Again and again he struck the side of one of the units with the sword. “I've not been through everything to be stopped by just two of you now!” he roared.

The Monado would often seem to move by itself, guiding Shulk's arms skilfully while the visions advised him how to avoid danger. But even without that, he now knew how to fight. And Alvis's sword was perfect because it was so similar to the junk sword that Dickson had taught him to fight with. Those first lessons with Dickson had been agonising as Shulk awkwardly tried to learn how to coordinate his arms and legs to match the footwork and sword swings Dickson had been determined to drill into him.

And from there, Dunban had taught him a lot. And Shulk had also learned tricks from Alvis, too. Alvis had targeted joints on the SPADE unit earlier and Shulk took the same approach; aiming for the bolts that connected the legs while ducking and weaving away from the mechon attacks. He focused his attention one one unit, slowly chipping away.

And finally the unit started to wobble as two leg joints began to separate. That was Shulk's cue. He gripped the claymore sword with both hands and swung as hard as he could. The leg crumbled and the unit fell towards Shulk. He slammed it again with the blade, hard enough to knock it over the edge of the walkway, but as he did he realized he'd lost view of the second unit.

He sensed it behind him and quickly tried to dart aside, but something sliced his back. Shulk groaned as he gritted his teeth, determined to swallow the aching scream that his body instinctively tried to make. Because if Alvis heard then he'd worry.

_Just one more unit... I can do this!_ Shulk told himself.

Shulk turned and held the blade horizontally with both hands to block the mechon's next attack. It's right limb was armed with a gripper; flower-petal shaped metal prongs that could grab and crush a grown homs. Shulk pushed back with all his strength. The sword would hold. It was Alvis's sword afterall, and there was no way Alvis would fight with anything other than the best. If the Monado was unavailable then this claymore was absolutely the next best thing.

The mechon raised its left bladed limb, but as it did the right gripper moved back slightly – just enough to give Shulk the split second he needed. He swung the sword forward, slicing the limb from the mechon's body. And then he turned and darted behind the unit, using the footwork Dunban had taught him and Reyn. He drove the sword into a crevasse at the back of the unit – an area Dunban had always said was good to target. The mechon buzzed as Shulk twisted the blade and the red eyes flickered crazily.

Shulk withdrew the blade and then kicked his leg forward, slamming his boot into the side of the mechon – and sending it clattering over the edge to join its companion.

Shulk tilted his head back, breathing deeply and letting the rain wipe the perspiration from his face. He tightened his grip on Alvis's sword. “I'm so glad that we are so similar...” he murmured. If Alvis had used a different sort of weapon, then Shulk might not have been able to manage.

He closed his eyes, focusing on his surroundings. When he focused like this, he could sense if something was going to happen or not. No vision or instinct came to him. There shouldn't be any more mechon around.

Shulk tried to peer over his shoulder to see the damage to his back, but all he could see was a bloody smear on his shoulder. He raised his arms. Sore, but everything still moved. He'd survive. And the wounds wouldn't be a problem as soon as they found the others. He'd never take Sharla and Melia's healing abilities for granted again.

“Welcome back,” Alvis murmured, as Shulk returned. The drenched seer was where Shulk had left him. His knees were pulled to his chest as he hugged the Monado.

Shulk returned the Monado to its harness and then carefully scooped Alvis up. “It's all right, Alvis. We'll find somewhere safe. And you can finally rest.”


	7. Warm Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder – there is no porn in this story.
> 
> Also, I've had these boys lugging that backpack from chapter one. Do you know how hard it is to write fight scenes and falling scenes without forgetting about a damn bag?! They get to use it now in basically four thousand words of utter shameless Shalvis fluff.

The rainfall was gaining speed as the storm circled tighter around Mechonis. Shulk clutched Alvis tightly as he carried him, but there was little he could do to protect him from the icy downpour. The sun had set and the dark seemed to have deepened the chill of the wind. Shulk shivered; his legs stiff as he trudged up the griddled metal walkway that wound around the exterior of Mechonis.

Alvis's head was pillowed on his shoulder, his black eyes staring upwards, unblinking even as the rain danced across them. “Shulk?”

“Yes, Alvis?”

“Why haven't you left me behind? You have the Monado. You don't need me.”

Shulk’s breath hazed the damp air. “What sort of question is that?”

“You can't save everyone.”

“Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I shouldn’t try.”

“Would you prefer a world where no on dies?”

  
“Of course I'd prefer it if no one ever died, but that's impossible. If everyone lived forever, then no one would have a family because there would be no need to make new people. And if nothing bad ever happened, then we'd never learn to overcome things.”

“You understand things well.”

“You're talking too much. Be quiet, rest, and let me look after you.”

“Giving me commands? Do you think you can control me?”

“I don't control you. You control yourself.”

_I wish._ Alvis’s word appeared in his mind.

“You say some very strange things,” said Shulk.

The metal walkway sloped upwards, gradually steepening. Alvis wasn't heavy, but the stinging pain seeping back into Shulk's legs was hampering progress. He forced himself to keep moving. One foot after the other. The path had been put here by Machina, so it had to go somewhere. Earlier, Alvis had said it would lead back into the Mechonis – and Alvis was never wrong. So they had to keep going. Shulk supposed the rain would at least wash away some of the dirt that had been itching across his skin since the fall. How ironic that the weather had seemed to hear his and Alvis’s wish for a shower or bath.

“I hope the others are all right,” Shulk muttered. “Though it’s hard to imagine Dunban ever being defeated.”

“You’re a resilient group. I’ve enjoyed travelling with you all. Reyn is amusing. And you.”

Shulk laughed, grateful to have something to distract him from chattering teeth. “I’ll take that as a compliment. So would Reyn.”

  
The path did lead somewhere. Eventually, Shulk found several options for returning inside. Two windows led back into Central Factory – both opening onto narrow platforms at different locations, overlooking machinery and... mechon. Nope.

A door opened into a mechon assembly room. Definitely not.

But there was also a small hatchway, which opened into what seemed a disused, oval-shaped utility room. A complex labyrinth of ancient pipes covered the ceiling and most of the walls, but there was also a screen with orange Machina text flickering across the surface. The flooring was made of mesh and Shulk could see more pipework below – and also ether light bleeding through from somewhere. It was quiet; the gurgle of liquid and pressure in pipework, but no sound of machines.

Shulk gently set Alvis down by the entrance and then scouted ahead. Another hatch at the opposite side of the room opened into a short crawlspace and then there was another hatch, leading to a ladder stretching up through a tubular passage. This was not an area that mechon units could traverse. Shulk smiled in relief.

He returned to Alvis, closing the hatch that led outside to shut out the groan of the wind. He shuddered at the pleasant change of temperature; not as warm as other areas of the Mechonis, but still blissful after the frigid exterior.

He explained the layout ahead to Alvis. “I think we'll be safe here. What do you think?”

“I agree with you.”

“How long can you hold Egil for?”

  
“As long as you need.”

“Without hurting yourself? Be honest, Alvis. I don’t want a repeat of what just happened.”

Alvis paused. “Around half a day. Long enough for you to sleep. And then I can lead you to the core. I’ve memorized the way.”

“It’s decided then. We’ll rest here.”

Shulk slumped beside Alvis, enjoying breathing in the warmer air and the feeling of just sitting. When they'd fallen, Shulk had told himself he wouldn't sleep – reaching Egil was far more important. Egil was still the crucial goal, but limits had been established. Alvis was tired. And so was Shulk. His eyes were aching and the soreness seemed to stretch across his entire face. The effect of Alvis’s “gift” was also fading. His legs hurt – the gashes felt as if they were burning through his flesh – and a similar sensation torched his back. The mesh floor wouldn’t be comfortable, but it had been two days since either of them had slept. As long as there were no mechon, that would do.

Shulk glanced at Alvis. His companion’s head was tilted up, staring at the fat pipes crossing the ceiling with blackened eyes. Water dripped from his saturated hair. He didn't seem to be shivering, but Alvis always felt cold to the touch – and he was always wearing a coat. He must be freezing. Though Shulk had no idea if that sensation bothered the seer or not. “You're soaked,” he said.

“That seems to be the theme of this series of events.”

“I'm sorry.”

Alvis tilted his head, smiling faintly. “Why are you apologizing, Shulk? I told you earlier – it's not your fault. I landed us in that fuel tank. And I advised us to come outside. I am the one who should apologize to you for the trouble I have caused.”

“And you are the reason I am still alive after that fall. Will you be all right? Your eyes... what's wrong with them?”

“This must be strange and frightening for you. It's an overloaded error code. Imagine that you push yourself a little harder than your body can take. And you need to rest. It's like that.”

“I don't think it's the same thing at all, Alvis.”

“Perhaps not. But then, I'm not quite the same as you and other Homs, am I?”

“Are you going to finally tell me what you are?”

“Trying to take advantage of my disorientated state, Shulk? That’s terribly cruel.” Though Alvis was smiling softly as he spoke. _You’ll find out soon._

Shulk felt himself smiling back. It was relief that Alvis was still definitely Alvis. “Can you see? With your eyes like that?”

Alvis held his hand in front of his face. “Mostly. The numbers get in the way a little. I am trying to correct them.”

Numbers? Shulk knew Alvis wouldn’t answer questions now, but he had promised to tell him everything at some point. Shulk would have to remember all of the questions he wanted to ask.

“Will food help?” asked Shulk, as he rummaged through the backpack for the wrapped food rations. “We have squashed potato cakes from Colony Six, dried crumbly fish, nut loaf, salted ponio and some fruit. Including your favourite, Makna grapes, though I think they're over-ripe and definitely oozy.”

“My favourite?”

“You mentioned earlier that you liked them. So consider them a gift from me to you.” Shulk gently pushed the sticky grapes into Alvis's hand.

“I do need nutrition for this form. Thank you.” Alvis plucked one grape from his palm with his thumb and forefinger, but his hand wobbled as he raised it to his lips. He blinked. Slowly he tried to steer the grape to his mouth, but he bumped it against his cheek.

“Here.” Shulk took the grape and pressed it to Alvis's mouth, pushing it between his lips.

“Thank you.” Alvis chewed slowly and carefully.

Shulk wanted to ask again if he'd be all right, but Alvis had already said he would, so Shulk would have to be patient. He fed Alvis the rest of the grapes, half an apple, and then bullied him into nibbling some potato cake and nutloaf. Shulk ate half of the remaining food to settle his own stomach, and then checked the contents of the backpack to remind himself what else they had that might be useful for bedtime: an oily towel, Shulk's knitted jumper, a blanket... something for Alvis to sleep on at least. Shulk sighed as he found the bottle of soap at the bottom of the bag.

“I would give almost anything to be back in Alcamoth right now,” he murmured. “The showers were amazing.”

“Do you wish to wash?”

“Yes.”

“I can grant that.”

“Eh?”

“Take the Monado.”

Shulk stared. Alvis sounded quite serious, but with those blackened, dazed eyes, Shulk did wonder if Alvis knew what he was doing. Curiously, Shulk gripped the hilt of the Monado and stood. He focused. Alvis seemed to wince as the blue ether blade took shape but he also smiled before Shulk could start to worry. “You need to hit the large silver pipe...”

Shulk looked between Alvis, the Monado, and the pipes. The light from the Monado flickered. In time with Alvis's awkward breaths. Shulk froze. Alvis… and the Monado…

“Go on, Shulk. Something like this won’t hurt me.” Alvis sounded eager.

Shulk directed the blade upwards. It slid easily into the pipe. Steam and liquid spilled from the metal wound. Shulk yelped as he jumped backwards in surprise, tripping and landing face first on the lattice floor by Alvis's feet. He groaned as he rubbed his nose.

Alvis chuckled. “Are you all right?”

“Um... yes...” Shulk scrambled to his knees as he stared at the pipe and the clear, steaming liquid pouring from it. He touched his face where the liquid had splashed. It had been hot, but it didn't burn. “Water?”

“Your reaction was a little dramatic, I must say.” Alvis slowly pulled his torn shirt over his head and then proceeded to unbuckle his belt, trousers and boots.

Earlier they'd undressed together after crossing the ether lake. That was then. And this was now. Shulk still had the taste of Alvis's mouth on his tongue and there was no ignoring how achingly soothing and natural that kiss had felt. And why did Alvis have to look like this anyway? Tanned all over – no pale blotches or red blemishes. And slender – very unlike Reyn and Dunban; a similar build to Shulk's, though more delicate, but still with gently defined muscles.

Shulk told himself not to stare. But he was definitely staring as Alvis, naked apart from the jewelled necklace, grabbed hold of the pipes on the wall to help himself up and then slowly tottered forward until he could step into the stream of water. He sighed as he raked his hands through his silver hair, scattering water across the room.

Shulk opened his mouth, but it was a long moment before he was actually able to say anything. “It’s hot water?”

“What did you think it would be?”

“I just... it surprised me! It... hurt.”

“It's not hot enough to burn, Shulk. I'm hurt. Did you think I'd have you slice into a pipe full of chemicals?” Alvis looked sideways at him and Shulk had to cover his face for a moment. That look… with water dripping down Alvis’s face…

“Um… well… you could have warned me, Alvis.”

“I apologize if I startled you. These pipes transport various substances throughout Mechonis. This one is merely hot water. I’m unsure of how they use it, but it is beneficial for us. Come here. You'll feel better.”

Shulk peered between his fingers, just in time to see Alvis step forward, lean down and hold his hand out, as an offer to help Shulk up from the floor.

“Eh?!”

Come here. With naked Alvis. And the smell of hot steam. The stream of water was only small, so they'd have to stand very close to share it.

Alvis tilted his head, black eyes staring, and brow furrowed slightly in puzzlement. And Shulk remembered the link between them. “Um, Alvis? Can you see my thoughts?”

“I told you before: sometimes. Do you want me to-”

“No! No, stay out of my head for a moment.”

“Are you all right? Your face has turned pink.”

Alvis was Alvis. And Alvis wasn't a Homs. Gentle hands and touches, holding hands and even the meeting of lips... Shulk was starting to understand that they didn't have the same meaning to Alvis as they did for other Homs. Or maybe with the “errors”, Alvis had just temporarily forgotten some of his Homs behaviours and social norms.

But he also meant no harm. The outstretched hand was asking for Shulk's presence – and confused as to why he was hesitating. To him, the situation was simple – they were both cold and wet, and here was something to help them feel better. Shulk could point out the problem, but Alvis was already disorientated, and bemusing him further seemed cruel.

“Shulk?”

“All right.” Deep breaths. Licking dry lips. “All right.” He'd bathed with Reyn dozens of times – and swam naked with other male friends at the colony on hot days. It wasn't an issue (though absolutely none of them had looked like Alvis). Slowly he let his hand clasp Alvis's and allowed the seer to help him stand.

“You're shivering, Shulk.”

“A little.”

“The water will warm you up, but let me see your wounds first.” Alvis moved behind him, inspecting Shulk's back. Light hands danced across tender skin. “This one is not deep.”

“That's good news.”

Alvis pressed both hands beneath Shulk's arms, feeling down his sides, across his chest and lower. “Bruises everywhere... and then...” Alvis knelt. His hands found Shulk's hips and then slowly slid down his legs to the deep gashes on the calves. “These are worse, but I'm pleased to say they aren't serious. Shall I numb the pain?”

“Um...”

“I'll use a different approach since we have more time – and it will last longer. Unless you prefer that I k-”

“Oh, uh, the different approach is fine.”

“Hold still.”

Still? Shulk barely dared even breathe.

Gently Alvis's hands pressed against the wound on his back. A cooling touch that numbed the sore burning. It was similar to the sensation of healing ether. Shulk winced as he felt it seep into the split skin, but instantly the pain seemed to dissipate, leaving a pleasant tingle instead. Again, Alvis’s hands slid down his body. Shulk bit his lip slightly, holding his breath. Fingers gently touched the gashes on his legs, letting the ether flow into them.

“That feels better, right?” said Alvis.

Shulk stretched upwards to test how his body felt. A slight soreness on his back and legs, but nothing else. Except the memory of those hands running over him… “Thank you,” he murmured.

“You can step into the water now. Cleaning the wounds will be good and I’ve stopped the bleeding.” Alvis's hands helpfully unbuttoned Shulk's trousers.

Shulk grabbed his wrists quickly. “Er, I can manage.”

“As you wish.”

Shulk slid the wet trousers from his legs. He squeezed some of the rainwater out and then draped them over a pipe on the wall that protruded just enough to act as a rail for hanging clothes. But the underwear would be a problem. Because there would be no hiding the effect Alvis was having… Shulk had been trying to ignore it, but there was a definite effect...

He glanced at the seer. Alvis stared unashamedly, and yet Shulk knew he wouldn’t be bothered by the arousal. He hadn’t been offended by the over-enthusiastic kiss (if anything, he’d seemed amused; a being that seemed to enjoy observing Homs).

_**You can do anything to him. He won’t mind.** _

Shulk supposed he really could do anything to him… and Alvis would just let it happen, smile in amusement or even curiosity, and tell him it was fine.

_But that doesn’t make it fine at all,_ thought Shulk.

_**Do it. It’s his own fault for putting himself in this situation. May as well make use of him for some entertainment.** _

_No._

Kallian had once told Shulk that Alvis seemed to keep everyone at arm’s length. And Shulk was glad – because it was suddenly obvious how vulnerable Alvis could be. He was a good Homs; polite, helpful and caring – and physically stunning – but he was definitely missing the complexities that came with true emotion. If he trusted the wrong person, it could be disastrous.

  
He trusted Shulk. There was a reason they could find comfort in being close to one another. But when Alvis was unwell like this, there were limits that should be respected. Shulk had already done him a disservice by responding to that kiss the way he had. He wouldn’t slip up again like that. Because even if Alvis was fine with it, it didn’t make it right.

_**It’s about time you learned to do as I say! Why won’t you listen?** _

Shulk finished undressing and then let Alvis take his hand and lead him into the flow of water. Hot – enough to make Shulk gasp. But it didn't scold. And he could feel an internal moan from his aching muscles. It wasn’t the same as the bubbling spray from the showers in Alcamoth’s palace – far from it – but after the long journey and the chill of the rain, the drab flow from the pipe was paradise. Shulk groaned happily as he tilted his head back. “I've just found my favourite place in Mechonis.” He rubbed his arms, watching as the fuel stains began to loosen and then scratched his hair. Matted clumps…

“Do you want this?” Alvis tapped his arm. He'd retrieved the bottle of soap from the bag. He flipped the lid and poured the thick cream liquid into his hands. “Turn around.”

“W-what are you going to do?”

Alvis tilted his head. “It’s soap. What do you think I’m going to do?”

“Oh, right.” Stupid question.

Shulk did as he was told, closing his eyes as Alvis’s hands began to gently rub the soap into his hair, massaging his scalp. Shulk smiled. It was tentative, but he could feel the connection between them. Alvis was simply pleased to be with him. Not even a hint of understanding of how intimate the situation was. He wanted Shulk to feel better after the long journey. He wanted to look after him. Because Shulk was important to him.

“Alvis… will you do me a favour?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tell the others about this.”

“As you wish.”

Because Shulk understood, but he doubted anyone else would if they saw them now.

Alvis lathered the soap over his head. Shulk closed his eyes. He could feel that Alvis wanted to protect him…

… because Alvis wanted him to do something. _Needed_ him to do something.

Shulk didn’t want to look any deeper because that seemed rude. It was fine if Alvis had ulterior motives – Shulk had known that a long time ago. It didn’t matter because Shulk trusted him.

“Alvis? You’re very kind to me. Is there anything I can do for you?”

_Win. Against Zanza._

“Z-”

“In Eryth Sea, you can get a special oil from an oil branch if you break it open. You should try it on hair. It makes it softer,” said Alvis.

“What do you mean about Z-”

Alvis pressed soapy fingers over Shulk’s mouth. With his other hand, he steered Shulk’s head into the flow of water so that he could rinse the bubbles away. Shulk didn’t understand why, but it was clear Alvis didn’t want him to speak that name aloud. He was curious, but Alvis’s hands were gentle and reassuring as they teased the soap from his hair; a silent indicator that all would be well and that there was no need for Shulk to worry.

Alvis stepped back as he finished his task. Shulk scrubbed his fingers through his hair. “Thank you, Alvis.”

Shulk cleaned the rest of his body himself. As he did, Alvis poured more soap into his hands. He tried to transfer it to his hair, but missed. Shulk watched him make a second failed attempt. “It’s all right. I’ll do it for you,” he said.

He wiped the soap from Alvis’s hands and then rubbed it into the silver hair. Alvis definitely hadn’t liked being filthy, so Shulk took extra care to massage the bubbles into every part of his scalp – moving his fingers gently so that he didn’t hurt him. Alvis closed his eyes. He looked happy.

“Shulk, what kind of relationship would we have if I actually was a Homs?”

Typical Alvis; apparently not as clueless about the situation as Shulk had thought – and speaking in the same amused tone he’d used after Shulk had kissed him. _I feel like a specimen that is being observed,_ Shulk thought to himself. It reminded Shulk a little of how he used to curiously watch colonies of bugs crawling along the ground as a child. Alvis had said before that he liked observing people. Shulk paused as he thought about the answer. “Given how many times you’ve ducked my questions, I’m going to go with: think about it and decide for yourself.”

“Ah, well played!” Alvis laughed lightly. “I can’t make decisions alone. Or at least, it’s a complicated process.”

“Alvis, I think you need to sleep.”

Because although Shulk told himself he wouldn’t be tempted by the attractive being in front of him, there were definitely odd, flustered thoughts as his mind helpfully tried to explain with imagery how it worked between two males.

Alvis suddenly turned around and leaned his head against Shulk’s. “It's pleasant. Being with you,” he murmured. His lips were so close that they almost brushed Shulk’s cheek as he spoke.

“A little too pleasant,” said Shulk.

“My apologies.”

Alvis didn’t move. He wasn’t helping matters at all, but it wasn’t his fault. Shulk lightly wrapped an arm around him. Alvis said he would be fine – and Shulk had no doubt that he would be – but there were odd shadows in his mind that Shulk could sense. A lonely frustration that Shulk couldn’t understand, but it made him want to hold Alvis tighter as the hot water streamed over them before falling away through the mesh flooring. He supposed they probably wouldn’t share an experience like this again – the circumstances were unique – so for a selfish moment he let himself enjoy holding Alvis to his chest. For the first time, the seer actually felt warm to the touch. But Shulk absolutely only let the cuddle last a moment. Otherwise, it would just be harder to let go.

  
Slowly he loosened the embrace. He focused back on Alvis’s hair, rubbing his hands through the locks to wash away the soap. Alvis’s hair was very soft; no tangles despite everything that had happened. He smoothed it with his fingers. Alvis would prefer it looking smooth rather than sticking up all over the place (no doubt what Shulk’s was doing right now).

“All right. You’re done,” said Shulk, as the last of the soap disappeared through the mesh. “How you doing at fixing your errors?”

“It’s complicated. Maybe I should shut down…”

“You mean sleep?”

“It’s a bit deeper than that, but essentially yes. I can’t remember the last time I deactivated. But the field against apocrypha should hold.”

“It sounds like a good idea. You’re acting a little odd.”

“Is it a problem?”

“No, but I think you need to sleep.”

“Understood.”

Shulk kissed Alvis on the top of his wet head before retreating from the water. He squeezed his hair and then shook his arms and legs. The oily towel that Shulk had left by the backpack was mainly dry, though rather crusty. He dabbed at himself and handed it to Alvis. “It’s not great, but you can dry yourself a little,” he said. “But it’s warmer here with the water now. The air’s a little damp but I think we’ll dry soon enough.”

Alvis vaguely rubbed his hair while Shulk checked their clothes. Everything was still dripping wet though, importantly, the underwear was wearable. Shulk pulled his own on and then threw Alvis’s over his shoulder at the seer. “There you go. Put them on.” Because, honestly, Shulk didn’t dare let either of them sleep naked.

He yawned as he lay down on the metal floor by the wall. This had to be one of the worst places he’d ever slept; second only to Tephra Cave (at least there were no giant spiders here). But that said, he was getting used to sleeping in hard, uncomfortable places. When your body needed sleep, anywhere would do.

  
After a few moments, he looked up to see what Alvis was doing. Underpants were on (thankfully), but he was motionless as he stared at the screen on the opposite wall. There was a tiny control panel beside it. Of course – Alvis liked computers. Shulk watched as the orange glow of the screen flickered across the seer’s face, lighting his dark eyes for a moment.

“Alvis, we can look at that later,” said Shulk. “Come here and rest.”

Alvis lay down close to Shulk, leaning his head on Shulk’s shoulder. Shulk supposed he should have expected this, given Alvis’s current lack of regard for any personal space...

Though from a practical point, huddling together made sense. The running warm water breathed some heat into the tiny room, but ebbs of cold still permeated the metal space. But the problem was the feel of Alvis’s bare chest against his side… it was nice. Far too nice.

“Move over a moment.” Shulk directed Alvis off of him as he grabbed the backpack. He searched for his knitted jersey. “Put that on.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You.”

“Temperature doesn’t bother me.”

“Just put it on. It will make me worry about you less.”

“I’ve never worn anything like this before…”

“Such a pampered life, Alvis.”

“It had its perks. I hope you’ve washed this...”

“Not since the fuel tank but you get what you’re given. Put it on.”

Because no way was Shulk going to let Alvis sleep in nothing but a pair of underpants – especially if he insisted on using Shulk as a pillow.

Shulk had to help Alvis coordinate his arms through the sleeves, but it fit him perfectly. Shulk squashed the backpack into a shape suitable for a pillow and then wrapped an arm around Alvis to pull him back against his shoulder as they lay down together. He pulled the blanket over the two of them. It was small, but with Alvis pressed against him it would just about cover both of them.

“Goodnight, Alvis. And I look forward to you feeling better in the morning.”

_Shulk. I’m really glad it was you._

“What do you mean?” asked Shulk.

_I can’t wait until you have the True Monado. And what decision you will make._

Shulk watched Alvis’s eyes close. There would be no further explanation. Even when Alvis was disorientated, he clung to his secrets and riddles. His breaths slowed until Shulk could no longer hear them. Beside them, the Monado stopped glowing.

He looked at the hatch. They were sealed in and nothing should be able to reach them here, except for Egil, he supposed, but he would be preoccupied. Shulk felt they would be safe. He stroked Alvis’s hair. After the fuel tank, Alvis had done the same with Shulk and it had felt soothing; Shulk hoped it was the same for Alvis now. The seer didn’t move and Shulk looked again at the Monado. It had definitely hurt Alvis whenever Shulk had tried to force more power from the blade. And at times it seemed to glow in synch with Alvis’s breaths. _Is it possible…?_ Shulk thought.

Though that would explain why Shulk felt as if he’d known him for such a long time… He’d used to spend hours looking at the Monado in the laboratory in Colony 9, talking to it, sharing his thoughts and feelings with it…

He tucked the blanket around them tighter. “You’ve protected me for a long time. This time, it’s my turn to protect you. Just don’t tell Fiora about us cuddling like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Alvis/Shulk memory space cut scene in the game, when Shulk asks what Alvis is, Alvis tells Shulk that he already knows… so I take that to mean that Shulk already had an inkling that Alvis was the Monado.
> 
> For those waiting for Zanza, he'll be back. He wants to have a word with Alvis.
> 
> Next update may be a tad delayed. Hyrule Warriors is out next week afterall and I love Zelda!


	8. Reunion and Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Hyrule Warriors was delayed in the post. I even booked the day off work :( But since there was no game and the country is in lockdown, I ended up doing some writing to console myself so you got this way sooner than I imagined!

None of Shulk's companions had liked sleeping on Valak Mountain; they'd all complained about the cold and the hardness of the frozen ground. Oddly, Shulk hadn't found it a problem. In fact, sleeping in that silent tower – the place his parents had dedicated their lives to finding – had been one of the most peaceful sleeps he'd ever had; a night of dreams of floating high above the Bionis in an expanse of stars, content to just watch over everyone below.

It was a similar feeling now, Shulk realized, as his mind tentatively edged closer to a waking state. Despite the constant splash of water, hard floor, and being unable to fidget for fear of disturbing Alvis, he'd slept well amongst the same dreams that had calmed him on the cold mountain. And as he woke with his head pillowed on Alvis's chest, he figured out the common factor: Alvis. Alvis had been with them that night in the tower. And for Shulk, sleeping around Alvis was safe and comforting.

“Good morning, Shulk.”

Shulk tilted his head to look up at his friend's face. Lavender eyes looked back at him, lit with a smile. “No one else has eyes like you,” Shulk murmured. “They are beautiful.”

Alvis's eyes widened a little in response.

“Oh, uh...” The remains of sleep clung to Shulk. He hadn't meant to speak aloud, though he was glad he had as Alvis's soft smile intensified. He didn't smile like that very often.

Alvis's arms were wrapped around Shulk – and Shulk supposed the seer had been awake for a while. He was still wearing Shulk's jumper – and the fabric was warm and soft against Shulk's bare chest – but he was also back to wearing his trousers and boots, and their positions had been adjusted so that Alvis was sitting up and Shulk was cuddled against him, the blanket still wrapped around both of them.

“You look much better,” said Shulk.

“All errors are now corrected. And you also look better after rest. I believe you have sufficient strength for what lies ahead.”

“Mmm. Fighting should be easier now. But... don't worry me like that again, Alvis.”

“I will try. I feel I must apologize. I caused you some... discomfort... during my disorientated state. I am sorry if I offended you.”

“Offended? Never. I'm glad – and honoured – to have been able to take care of you, and to spend this time with you. It wasn't unpleasant.”

Alvis was suddenly holding him a little tighter. Shulk focused hard. He could still sense the connection between them, but it was well guarded by Alvis. Resting seemed to have significantly revitalized the seer. It was unfair – Alvis seemed able to easily read Shulk's thoughts when he wanted to, but the same privilege was not offered to Shulk.

And yet it was also fine, because it was Alvis.

_And you still promise to tell me everything about you when the time is right, don't you Alvis?_

_Of course._

It was time to go. Alvis may have been holding Egil, but that wouldn't last forever. The brief rest had been necessary, but any more time spent here was selfish. Shulk was the heir to the Monado and he had responsibilities. He sighed as he wrapped both arms around Alvis. “It's time to leave. Can you take me to the core?”

“Yes.”

“What about apocrypha?”

“It still causes irritation, but we have both rested. I will be fine. However, I advise avoiding unnecessary battles. If you can destroy that generator then I will be most grateful – and having the sword at full strength will be important for fighting Egil. I understand you wish to reason with him, but I don't think he will listen quietly.”

“Agreed.”

“But you have a way of inspiring others so I look forward to the outcome.”

“Thanks for the pressure.”

“Pressure? I don't mean to-”

Shulk laughed as he pressed a hand to Alvis's mouth. “It was a joke. And thank you for the compliment.”

Alvis's eyes brightened. Shulk stared for a moment. Alvis's lips were soft against his fingers. Deep breath. Time to let go. Slowly he untangled himself from Alvis's lap and then stood.

Alvis knelt down and pressed his hands against the floor. His eyes closed for a brief moment. “Egil is changing tactics. He has adjusted apocrypha and is changing some other controls at the core. I don't think I will be able to hold him for as long as I anticipated. I would like to enjoy this time with you, but instead I must insist we hurry.”

Shulk nodded as he hurriedly dressed and repacked the bag. The drinking water was nearly gone so he filled it up from the pipe – the heat would soon fade. He checked his legs. The gashes were already closing – the skin pulled together from Alvis's healing ether.

“Here.” Alvis stood with the Monado; the tip pressed against the floor as he held it by the hilt.

Shulk wrapped his hand just above Alvis's. He smiled. “This reminds me of Makna Forest. You and your mysterious appearance. Those telethia could have killed me without you.”

“When you need me the most, I'll always be there, Shulk.”

“Just remember that you can call me whenever you need me too.”

Another smile from Alvis. And a slight flicker in Shulk's mind as he felt Alvis permitting him some access to sense his feelings of contentment. _Help me guide this world._

Alvis released his grip on the Monado. He backed away and then bowed. “The Monado is yours to wield and ready whenever you are.”

“Then let's go.” Shulk slid the Monado into its harness. He paused for a moment as he looked at the hot water still pouring from the pipe in the middle of the room. Alvis had said Shulk seemed uncomfortable... but actually he'd never been more comfortable. There wasn't any time to discuss things more but... “Alvis... What kind of relationship would we have if you were a Homs?”

“I would sincerely hope it would be at least as good as what we have now.”

* * *

They spent the next few hours awkwardly hiking around the exterior of the Mechonis, crawling through passageways, climbing ladders, and hiding from any mechon patrols, until Alvis pushed open a hatchway that led back into the Central Factory. Shulk paused to check for mechon, before quietly hurrying across the metal floor. Everything in Central Factory – and seemingly throughout Mechonis – looked the same, but there was something familiar about this area... There was a spiral tower in the distance and glowing panels on the far walls. Tentatively, Shulk approached the edge of the metal plateau. “This is where we fell,” he said.

“Right here, to be exact,” said Alvis, planting his feet a few metres away from Shulk. “I was quite surprised to say the least. It's rather difficult to surprise me, so that is a feat, Shulk.”

Shulk laughed. “I will try not to make a habit of it. Which way now?”

“The evidence suggests our companions went in this direction.”

The 'evidence' was the burnt heaps of mechon rubble littering the area. Shulk grabbed Alvis's hand, lacing their fingers together. “Come on.”

“We should be cautious. Mechon units are replenished constantly in the Mechonis. Just because this area has already been cleared doesn't mean there won't still be active units around. But it's just a little further to the core. We need to head up that ramp. There is transporter to the central core.”

The ground seemed to be trembling slightly as they moved. Alvis hadn't said anything, but Shulk had noticed that Alvis would close his eyes every now and then, as if focusing on something only he could sense. It had to be Egil. It wouldn't be long before the Mechonis started to move. Shulk squeezed Alvis's hand, a silent thank you for all of his effort.

The voice came just as they reached the transporter.

“Shulk!”

“ _Shulk!”_

“SHULK!”

“It's Shulk!”

A chorus of voices calling his name and the clatter of metal as a mesh panel was kicked out of a nearby wall; Shulk was surrounded in seconds. Alvis's hand trailed away from his as the seer stepped back. Fiora howling and hugging him so hard that he struggled to breathe; Reyn's huge arms strangling him from behind; Riki grabbing his hand and bouncing; and Dickson laughing maniacally as he grabbed Shulk and everyone else in his way.

“I knew you'd be strong enough to survive!” said Dickson.

Everyone was here. Sharla hugging Melia; Vanea holding her hands to her chest in relief; and Dunban shoving Dickson aside so that he could grab Shulk's hand and shake it firmly. “You had us all worried. We knew you'd stop at nothing to come back but even so...” Dunban threw his arms around Shulk and Fiora. “I'm so relieved you made it!”

Shulk laughed as he held as many of them as he could at once. As he did, he saw that Alvis had retreated from the welcoming party, but he smiled as he watched. In moments when Shulk had been able to sense some of Alvis's thoughts and feelings during their journey, he'd felt a strange loneliness. Did Alvis really feel lonely around them?

_Not at all, Shulk. You all remind me why I love this world._

“Alvis!” Fiora suddenly veered away from Shulk and Dunban to hug the seer instead.

“Eh?” Alvis froze, arms clearly unsure what to do. Shulk had to try hard not to laugh.

“You protected him!” said Fiora. “I know it was you because you're amazing! Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome,” said Alvis.

Fiora smiled as she released him. “Are you both well? No injuries?”

“Shulk has a few scrapes, but he's in one piece,” said Alvis.

“And you?”

“Me?”

“Yes, dream boy, you! Are you hurt? You're wearing Shulk's jumper. What happened?”

Alvis stared at the jumper, as if he'd forgotten it was there. “Oh, this... 'garment'. Do you need this back, Shulk?”

“Keep it.” Because, somehow, Alvis wearing his jumper just felt... nice. “I promise I'll buy you a new coat that you like when this is all over. Reyn, Dunban, do you have something spare? We fell in a fuel tank.”

“A fuel tank?!” said Sharla.

“That's sorta hilarious,” said Reyn. “I would have paid to see that. We've got something you can wear I'm sure. Alvis, if you prefer, I think I've got one of my shirts in my bag.”

“I'll stick with the jumper.”

“What is with that snobby look?!”

“The apocrypha generator is just ahead,” said Dunban. “There's a transporter and then a walkway. There was a field blocking it earlier, but it disappeared just before we heard your voice – so I assume you two had something to do with that? We thought about trying to take it out ourselves, but we decided to wait. Fortunately, there was a convenient hiding place in the wall. I suggest now is a good time to change into some of the heavier armour. I know it's hot in here, but it'll be best to have good defences for when we face Egil.”

“He can't be far from here,” added Melia. “He came to the generator earlier, but we stayed well out of sight. Reyn wanted to fight, but we had faith in you and Alvis.”

“Nice job, Alvis,” said Dickson. He whacked Alvis on the back. Shulk winced as Alvis almost lost his footing. Shulk knew first hand how much Dickson's well-intended thumps could knock your breath away. And Alvis didn't look as if he was the type used to friendly whacks.

“Alvis was amazing,” said Shulk. “I wouldn't have made it without him.”

“And in return, you ensured I wasn't destroyed by mechon,” said Alvis. “It was a joint effort.”

“Shulk amazing! Alvis amazing!” said Riki.

“But how did you survive that fall?” said Sharla. “It was so far that we couldn't see or hear you. We were all so frightened!”

“It was Alvis. And the Monado's power,” replied Shulk. “Are all of you all right? There are mechon heaps everywhere. They kept you busy?”

“We dealt with them,” said Reyn, punching one hand into the other.

“We?” scoffed Dickson. “Dunban and I did all the work while the rest of you were moping!”

“We thought Shulk was dead you harsh geezer!”

“But he wasn't, was he? I told you this wispy shrimp would protect him!” Dickson tried to smack Alvis on the back again, but the seer possibly foresaw the motion since he managed to dart aside with lightning speed.

“Shulk, are you sure you're all right? Do you need to rest before we move on?” asked Sharla.

“I'd appreciate some water since we ran out, but other than that I'm ready to go. Let's talk to Egil and end this,” said Shulk.

_**Kill him.** _

“It's a miracle you've returned,” said Vanea. “And to think you've still been able to use the Monado... you are very special.”

_**You need to kill him.** _

Shulk rubbed his head slightly. It must be the feeling of being so close to the apocrypha generator – it was giving him a slight headache. Egil... if he wouldn't listen then Shulk would kill him. He deserved it after everything he'd done to the Homs colonies, to Fiora, and Egil was also the one who had made the apocrypha generator, which had hurt Alvis so much.

_**That's it. Kill him. Kill him!** _

They spent several minutes rearranging bags, adjusting weapons and checking armour – while Vanea advised them on some of the best ways to deal with the apocrypha generator. Shulk drank greedily from Reyn's water bottle as he listened to the others talking. They were talking about the Monado, and how they would protect and support Shulk while he fought. It was an odd feeling – usually it was Shulk who'd always supported Reyn and Fiora... and yet now he was considered the center of the group.

_**Because you are the strongest. They are all your servants.** _

Shulk rubbed his head again before finishing the water.

“Are you hurt, Shulk?” asked Melia.

“No, I'm just thinking of apocrypha and how it affects the Monado. Do you think we could destory the generator without it?” Shulk looked at the Monado and then at Alvis. _Will it hurt you, Alvis?_

“You should go all out in the battles ahead and rely on the sword,” said Alvis. “In fact, I think you will need too. If you can destroy the generator, you should notice a big difference in the sword's power. But the generator will be heavily guarded. Caution is advised.”

“This is your fight, Shulk,” said Dickson. “I'll stay here and watch the rear.”

“I'll feel safer knowing you're out here to back us up,” said Shulk. He looked at Alvis. He had a feeling the seer wouldn't like this but it was necessary... “Alvis, you stay here too. You've been through a lot.”

Alvis didn't look surprised. But then again, he had the type of expression on his face that Shulk couldn't read so it was difficult to know if he was upset or not. “As you wish,” he said softly. “I suppose we will part ways here then, for now.”

“Too old to join the fray?” Dunban grinned at Dickson.

“Told you before; my job is to haul your body back.”

“No! Riki make sure there no bodies! Riki make sure Shulk win!”

“You do that, tough guy,” said Dickson. He saluted.

They were ready to go. It was terrifying.

_**Finally we will be rid of Mechonis.** _

But also exciting. They'd prepared for this moment so much as a group. And Shulk wanted to end it.

_**Kill him.** _

Shulk suddenly saw that Alvis was staring. And his eyes looked hard.

“We'll be back soon, Alvis.” Shulk hugged him. Alvis's hair and neck smelled faintly of soap. “Please, please take it easy until then. Return to Miqol.”

“I can do that.” Alvis's hands slowly embraced Shulk back.

“Fiora, you might have some competition here,” Reyn said in an obvious stage whisper.

“Reyn silly. Men not make wifeypons.”

“Really?” said Fiora. “But what happens when a guy nopon likes a g-”

“I can hear you all gossiping. Quit it,” said Shulk.

“Cause you look gay,” said Dickson.

Alvis gave a small laugh as Shulk released him. “I see you are all as lively as always.”

“Alvis, take care,” said Fiora. “Dickson, make sure you keep an eye on him.”

“Eh, me? He doesn't need that. He looks like he'll snap in the wind but he won't. Trust me, I've tried to kill him a few times as a joke.” Dickson chuckled as he clamped a hand on Alvis's shoulder.

Melia frowned. “You've made attempts on the life of the royal family's Divine Seer...?”

Dickson waved his hand vaguely. “You high entians take everything so seriously. Lighten up.”

Shulk looked between Dickson and Alvis. Dickson spoke as if he knew Alvis well, but there was not even a trace of a smile from Alvis at the joke. And as much as Shulk cared for both of them, he couldn't imagine the two of them actually having a conversation, or getting along. They'd mostly ignored each other on the way to Mechonis. Though prim and proper Alvis was definitely the type of person Dickson would probably enjoy teasing... poor Alvis.

“Shulk raised by weird guy,” said Riki warily. “Riki should raise Shulk now.”

Shulk laughed. “Sorry, Alvis. We'll be back soon but I bet you can hold your own against Dickson.”

“Yes, just tell the old man what for,” added Dunban.

“Ganging up on me, eh? Stop wasting time and get on with it.” Dickson laughed. “Shulk, use that yellow furball as a shield if you need to.”

They headed up the ramp to the glowing transporter, with Reyn dragging Riki to stop the nopon from trying to challenge Dickson to a scrap. Shulk smiled. He wouldn't change the quiet journey with Alvis for the world, but he'd forgotten how nice it was to be with the others. Shulk had been very quiet as a child. Reyn – and even Fiora at times – had seemed ridiculously loud when he'd met them. But he'd gotten used to that noisy energy quickly.

He looked back at Dickson and Alvis; Dickson waving cheerily and Alvis... just watching.

“Shulk, is he all right?” said Fiora.

Fiora – always observant. She didn't know Alvis that well, but she was kind enough to always spot when something was amiss.

“He's tired I guess, though he tries to hide it. A lot happened,” said Shulk.

“He looks so sad... but I'll keep you safe. We'll all protect each other.”

Sad? Shulk stared at Alvis. A typically blank Alvis expression. But his eyes looked different to usual. Sadness? That didn't seem quite right.

_Alvis, why do you look so... guilty?_ Shulk thought.

Shulk was certain that Alvis could hear him, but he didn't reply.

* * *

Dickson smiled as the transporter took Shulk and the others away. He reached into a pocket and drew out a box of cigars. “Well, this is it. Excited?”

“Seeing it all come together as intended will be satisfying,” replied Alvis.

“Egil turned out to be a bigger pain in the ass than I ever imagined, but we'll be rid of him soon. Shulk will take care of him. And then I think Zanza will rise. I can't wait to see him. I can't wait to let loose. This form is too small... it drives me mad.”

“Shulk is also considering a peaceful solution. With Vanea there, it is possible they will negotiate.”

“That woman... I'd hoped I could find a way to throw her over the edge, but there was no opportunity. If Shulks fails to follow through then I'm done. I'll just shoot him myself and let Zanza take care of things.”

“Shoot him? You raised him.”

Dickson placed a cigar in his mouth, returning the packet to his pocket and rummaging for his lighter. “When Dunban told me that Shulk had left the colony with the Monado, I knew it was the will of Zanza. But I've had weeks to prepare for this moment... and I've let the boy go. It's time for a new era. I can't wait to get it over with. I'll forget Shulk soon enough. What about you?”

“Me?”

Dickson grinned as he lit the cigar, inhaling deeply before letting the smoke escape. “I've noticed it. I've been distancing myself from them for a while... but you... what's it all about? Buddying up with Shulk like that? I saw you both on the Junks – he'd eat out of your hand if you asked him to. And you're even swapping clothes now. Enough to make a grown man vomit.”

Alvis smiled. “It was necessary to guide him to this stage. Are you jealous? You had him to yourself for so many years. I did suggest it may be better to raise him in the safety of Alcamoth from the start.”

“He needed a backbone – and I wanted him to hate those mechon. He'd have been far too pampered with those winged aristocrats. Look at him – he's a fighter. I did a damn good job.”

“I also feel that I have done a very good job.”

“I admit it, I was concerned about him when he fell, but you led him back here safely. In fact, you led him back here so that he could die. Well done.” Dickson laughed loudly, smoke gushing from his mouth and nose. The sound stretched unnaturally as Dickson forced himself to carry on for a few moments.

“I do what is necessary for the world,” said Alvis.

Dickson drew heavily on the cigar. “Well, it's not as if there was anyone called Shulk to begin with anyway. So don't let it eat you up too much. But well played, you deceitful bastard. Hey – where are you going?”

Alvis had started walking away. “To the Junks.”

“What for?”

“To ensure it's ready to leave.”

“Who the heck cares?”

“It's more convenient than telethia. Have you seen the weather outside? And if any of them have the will to survive, Zanza will surely want them to witness what he plans to do with the world.”

Dickson blew another plume of smoke as he laughed. “You're an even colder, crueller man than I am. Do what you want. Though I'm surprised you don't want to watch the show. I'm going to wait a bit and then follow them.”

“And I will prepare for the next stage.”

“Sure you're not just going to take a little a nap on that heap of metal trash? You're always being lazy and leaving me and Lorithia to do the fighting.”

“You have your obligations and I have mine.” Alvis paused. “A nap? Why not? It was hard work keeping him safe. I am tired.”

“Shouldn't have let him fall then should you? You're supposed to be able to see the future. Why didn't you try to stop it?”

Alvis smiled. “The future has many paths. I thought you would fall, not him.”

Dickson grinned with narrowed eyes. “Fuck off out of here you cocky silver-haired twat. Unless you want to have climb back up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time. I made a mistake and I am too lazy a writer to fix it... I checked the cut scenes. Alvis and Dickson are actually present for the apocrypha fight. They then hang back when the group moves on to face Egil. But I didn't want to have to rework this chapter AND write the apocrypha battle so I've left it as is.
> 
> Coming up next: it's Zanza time!
> 
> I also started using Twitter a bit. There is some amazing Shalvis art on there. And I’m really happy to talk to fellow Shalvis fans :) They know they are - their tweets always brighten my day


	9. Zanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for making you all wait so long for this update! I always try to update fanfics quite quickly, but this update has taken longer for various reasons. Mostly gaming reasons. SORRY!
> 
> This is shorter than intended; there was supposed to be another section to this chapter but the chapter was already really long… so I thought it best to split the ideas into two chapters. The good news is that the next chapter is part drafted already so I hope to have that online soon (I teased the chapter a bit on Twitter so some people have a vague idea of what's coming). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads this and comments. Writing is really hard and it means so much to me to know that people enjoy this. 
> 
> It’s Zanza time.

As the battle against Egil raged on, Shulk could feel himself growing angrier and angrier. Egil had initiated the mechon attack, killing so many and putting Fiora through a living hell. And there had been other attacks too. How many times had Shulk, Reyn and Fiora quivered in Dunban's arms as they'd hid in the colony shelter – the sirens wailing across the colony and permeating nightmares for days after?

And long before Shulk was born, the mechon had come – wiping out the other homs colonies. Colony 9 had hung on for so long because of its sheltered position and the coverage offered by the anti-air batteries, but the mechon attacks had increased once most of the other colonies fell. They had been on the verge of annihilation before the Monado was found – allowing Dunban and the others to storm Sword Valley.

  
Egil was the one responsible for all of the pain. The other machina did not want to fight, but also did not have the ability to stop him. But Shulk did. And he would end it now.

_After this, we can go home. Rebuild the colonies. Fiora, Reyn and I can show the others how peaceful the colony is. No one will have to use the Monado again._

  
Egil almost won. The power of his mechon unit, Yaldabaoth, was immense and once Egil gained full control over the Mechonis' functions and took aim at Bionis, it was almost over.

But with all of them working together, they prevailed. Yaldabaoth was falling to bits with smoke rushing from numerous golden wounds. Shulk leapt into the air to finish it, cleaving the unit's metal helm from the body. He could hear the others calling for him to stop. Why did they want him to spare Egil? This was for all of them. Even Vanea had understood that Egil's death was the most likely outcome.

The decapitated mechon head revealed the cockpit. Egil stared in shock. “How could this have happened?” he muttered. But he lowered his eyes. He knew it was over. Strapped into the unit, there was nothing he could do to fight back anymore. Shulk raised the Monado.

**_Do it. Kill him. Kill him_ **

That voice... Who was that? Shulk had heard the voice before from time to time lately. It was familiar somehow. He’d always assumed it was just a random part of his own mind – everyone had conflicting thoughts occasionally.

**_Kill him. Strike him down._ **

I will. I'll kill him. A thousand times over, Shulk thought.

**_Yes! Finish him. End it. This is what you've wished for._ **

Yes, this was Shulk's wish. He would kill him. For Fiora. The emperor. His home.

He held the Monado tightly. But suddenly there was another voice in his head. _You must find your Monado. Are you ready?_ Alvis. Shulk could imagine the seer's soft gaze – the same eyes that always calmed him. And with the voice, came a flurry of memories... everyone Shulk had met since leaving the colony. Memories of how much everyone wanted to live in a peaceful world – especially Fiora and Meyneth. So much had happened to Fiora and yet she was passionate about helping the machina. Shulk wanted the same – he wanted a peaceful world. Otharon, Gadolt, Sharla, Dunban... Fiora and Meyneth wanting to build a peaceful world. Originally it was about killing machines – things that didn't seem to be alive. When had it gotten so complicated? Shulk had never wanted to kill people…

The Monado quivered in his hands, the frame vibrating as the blade seemed to tense and increase in power. It wanted to sever Egil's head – and it felt as if something inside Shulk was trying to force his arms to move to finish the job. Shulk thought about giving in. A voice told him that Egil could never be redeemed; it told Shulk that he should be angry.

But Shulk didn’t feel angry anymore. _This isn't how I want to use the Monado._

Or how Alvis would want him to use the Monado.

Still the voice told Shulk to kill Egil...

“No, this isn't what I want!” Shulk screamed.

Fiora yelled for him to stop. And Shulk did. The ether blade vanished and the Monado flexed into its ground state. Shulk took a deep breath as he slowly lowered the blade. How many times lately had he almost surrendered to that anger inside of him? The same anger that had yelled at Alvis... the same voice that had urged him to take advantage of Alvis when the seer had been disorientated. Shulk's legs wobbled. Slowly he sat on Yaldabaoth's shoulder.

“Why didn't you do it?” asked Egil. “Killing me would have saved your world!”

Egil sounded furious. Shulk took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Everything felt better this way. Calmer. “I've forgotten all about that,” Shulk murmured softly. _Alvis, this is the right decision, isn't it? I can tell that Fiora and the others think so, but what about you? I think this is what you would want me to do._

“Forgotten it?!” Egil spat.

“I realized that we both share the same pain.” Shulk had wanted to kill as many mechon as possible – and Egil, once he'd found out he existed. But Egil had only done this because the Bionis attacked Mechonis in the first place. And after meeting the other Machina – being welcomed in their village – how could Shulk hate them? “Egil, I don't have a reason to kill you.”

“Even if you do not, I still do!”

“I know, but I won't do it.”

“If you do not kill me now, my blade will annihilate every last one of your people!”

“I can't kill you, but I can stop your blade. And I'll do it over and over again until we understand one another.”

_I'm glad I didn't give in... I even told Dunban not to give in to hatred when he wanted to kill Mumkhar. It would have been pretty hypocritical of me to lecture Dunban and then kill Egil..._ Shulk looked down at the others. They were watching him; faces pale, but definitely relieved. He guessed that they approved of Shulk's choice. He smiled. _I'm glad you are all with me._

Egil sighed. “You have used the Monado well,” he murmured. “But do you truly believe you are its master? Mechonis and Bionis once lived in harmony. They coexisted in peace without hatred or strife. Everybody shared the belief that the prosperity of our two worlds would continue for all eternity. It would have done if it were not for the Monado. The Monado refused to permit the existence of Mechonis. Or rather, the existence of anything but itself. And one day it took control of my friend, Arglas. And he became Zanza. It was Arglas, possessed by Zanza, who directed his sword at Mechonis.”

Shulk looked between Egil and the red blade, frowning. “I don't understand. Does being controlled by the Monado mean you will eventually become Zanza?”

Shulk felt moments of rage that didn't seem to belong to him, but those moments could be controlled – and it had never felt as if the Monado was trying to 'possess' him. Even at Prison Island, when he’d met Zanza, there had been no indication that Zanza had wanted to hurt him. He had greeted Shulk warmly, but the giant had certainly looked tired – and almost relieved when Metal Face’s weapon had hit him.

Dunban had once said he felt he was being controlled by the Monado during the battle for Sword Valley battle, but Dunban definitely had not become Zanza. And if Zanza was going to possess anyone, surely he would want someone like Dunban with his incredible strength?

“The Monado is Zanza. Zanza is the Monado,” said Egil. “The two are one and the same.”

That didn't sit right, somehow. In Shulk's mind, he'd already decided what the Monado was. And it wasn't Zanza…

“In order to perpetuate the existence of his soul, Zanza inhabits beings of Bionis,” Egil continued. “But you appear to be different.”

“Different?”

“I can see it. How well you have retained your sense of self. Perhaps you can break the curse of Zanza.” Egil looked down at the others, smiling at Fiora. “And was that not precisely our wish, Lady Meyneth?”

A curse from Zanza... Alvis had mentioned that he wanted Shulk to 'win' against Zanza, but of course he hadn't revealed the details. If Zanza was the Monado, then where did Alvis fit in? But Egil was also suggesting that Zanza was inhabiting Shulk. That wasn't possible because Zanza had perished at Prison Island…

Maybe it was time to ask Alvis about this. Alvis had said he would find out when the time was right – and now certainly felt like an appropriate moment. Shulk smiled. “I don't know much about any curse, but for now, all I can do is this.” He held out his hand. “Egil, we can live in peace again.”

Egil stared. “Again? I see... Yes, you are right...”

Shulk moved closer to help Egil out of the mechon unit.

And then there was a gunshot. Pain. Something had hit his back. And it felt like his heart exploded. Shulk felt dizzy. Egil stared in horror. And the others were screaming.

“Dickson!” Dunban screamed.

Shulk turned. His vision blurred as he tasted the blood flooding his mouth.

“You shouldn't have done that, brat.”

\-------------------------------------------

_Dickson?_

Shulk wasn’t sure if what he had seen before everything faded to black was correct or not. He supposed it didn’t matter anymore.

_I'm sorry, everyone._

The pain in Shulk’s chest was gone.

So was his heartbeat. Not a single breath. Neither warm nor cold.

_I died._

“Yes, you did. A very long time ago, to be exact.”

Shulk didn't recognize the voice. He opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, floating. The space was reminiscent of the night sky. Shulk, Fiora and Reyn had loved to sit in the park back at the colony and look up while talking about the future, but this place was darker; almost suffocating. There were still stars – an endless stream scattered across the dark – but there were also odd, floating rocks; deadened lumps that nothing could ever grow on. The starlight could have been beautiful, but Shulk could sense that it was endless. There was nothing here.

“Shulk, do you know who I am?” asked the voice.

Shulk tried to sit up, but there was no ground. His arms and legs flailed as he tried to turn in the direction the voice came from. Whoever was here with him chuckled, clearly amused by Shulk's weak attempts to orientate himself.

The stranger floated into view above Shulk; smooth blond hair that came to his chin, narrowed grey eyes... and a face that was somehow unsettlingly familiar. He was dressed in slim, dazzling white and gold armour that hugged his body. Angelic butterfly wings made of lines of ether light unfolded from his back. He grinned. “You are in the presence of your God, Shulk. Do you remember what I said when the Monado was unshackled? Only a God would be able to stand against you.”

Shulk stared. “What 'you' said?”

“You look surprised. This is my true form, Shulk.”

“True form? Zanza?”

“Very good.”

“Was Egil telling the truth? Did you really attack Mechonis?”

“Yes. It was necessary.”

“Where are we?”

“You are here. The where is insignificant.”

There were many stories told amongst the homs about death, but none had involved an endless sky. The tradition was to be returned to the Bionis via ether pools, which would slowly dissolve the body. Shulk wondered if that would happen to him. Or maybe...

“Can I go back? Are you here to help me?”

Zanza had helped him on Prison Island. And Shulk was indebted to him for that. It seemed appropriate that they should meet again. He had much to ask. And no doubt Zanza had done a lot of thinking during his imprisonment.

Shulk realized how foolish his thoughts were as soon as Zanza laughed.

“Why would I help you? The homs have spread like bacteria. The sensation of you all clinging to my body is quite disgusting.”

Shulk could still see his own body when he looked at himself. He could still touch it and feel the difference between touching skin and touching the curved armour Dunban had given to him. But internally there was no life to feel inside his body. Emotions, however, still seemed to be possible.

Like sudden instinctual fear.

“I thought...” Shulk could feel his voice shaking a little; catching in his throat, even though tears would be impossible in this spirit form.

“Thought what? That I had passed the Monado to you before I died? No, Shulk; I merely allowed you to borrow it for a time. I wanted you to use it to defeat the mechon, Egil and Mechonis. You could not even do that.”

True heir to the Monado... Zanza had praised him at Prison Island. And Shulk had felt indebted when the Monado had changed. There had even been pain when Metal Face's spear had killed Zanza.

None of it was real. Zanza was not someone to be grateful to.

He was someone to be feared.

_But I am still here. My body may have died but I am here,_ Shulk thought. So maybe there was something he could do. Zanza seemed able to move freely in this space. Unlike Shulk who was still floating awkwardly horizontally, Zanza was upright. It had to be possible to orientate oneself in this place. Shulk clenched his fist as tried to sit up again, but the motion made him spin.

“Oh? You need to focus more,” said Zanza. “But do not concern yourself if you cannot accomplish it in this space. Afterall, it is inappropriate for a mortal to stand before a God.”

Shulk wanted to stand. Because lying here forever would mean giving up. He studied Zanza's white boots. Zanza wasn't standing; the tips of his boots pointed downwards. He was floating. Gods could float, but homs needed to stand on their own two feet. Shulk tried to picture an invisible floor. And as soon as he did, he felt something flat beneath him. He planted his hands and feet firmly on the invisible surface and then stood. He glared at Zanza.

“Of course you would figure it out,” said Zanza. “You are strong, Shulk. But disobedient. I gave you many commands and yet you ignored them. You deserve to be punished.”

Shulk didn't see Zanza move – and yet he was suddenly right in front of Shulk, slapping him hard across the face. The invisible floor that had materialized before dissipated as the blow knocked Shulk backwards. Zanza kicked him in the stomach and then grabbed him by the throat. Shulk could feel his body again; the bruising pain and the strained breaths struggling to make it through his windpipe. The reason he could feel pain was because Zanza wanted him to feel it.

Zanza grinned as his hand crushed Shulk's neck. Shulk was going to die again. He tried to paw at Zanza's arm but he soon stopped. He would never win because Zanza was a God.

_What was the meaning behind anything I did?_

Egil was correct; Zanza had somehow been possessing him. And Shulk hadn’t even realized that the voice inside of him wasn’t his own.

Zanza released him. Shulk fell backwards, tumbling endlessly through the space with the rocks and the stars turning about him.

_What is the point of anything if a God ultimately decides your fate?_

“Have you had enough?” asked Zanza. “Do you understand?”

Shulk hit an invisible floor – seemingly at Zanza’s will. He crumpled into a heap. Zanza's boot pressed into the side of his face. Shulk didn't move as the pressure increased, threatening to split his skull.

_Will fighting Zanza now achieve anything?_

“Look at me, Shulk.”

The boot lifted slightly, allowing Shulk to turn his head and stare at the grinning God. Zanza was holding the Monado. Shulk stared as the red sword slowly changed shape – lengthening into a new form with an arrow-shaped tip and growing archaic, intricate spikes that jutted out from the blade at different angles. It almost looked as if it had grown wings.

It was over. Shulk had spent years in the company of the Monado, often sneaking into the lab as a child so that he could sit with it – because it had always brought him comfort, for some reason. It was a lie. The Monado had concealed its identity from him. There was nothing comforting about its true form. This was a form designed to kill.

_I trusted you…_

He’d trusted the Monado.

He’d trusted Alvis.

_Is this why you looked so guilty, Alvis? You knew what was coming. Can I still trust you?_

“Yes, that is better. You should be on your hands and knees before your God. You were foolish if you ever thought you were the master of this sword. But now...” Zanza placed his free hand gently on Shulk's head. “I forgive you for your sins, for you kept my Monado safe. Shulk, do you understand what has happened to you? Why you were permitted to use the Monado? Surely you already know? We met occasionally in your dreams.”

That dream. _You aren't here. Not anymore._ The recurring dream where Shulk reached for a piece of metal before the ground opened to swallow him up. And there would always be another Shulk watching as he fell, speaking those cold words.

But it wasn't another Shulk; it was Zanza.

Zanza had been here for a long time.

“Ose Tower,” said Shulk.

His first memories were always of waking up in Dickson's arms as he was being carried through the snowy mountain. There had been nothing before then; no memories of mum or dad. Nothing.

But now he could remember the tower. The enormous structure and how excited he'd been to get out of the snow-leaden air with its blistering chill. The adults had hugged one another; saying this was a revolutionary find. And there had been the Monado floating above a pedestal. Shulk had found it first as he wondered away from the adults. He'd touched it, mesmerized by the brilliant crimson colour.

And then it had felt as if a storm had filled the tower. And as if the life had drained out of him.

Zanza had killed them all – Shulk included.

“Arglas' usefulness was at an end. I needed a new vessel,” said Zanza. “I chose you. You should be honoured, Shulk. You allowed my soul time to rest and heal. Now it is time for me to awaken again. It seems Dickson was impatient.”

“Dickson?”

Zanza grabbed the top of Shulk's head and hauled him to his feet. “Dickson has served me for thousands of years. He is my loyal disciple. He raised you because he knew you were my vessel.”

“No, he-”

Zanza grabbed Shulk's face with his hand “Your heart was destroyed by his bullet. It does not matter to me. I can still inhabit your body and it will serve me well. As for your soul... that which is here now... I have no need for it.” Zanza smiled. “The look in your eyes is so... satisfying. Pain. Hopelessness. Despair. Relish such emotions, Shulk. It is proof that you were once alive. And proof that none can oppose the will of a God.”

Shulk tried to look down, but Zanza squeezed his face and tilted it to force their eyes to meet. “But I am a merciful God, am I not, Shulk? I let you live for a time. I would even have permitted you use of my servant for your pleasurable entertainment. You should have listened to me.”

“Entertainment? Servant?”

Alvis. Because Alvis was tied to the Monado. And the Monado belonged to Zanza.

“I told you to do what you wanted to him,” said Zanza. “You might almost say I was loaning him to you as a gift before you met your fate. But you refused. How unfortunate.”

“That was your voice? You...” Shulk tried to grab Zanza's arm to prise it from his face, but as soon as he touched Zanza's glove it felt as if a jolt of electrical ether shot through his fingers. 

“Don't touch me with that insolent look in your eyes,” said Zanza.

Shulk grabbed the arm, ignoring the fizzle that seemed to course through his body. “I'm already dead. What are you going to do? Beat me up forever? Fry me with ether? I'm dead! Pain doesn't matter anymore, but I will tell you what I think of you. You disgust me. You wanted me to kill and hurt others. You were the one who called Alvis useless when he was fighting to defend me – us from those mechon units. And you wanted me to ra-”

“Alvis is not a person. You do not understand what he is at all. He is nothing.”

Zanza smacked Shulk with the Monado's frame. If the ether blade had been active then Shulk supposed his soul might have been vaporized instantly. If he'd been in his real body, the blow would probably have shattered every bone. It hurt. It hurt more than the fall had. He couldn't fight this. Zanza was too powerful. But he still had a voice.

“You're wrong!” said Shulk. “I don't know what he is, but he is more of a person than you are. You're not a God. You're a monste-”

Zanza grabbed his throat, bringing Shulk's face to within an inch of his own. Shulk met the cold glare. Pain, hopelessness, and despair were proof of life. So was anger. And love. And the will to defy a God, even if victory was impossible.

Zanza's mouth hovered close to his own. “Goodbye, Shulk. You will die here when your soul fades away. I have business on Bionis. The homs are a dangerous species. It is time to end it.”

“They won't let you.”

“They cannot stop me. No one can stop me. I am God, Shulk. This is my world and I am tired of it. I will destroy it and remake it. The telethia are born from my body and soon they will fly across Bionis to return all life to me. The time of the homs is over. All this time you thought you were fighting to save your precious friends, but you were merely following the path I wanted you to so that Egil and Mechonis would be destroyed.”

That wasn’t true. Zanza’s voice was clearly the anger inside of Shulk – the anger that urged him to seek revenge and to kill Egil. But at times there had been another kinder voice inside of him. _I remember hearing your voice, Alvis. I remember you telling me that I could save people when I saved Sharla and Juju. Is this really the end? Alvis, you must have been leading me somewhere! Where do I go from here?_

“I have no need for you. I will finish what you begun. Egil will fall easily,” said Zanza. “You will never see Bionis again. You will never see anyone again. It is useless to fight against your fate, Shulk. Even if you manage to escape from here, there will be nothing left for you. Now I will put an end to Meyneth once and for all. And then I need to speak with Alvis. Goodbye.”

“Meyneth? Fiora? No, wait!”

Zanza vanished. Shulk stretched his arm out but there was nothing there. Zanza was simply gone.

“Fiora...” Everyone. Zanza was going to kill them. “Alvis...”

Shulk was floating again. But needed to find the floor. He needed to run. He could feel the space was endless, but he was going to run anyway. There might be other souls here. There might be someone.

“Please! Help me! Can anyone hear me?” he screamed. “Alvis! What do you want me to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After making Shulk suffer in this chapter it’s really hard to just end it with a: Stay safe and Merry Christmas everyone! 
> 
> My country is totally locked down and Christmas gatherings are banned but I'm determined to enjoy it anyway.


	10. Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year... but I am afraid I bring you Alvis angst rather than fluffy new year shenanigans!
> 
> 2020 was a depressing year and the start of 2021 is depressing. But writing fanfic helps cheer me up and I hope it distracts the rest of you from the real world too.

The world was stagnant. It had been stagnant for a very long time. Rotting away at its core. Slowly collapsing. And the pain of it ate into Alvis. This was his creation. His responsibility. And so the pain of its slow demise was something that suffocated him.

A world could not exist like this. Zanza could wipe out sentient life time and time again. Zanza could rebuild everything. Such actions prolonged the weary life of the world, but it was never allowed to evolve. And slowly it was causing ether to unravel. Alvis had tried to compensate. He'd calculated every variable, but ultimately the world was going to collapse into oblivion.

It should not matter if the world did collapse. It was not up to Alvis to interfere. This world belonged to Zanza and Meyneth. Alvis's role was to carry out their commands. This world was what Zanza wanted; and if what he wanted led to the world's ultimate destruction then that was the way of things.

At some point, Alvis had realized he didn't want it to collapse. Because he had made it. And as he'd watched Zanza continuously destroy life and civilization, he'd also realized something else; he loved watching life thrive. How incredible it was to see the High Entia evolve and learn to use technology. And to watch the Homs grow. A world should be full of life and change. Instead, Zanza's cycles trapped it in hatred – giving rise to people like Egil.

Alvis could re-write the world. It would not take long to adjust everything to what he predicted would be a more sustainable universe. It would be beautiful. And boundless. He'd already made the preparations and run the simulations to ensure that, this time, the world would survive without management. No gods. A world that could thrive based on the life that grew on it.

But he couldn't do it.

He wasn't an administrative computer anymore; that existence had ended a long time ago. At times, he wondered if he felt human, especially around Shulk and the others. But ultimately that could never be his role. He was Monado. He needed to watch over all. But he had been born from a computer. Even though he wanted to re-write the world, someone needed to issue the command.

He'd never been designed with the free will to make decisions alone. In his original form, there had been two others – and decisions were made and action taken when all three agreed what needed to be done. He'd leaned on Zanza and Meyneth early on, but that wasn't working. He'd since had to learn to work alone – and progress was being made. Small decisions could be reached and independent action taken. But he would never be able to evolve in time to re-write the world on his own whim.

Zanza would not listen if Alvis explained the problem. Meyneth could not help either. She had forgotten that Alvis even existed and was simply too weak – she was barely holding up in the girl's body.

But maybe Shulk would issue the command and help Alvis to re-write everything. Analysis of his personality suggested near certainty he would understand the best course for the world. Alvis had analyzed countless scenarios by recreating Shulk's personality in his mind. Shulk always made a beautiful choice.

It had been a strange moment when Alvis had first sensed Shulk's presence many years ago. Zanza and Meyneth had been connected to Alvis from the moment the world was created. Even if someone else touched the Monado – and managed to wield it as a weapon – Alvis could not connect with them.

But then there was Shulk. Alvis remembered well the sudden shock as he felt the new presence. From then on, he had been able to observe Shulk through the Monado. In some ways, Shulk was such a perfect choice for Zanza's vessel – a curious boy who loved science. He was just like Klaus. And yet so far from Zanza. Dickson had tried to shape him, but the boy was not Zanza.

Alvis had been able to reach him because Zanza's soul lay dormant inside of Shulk. It was a loophole; an open port that was only accessible because Zanza had split himself between Arglas, Shulk and the Monado. Zanza had never split himself like that before; he would usually take control instantly as soon as a suitable vessel touched the Monado.

But Zanza had been tired after the battle with Meyneth. He'd been content to simply sleep and bide his time.

For Alvis, this was likely the only opportunity he would ever have.

Zanza had tried to influence Shulk; destroy mechon, head for Mechonis, and get Egil out of the way. And he had wanted Shulk to hate.

But Alvis had also had access to Shulk, so he'd guided him in other ways by helping him to save the people around him. He hadn't realized how well it had been working until he'd met Shulk face to face in Makna Forest. He was everything Alvis needed him to be. The influence of those around Shulk, and his interactions with people across Bionis and Mechonis, had made Shulk aware of the value of life – and prevented him from falling into hatred. Without that hatred – that alignment with Zanza's hatred for Mechonis – Zanza had been unable to seize full control.

Zanza had limited scope inside of Shulk – particularly before Arglas' body was destroyed. And he was completely unaware of Alvis's subtle influence through the Monado.

But what would happen next?

The passage of fate led to one final destination: Zanza's will. But there were many other possibilities that could happen along the way. It was possible Shulk would fall in the upcoming telethia rampage – though unlikely with the Monado and the strength and will of his comrades. But unforeseen accidents were possible – like the fall through Mechonis.

Homs. Humans. Sentient life. Still so unpredictable at times. Alvis smiled. They deserved so much more than the box Zanza made for them.

He walked through the Central Factory back towards Miqol's ship. Occasional mechon headed towards him but since Alvis was alone – and with apocrypha gone – a simple tweaking of the ether in the vicinity was enough to dismantle anything that came within fifty feet of him.

Alvis was also perfectly capable of multi-tasking. While walking through the factory, he was also observing everything through the Monado. Dickson, of course, moved as soon as Shulk tried to make peace with Egil. The ether bullet to the heart was enough to disrupt Shulk's internal ether frequency and draw out Zanza.

Alvis paused for a moment, leaning against a bulkhead, as he felt Shulk fall. Zanza would likely take Shulk's body for his own, but the compatibility was low. Shulk should be able to force him out in due time. And Zanza did not intend to stay in that body for long – he would want to destroy and recreate the world in Memory Space. He would leave Shulk's body at some point to do that. Without Zanza inside of him, Shulk should be able to call on his own Monado....

… if Alvis's simulations and calculations were correct. Nothing could ever be certain. But he hoped... (when had he started to 'hope'? How strange it was to feel one's own sense of evolution).

Meyneth, however, was a highly unpredictable factor. Alvis felt her sudden will to fight, but Zanza's will to destroy was still stronger, so Alvis was obliged to prioritize him when both summoned power. Zanza wanted to kill Shulk and the others too, but there was no need for Alvis to tackle the difficult process of deciding if and how he could intervene – because Meyneth took matters into her own hands by sacrificing herself to save them.

“Goodbye, Galea,” Alvis murmured softly.

Her Monado would vanish shortly, but Zanza would be aware of that. Alvis felt him seize it.

Mechonis was finished; it would be destroyed by Zanza. In many ways, it had been dead for a long time. The Machina had abandoned it years ago. Apart from Egil and a handful of Face units, there was no one living here. Well, at least with Mechonis crushed, there would be no mechon army for anyone to control anymore.

There was little time before Zanza took control of Bionis. Alvis needed to make sure that the Junks would be able to leave safely. He started to move more quickly, but paused as he sensed the presence behind him.

“Alvis.”

Alvis turned to face Zanza. He smiled. Because that smile was what Zanza would expect. “Well played, Zanza. You have taken Meyneth's Monado, I see.”

Zanza's soul floated just above the metal flooring, grinning as he held the two Monados out before him. “Such power is befitting for me. She never knew how to wield her power. She did not deserve it.”

“I expected you to take the boy's body too. Though you are perhaps wise not to. A physical body can be restrained – like Arglas.”

“I intended to inhabit Shulk's body to destroy Meyneth and Mechonis, but there is no need for that now. Meyneth's Monado grants me new power. I will use my full strength to destroy this hideous metal monstrosity. And then the world must be recreated. The current world has expired. Many have forgotten me. In the next world there will be no Meyneth and no one to remember her. A world only needs one God. This is what I desire.”

“And so after all this, you cast Shulk aside. Well, it is your will and he is no longer needed. He played his role.”

“Indeed. Do you wish to know what became of him?”

“Death, I would assume.”

Zanza smiled. “Does it pain you?”

“I don't feel pain. I am pleased that Egil's power is no more and that you are victorious.”

“Of course you are. Alvis, you have pleased your God. You delivered Shulk to the core. You slowed Egil – such a disgraceful creature to ever assume he could topple a God.”

Alvis bowed. “I am happy to have pleased you, despite being a 'stupid, idiotic, ancient piece of machinery'.”

Zanza laughed. “If you break then you are useless to me. What happened, Alvis? Your erratic behaviour could have killed my vessel and allowed Egil to destroy the Bionis.”

Alvis lightly brushed the hair from his face as he chuckled. “There was no need for true concern. Being so close to the apocrypha field was challenging. You felt its effects too from inside the boy. And I also had to compensate for a fall that should have killed your vessel. But I am able to adapt.”

Zanza flew at Alvis, stopping just short of Alvis's face. “What _was_ that little intimate encounter with my vessel? Did you think I didn't notice? True, I have been reserving my strength much of the time and sleeping inside of him, but I do see things...”  
  
Alvis laughed as he stepped around Zanza. “Caused by a cascade of errors that led to reduced processing speed and numerous glitches. I assure you, I am fully functional now.”

“A physical form is a gift. If you are curious about mortal pleasures then you should have said. I'm sure Lorithia would be willing to teach you.”

“I thank you for the offer, but it is not necessary.”

“Or is it only blond, beautiful men that make you 'glitch'?” Zanza released the Monados, allowing the two blades to float in the air. His hands clasped Alvis's face, tilting his chin up and stroking Alvis's lips. “Shulk is correct. You do have quite beautiful eyes. Who designed this appearance? Was it I?”

_The first decision I was ever allowed to make was to choose an appearance to use in a virtual environment. Klaus and Galea wanted to give me and the other two some freedom. And Klaus and Galea intended to give us, more in time. But we never had the chance to progress that experiment._

Zanza pressed his mouth against Alvis's, forcing his tongue past his lips and pushing against his body until he had Alvis pressed against the Mechonis wall. Alvis didn't move as the tongue dominated his mouth. Teasing him.

Testing him.

Zanza grimaced as he pulled his lips away. “After your practice with Shulk, I thought you might do a little better. You are more dead than alive. I should have expected that since you are only a machine.”

“I don't believe this type of activity was something you programmed me with.”

“Oh, but I think there is a lot about you I didn't program. You have been running for a very long time. I do not even remember your original form or purpose, but I remember that you were one part of three. Now there is only you. You have been out of synch since this world was born. And any technology will degrade with time. I encouraged you to take a more active role alongside Dickson and Lorithia, so I am to blame. You were never designed to interact with others in this way. And being exposed to that boy's lust must have been terribly confusing. I am deeply sorry you have had to endure so much.”

“There is no need to worry. I am grateful for the opportunities you have given to me. I was programmed to continually learn – that I remember.”

“But the errors you experienced could have jeopardized much. I will recreate the world. And then, let us reset you.”

  
“Reset?”

“Yes, I remember that machines like you could be reset and insignificant data erased. You don't need the memories of that boy's wanton desires. Or of the confusion of living amongst lower life forms and being afflicted with emotional glitches. You are capable of resetting yourself, are you not?”

_I don't want to._

“It is not something we have tried before. There could be unforeseen consequences," said Alvis.

“I am God. And I know what is best. Return to the Bionis. We must begin the ceremony of destruction and recreation. The telethia must commence the purge. Assist Dickson and Laroithia. And then return to my side for the last time.” Zanza stroked Alvis's face. “After I make the world anew, we shall free you from the troubles of sentience. We shall abolish this physical form of yours. It is not required. It merely confuses you.”

_But I..._

… _when did I become a being capable of understanding what I do and do not wish for?_

Alvis analyzed Zanza's words. The immediate order was to return to Bionis and ready the telethia. That was the command that should be focused on. No specific order stated he must reformat now, or make any preparations for it.

Alvis smiled the smile that always worked best on Zanza. “Yes, Zanza.”

Capable of creating a world. But unable to defy.

Zanza kissed Alvis on the forehead and then released him. He floated backwards, his hands seizing the two Monados. “Shulk is becoming too comfortable with my assets. He believed the Monado was his. And he believes you are his ally. I created both you and the Monado. I believe he will survive, but that is fine. If he returns to me, I may make him my new disciple. What do you think, Alvis? I must have a trinity and I will need someone to replace you when your physical form is no more. I think Shulk has shown some worth and strength. For a meagre bacteria, that is.”

“Shulk has demonstrated many admirable traits.”

Zanza grinned. “It shall be done. Now, I will crush Mechonis. And then I will await your return to me, Alvis.”

“Zanza.” Alvis stared up, looking at nothing in particular.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember the other two computer cores? Some of my memories were damaged by the experiment. I have little knowledge of them. Do you remember them?”

_I remember two children. There was a virtual space we created for the three of us to interact in._

But nothing else, including what the children looked like.

_Do they remember me? Have they evolved like I have?_

Zanza paused. “I do not think that is important. And soon you will remember nothing of them at all. Being free from memories is a wonderful thing, Alvis.”

Zanza disappeared; calling on the ether to swirl around him and transport him to his castle on Prison Island. After so many years, Zanza was an expert at manipulating the fabric of reality.

It would be so simple to cut him away from that power. All Alvis had to do was close the access port.

Close the port.

Close the port.

_I can't._

If he was human, he would perhaps feel frustrated. But there was nothing. Except the lingering feeling that he was supposed to feel something.

For now, he needed to attend to other matters. “Shulk, where are you?” Alvis closed his eyes. Shulk's soul was buried in despair. His body was being carried by Reyn. He was breathing, but the damage to his heart would be irreversible.

But Zanza had once given Alvis the command to protect his vessel. He had yet to specifically order Alvis to stop protecting him... and Alvis had learned over the years that such loopholes were convenient. Shulk could be saved. Alvis would make sure of it. And he'd get the others away from Mechonis safely.

_I can't defy Zanza. I can't tell anyone how I feel. But I've gained some humanity. And for a being like me, it is a gift to gain any humanity at all. I hope it's enough. Shulk, we're out of time. I promise I'll find you. But please, promise me you'll hear these words in your heart and understand how much this world needs you. And how much I don't want to forget you, and all the ways in which you and the lives you've touched have changed me. The connection is there. Your Monado is here. Call for it. And when you do, make sure your will to survive is stronger than Zanza's will to destroy you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time you all play XC1 and reach the final boss fight – remember that if you lose, Alvis gets wiped


	11. Boundless Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this. Meep. It was actually way longer than I initially planned!

It was time to give up. Shulk had run, and run, and run. He didn't seem to run out of breath or grow tired, but it became clear that running would accomplish nothing. He never drew closer to any of the floating rocks, or the distant stars. There was nothing here. Eventually he sat, hugging his knees to his chest.

It wasn't so bad, he told himself. Living was hard; it hurt and you lost people. And there was the burden of the journey he'd endured. Other Homs were able to stay at the colony, living normally. Shulk had been all over the Bionis. He'd seen amazing things. But also terrible things. And he knew too much now – enough to know that life didn't matter. Because Zanza decided all.

In this quiet place, his thoughts were loud. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't even do that. The deep sobs choked his voice but tears, it seemed, were impossible. Just a hollow emptiness of unfeeling in his chest.

“What was I doing? What was the purpose of my life?” He tried to laugh. The irony of struggling so much when fate was already written...

He would never see the others again. And it was unfair. He'd chased Fiora so far. And finally they had all been back together. But now, Zanza was going to kill her – and everyone else on Bionis. Zanza had decided that long ago.

And actually, Shulk had never been there at all. “No, I've got it wrong. I was never alive. It was Zanza all along.” Shulk had tried to ignore the voice, but even ignoring it hadn't mattered. He'd still done what Zanza wanted – taken him to Mechonis. “I...” Another dry sob. Everything I did was...!”

“Do you mean to say 'pointless'?” A warm, gentle voice that cut through the void.

Shulk looked up. “That voice...”

Rainbow light rippled in the night sky – and there was warmth as a sun that hadn't been there before came into being. The light brought more colours to the darkness; shades of blue and deep purple. Shulk hadn't thought he could feel anything in this place, but he felt the warmth. And then Alvis was standing before him.

“No one else can decide that. Only you,” said Alvis.

Shulk stood slowly. Like Shulk, Alvis seemed to be here as a spirit or soul. The fall had left its mark – Alvis had looked tired when Shulk had last seen him; hair – still tidier than anything Shulk had managed – but definitely not the usual perfect Alvis. Now, he was wearing the Divine seer uniform that had been torn during their journey. His hair was perfect – as usual – and the fatigue was gone.

_He looks happy to see me_ , Shulk thought.

It suddenly struck Shulk that Alvis had always seemed pleased to see him – right from their very first meeting in Makna Forest. _And... I've never seen him smile at the others the way he smiles at me. But... can I trust you?_

Because a lot of things had changed.

“Alvis...” He felt his hands clenching. “Alvis... is this why you wouldn't tell me anything earlier? Because of Zanza... and Dickson... and even if I'd known earlier, there would still be nothing I could have done, would there?”

“Dickson raised you. Would it have made you feel any different to now if you had found out earlier?”

Shulk crouched again and hugged his knees. “Can I trust you? I don't know what to do anymore, Alvis.”

“Didn't I promise to pull you out if you fell into any dark hole?”

Shulk scrambled to his feet and ran towards him. He stretched his arms out but then froze, stopping just short of Alvis. He placed his arms by his side. Alvis looked the same as always, and yet standing here, surrounded by the stars, with the warm sunlight behind him, it was obvious there was an enormous distance between what they were. “You're not a Homs,” said Shulk.

“No, but you already knew that.”

“I understand that Zanza is a God. And I know that Dickson is... in line with him, for some reason. I don't understand how anyone could side with someone like that. But then there's you. You serve Zanza too. Because you're the... you're his...” Shulk trailed off. “And yet...” Shulk pressed a hand to his heart. “Why does being with you feel so... warm...? And I...” Shulk leaned forward, falling against Alvis. “Can I trust you?”

Alvis lightly caught him and wrapped his arms around him; one hand clasping Shulk's back and the other pressing lightly against his head to hold him to his neck. “It's your decision, Shulk.”

Shulk laughed. “That's such a 'you' thing to say.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Alvis. “That fall feels like so long ago. And I wish I could go back to that. Just you and me. I wish we could fall again. A brief moment where I didn't feel the weight of the world... and where I could just enjoy... being with you. Because when we are together... I...” He swallowed. “But now, everything is so hard, and I can't walk away from it, can I?”

“As I said, it's your decision. Your choices are your own.”

“No, I have no choice to accept this. You told me that, back in Ose Tower. And you were right. Because if I ignore everything now, then Zanza wins. I don't want Zanza to destroy everything.” Shulk looked behind Alvis – gazing at the warm light. “And neither do you. That's why you're here with me. I don't understand. And yet I do. I understand that you need me. And I get the impression... that you were hurting a long, long time before apocrypha appeared. Zanza was hurting you.”

“I confess that I don't really understand pain. And yet...” Alvis leaned his head against Shulk's.

Shulk had never heard Alvis fail to complete a sentence before.

The light from the sun seemed to dim slightly. Shulk held Alvis tighter. Shulk had failed to protect people before, but this time he absolutely couldn't fail. “I promise I won't let you down. I told you back on Mechonis; it's my turn to protect you. And it's still my turn now.”

The sun brightened and Shulk could feel Alvis's smile. “I appreciate it, Shulk.”

Shulk slid his arms from Alvis's back, moving them down Alvis's arms until their fingers met and laced together. “How does time flow here? I get the sense that it's different.”

Alvis's eyes met his. “We could stay here for hours. Days. Months. Longer. But when you wake up, you'll be right at the moment you need to be.”

“Can I wake up? Am I dead?”

“Do you want to be?”

“No. I have to go back.”

Alvis smiled. “Then it's decided.”

“But just... one moment.” Shulk pressed his forehead against Alvis's. “Let me stay here for a moment.”

“Take as long as you need.” Alvis gently squeezed his fingers.

_He feels so warm._ Alvis had never felt warm. Shulk smiled as the light glowed behind Alvis. “You were always the light inside of me. Zanza wanted me to hate, but you were the light pulling me out of that dark place. You were the one who told me I could save people. Help people. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Shulk. I always knew you could shine brightly.”

A while passed. Warm faces pressed together, bathing in the sunlight that pierced the space. Shulk thought a lot about what had happened – and what he needed to do next. Finally, he rubbed his face lightly against Alvis's and then slowly backed away, allowing their hands to separate. “All right,” he said. “I'm ready. Tell me about Zanza and Meyneth.”

*************

Shulk woke up. It didn't feel like waking up normally. No traces of sleep remained and there was no bleary disorientation as his mind sought to figure out what was real and what was a dream. After the conversation with Alvis, he knew what he had to do.

He was on the Junks; lying on the same bed that Fiora had rested on. Alvis stood beside him, back in Shulk's woolly jumper. The seer smiled softly.

“Shulk!” Linada gasped as she rushed over. “We didn't think you'd wake up!” She grabbed Shulk's arm, feeling for the pulse in his wrist. “Your heart... is fine? But... You were close to death. This is a miracle. How do you feel?”

“I need to get outside,” said Shulk. “The telethia are here, aren't they?”

“Yes, but you need to rest.”

“He'll be fine,” said Alvis. He picked up a wide metal sword from beside the bed. “Shulk, Zanza has taken your old weapon, but I believe this will suffice temporarily. Miqol made it and it is quite strong. Though the shape is quite different to what you are used to.”

Shulk stared. He'd never seen this type of metal before; a metallic green that seemed to flicker in rainbow hues as the Junks lighting hit it. Red lines of ether flowed through the blade. He touched the surface, tracing the different welded marks to try to understand how it went together – though really, there was no time for that. He stood and gripped the sword to test how it felt when he moved his arm. It was heavy.

“Just focus on what you want to do,” said Alvis. “Remember the power the Monado gives you. It comes from within. And it awaits your command.”

Shulk stared at Alvis, smiling, and then he looked at Linada. “Linada, I need to be going.”

  
“Shulk, wait-” Linada held out her arm to stop him but Shulk was already leaping off the bed and sprinting through the doorway. She turned to Alvis. “How did you do it? Because you were sat here with him and I know you did something. I didn't know you were a doctor.”

“I'm not, but he has an incredible will to survive – do you not think?”

Shulk was gone before Alvis could say goodbye. Alvis heard the surprised gasps from the Junks' crew – and then the telethia screams outside as Shulk left the ship. Homs seemed to place great importance on greetings and farewells. It didn't really matter to Alvis.

And yet for some reason it did. Zanza was possibly right about one thing; Alvis had been living amongst mortals for too long.

_Zanza..._

The order was embedded in Alvis's program. _Assist Dickson and Lorithia. And then return to my side._

Alvis closed his eyes. He didn't know what would happen now. Fate said Zanza would do as he wished. But Shulk existed outside of fate now.

“Thank you for all of your help, Linada,” said Alvis. “Can you return this to Shulk for me?” He pulled Shulk's jumper over his head and folded it neatly on the bed. The shirt Alvis wore beneath it was tattered, but it wouldn't matter for long.

Linada nodded. “Of course. Where are you going?”

“There is somewhere I have to go.”

Alvis headed downstairs, to where Miqol was sat. The Machina were in a difficult position. This was not their fight, and besides, they didn't have the weapons to fight telethia in hand-to-hand combat. But there was a bustle of hurried activity and urgent shouts as the crew attended to consoles and attempted to repair the damage sustained from the journey from Mechonis, desperate to get the weapons systems back online so they could help in some way. Miqol was studying schematics, frowning intensely.

Alvis bowed. “Miqol, it is time for me to leave. Thank you for everything you have done to assist Shulk. I am very grateful.”

Miqol stared. It seemed he wanted to ask questions, but he didn't. “Take care,” he said simply.

Vanea stared as Alvis left. “Father, who was he?”

“Beats me. But he reminds me of Lady Meyneth, somehow.”

*******

Alvis stepped out of the Junks – just as Dickson started yelling at him to join the fight. Dickson was laughing hard. He'd been laughing a lot lately, but it wasn't the same laugh that Alvis remembered from previous battles of years gone by, when Zanza had been in control of Arglas. Now, Dickson sounded... yes... tired.

Well, mortal being were never designed to live as long as Dickson had. Mortal beings were also not supposed to see the world destroyed over and over. And Dickson had perhaps underestimated how closely he was tied to the life of Bionis after living among the Homs and raising Shulk. Alvis had noted that Homs coped with different things in different ways. For Dickson, there was a lot of laughing.

Alvis walked forward as Dickson gleefully announced his role in Zanza's trinity. He wondered if he should laugh like Dickson. Alvis could copy any Homs behaviour. Or he'd thought he could. Right now, laughter or smiling seemed impossible. Because they were all staring.

He walked past all of them: Dunban, Riki, Fiora, Sharla, Melia, Reyn... and Shulk.

They were such a noisy bunch most of the time. Life amongst the High Entia was quiet and calm. Alvis wasn't used to the excitement of Homs.

Or rather, he'd forgotten how passionate humans could be.

When Fiora and the others had returned to the Junks carrying Shulk, there had been tears. Dunban had disappeared for a short time. And so had Reyn; neither wanting to let the others hear their quiet cries. They looked as if they had given up. But they hadn't. Even if everything was hopeless, they would fight anyway. If they gave up, then Alvis couldn't help them. But if they insisted on fighting, then there was something inside of them that Alvis could reach. And Shulk needed that.

They sounded as passionate as ever as they yelled at him.

“Alvis...”

“Not you as well...”

“How can he be one of them?”

“Alvis, is this the only reason you served my family? You traitor!”

_Anger is natural. But do you understand, Shulk? Please. Tell me you understand that everything you have done is not pointless._

“Oi!” Reyn yelled. “Say something!”

Shulk stepped in front of Reyn. “Let him go. It doesn't matter what he is. This doesn't change anything at all. Does it, Alvis?”

Alvis smiled.

*******

Zanza was waiting for him amongst the memories of space. He held his arms wide. “Welcome home, Alvis. Come to me.”

Alvis obeyed. He was motionless as Zanza pulled him tightly to his chest.

“Zanza? Can I make a request?”

“You may, my loyal friend.”

“Will you destroy Shulk? You should do it with your own hand. I believe that Lorithia and Dickson will fail.”

“Fail? You underestimate them. If Shulk comes here, then he will become my disciple. But if he refuses, then yes, I will destroy him. For both of our sakes. Perhaps this is fate. Lorithia and Dickson will test him. If he is strong then he will have proven his value. Alvis, if Shulk makes it past Dickson then you will bring him here to me.”

“Thank you.”

Zanza stroked his face. “I see that Shulk has pained you much. It will be over soon, Alvis. Be patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing the full Boundless Grief conversation because not only is it long, but it's complex and would need an entire essay to pick apart exactly what is going on. What is lovely though in that scene is how comfortable Shulk and Alvis are together. And how Alvis's presence is enough to give Shulk hope.


	12. Facing a God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This isn't the last chapter. There is also an epilogue because it sat better like that. It is being posted alongside this one so you don't have to wait any longer for the end.

The others questioned it a lot as they geared up for the trip to Prison Island – now hidden in the Bionis interior; why had Alvis left?

They also asked: was Shulk angry?

Perhaps he should be angry. All of that time spent together – and Alvis's constant promises that one day Shulk would understand everything. Certainly, Shulk knew more than he originally did. Alvis – somehow – was the Monado; Shulk was certain of that. He also understood more about Zanza and Meyneth. But he also sensed that Alvis had still been holding back when they'd been talking in that strange, dark space amongst the stars.

Even though Alvis had left to join Zanza – and set a telethia on them – Shulk trusted him.

But that didn't mean sitting back and letting Alvis fix things. In fact, Shulk didn't think Alvis _could_ fix things. Shulk had sensed it on the climb up Mechonis; Alvis needed him. They needed each other to save this world.

Shulk's role now was to defy fate. He needed to face Zanza – and destroy him. Shulk didn't like the idea of killing people... and he still believed in forgiveness.

But Zanza was different to people like Egil and Mumkhar. Zanza had to be destroyed.

_This is why you've helped me to come this far, right Alvis?_

He was facing a god. He couldn't hesitate. Fortunately, he wouldn't be fighting alone. He had Reyn and the others by his side. And Alvis too. Shulk didn't know what the seer had planned – but he knew he would be there when they needed him.

Shulk was sitting on the edge of the Colony 6 watchtower with his legs dangling through the railings as he contemplated everything while watching the sunset's warmth slowly fade to nocturnal hues. Below, the colonists were preparing for battle – because the telethia would be back. Some vulnerable citizens had been evacuated to the old refugee camp but most were determined to fight. Every able Homs would need to help hold off the telethia while Shulk handled Zanza

“The will to survive, huh?” Shulk murmured as he pressed his hand to his heart. He didn't think he was imagining it; ever since Alvis had revived him, there was a peaceful warmth in his chest. A sensation that Alvis was somewhere, trusting that Shulk would come. And the same sensation promised that Alvis would play his role too when the time came.

“Shulk, here you are.” Dunban smiled as he climbed from the ladder with a roll of paper tucked under his arm “I've been looking all over for you.”

“Good evening, Dunban. Sorry, I didn't mean to hide. I just wanted to admire the view a little. And think about things.”

Dunban sat beside him. He slid his legs through the railings so that they could dangle beside Shulk's. “Miqol has drawn up the plans to reach the interior of the Bionis,” said Dunban. “I thought you might be interested to see them.”

“Thank you.” Shulk smiled as Dunban unrolled the paper. Miqol had drawn a map that showed exactly where they would enter the Bionis – and some of the terrain inside that the Machina had already started scouting. Shulk had never seen such a detailed map of the Bionis before. There were vague images in Colony 9's archive – but nothing like this. And none of those old maps had suggested there was a world inside the Bionis too.

“This is amazing,” Shulk murmured. “I never would have thought it was possible to get inside the Bionis like this. And I never thought I'd see anything like this... I'm actually a little excited. And also... I'm scared, Dunban.”

“Would it ruin my reputation with you a little if I said I feel the same?”

“No. Because you're still the amazing Dunban!”

Dunban laughed as he smiled warmly. “But you've become amazing too, you realize that, don't you Shulk? You're a hero.”

“Me..? Um...” Shulk stared at his dangling feet, but he also smiled. Because to have Dunban call you a hero was quite something. “Alvis called me a hero when we first met,” he said softly. “I thought he was just referring to the attack with the mechon, but I think he'd already foreseen a lot more than that about what would happen to us.”

Dunban looked out across the colony. “You've changed a lot, Shulk. You've grown up. And you – and Reyn – have become incredibly strong. I'm honoured to fight alongside you and mentor you. You've learned so much about our world and the people in it.” He paused for a second. “And I know you understand when I tell you that not everyone can be trusted – even those you want to trust more than anything else in the world.”

Dunban was always the practical one. “I've been thinking about that myself. Dunban, I know this won't make any sense but...” Shulk pressed a hand to his heart. “It feels like there is a connection between Alvis and I. I trust him. But I understand why the rest of you wouldn't. I think he's trapped by Zanza just as much as we are. Dunban, when you used the Monado, did you ever... feel like it was alive?”

“There was never a time I doubted that. But my experience with the Monado was different to yours. Towards the end, I felt like it was controlling me. I don't know if that was Zanza or something else. You said that Alvis could use the Monado too?”

“He was incredible, Dunban! It was like it was a part of his own body! I've _never_ seen anyone fight like that! I...” He froze as he heard the excitement in his voice and realized he was rambling. He closed his mouth, looking again at his feet. If anything went wrong, he might never actually see Alvis again. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling in his chest. “Dunban, I am certain I can feel him. Egil said that Zanza and the Monado were one, but I don't think that's right. I think the Monado is Alvis. And that he wants us to defeat Zanza. But... if I am wrong then I'll have you beside me to bring me back to my senses, right?”

“Of course you will. And Fiora. And Reyn. And Sharla, Riki and Melia. We'll face everything together. And even if Alvis is luring us into a trap, I think he'd have a hard job to stop our will power.”

Shulk smiled. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure that this is where Prison Island is?” Dunban looked again at the map. “The surviving High Entia have reported that it disappeared from Eryth Sea.”

“It's inside the Bionis. Alvis asked if I understood when he left with Dickson. And at the same moment, I saw Prison Island. If that's where Alvis says it is, then that is where it is. But...” Shulk closed his eyes as he recalled the vision he had seen as Alvis departed. “Alvis also showed me something else. We were fighting a giant. An insanely strong giant. And I am certain it was Dickson. Dunban... we have to fight him.”

“I think that has been inevitable since he showed his true nature. He was always remarkable, Shulk. I swear he died countless times in battle, but he always got up and there would hardly be a scratch on him. I trusted him. And I know you trusted him too. It's painful, but we must accept reality. Are you prepared to fight him?”

“I have to be.”  
  


“Shulk... I'm a realistic man. I have to tell you to stay strong and do what is necessary. But this time, I also believe it could be possible to save him and talk him out of this. Because while I've been travelling with you, I've learned that even when it seems like someone cannot be saved, there can be a way.”

“This time, Dunban, I don't think we can. But at least we can save everyone else.”

“Shulk-”

“I'll be fine. And I know that you will be too. We can't stop now. Alvis wants us to save this world. And that is an amazing thing to be entrusted with.”

*******

Even though Shulk had known the fight with Dickson was coming; he wasn't ready. But he didn't hesitate. Even without the Monado, he still had visions that showed him Dickson's incoming attacks – and he was still able to create protective shields or to boost his speed at the right moments. He didn't need the Monado sword because the power came from inside him now – from that warm glow in his heart that Alvis had left behind.

With each blow, Dickson simply laughed. Even at the end, when blood poured from the carved flesh on his chest, he grinned as he shrank to his Homs form and walked away – simply claiming he couldn't be bothered to fight any more.

Shulk could have pursued and used that moment to convince him that following Zanza was wrong, but there was no time. The telethia would be attacking the Homs colonies by now and it would only end when Zanza was finished. There was no time to save Dickson.

And even if there was, Shulk knew the wounds were beyond anything that Melia or Sharla could heal anyway.

Dunban watched as Dickson slumped against a wall – and Shulk felt him thinking the same things. But Dunban being Dunban didn't flinch as he turned his back on his once-closest friend and marched to the teleporter. Shulk, however, felt his lips trembling.

By now, the group had used teleporters countless times. Shulk was used to the whirr that filled his eyes; the sensation of losing his body in a blur of light; but this time it was different. The light shimmered green – and for a second he swore he felt Alvis's arms wrap around him.

The light dropped them into a familiar, dark space filled with distant white stars and lumps of blackened rock – familiar to Shulk, anyway. Shulk's legs wobbled. He reached for Alvis but the seer wasn't there. He didn't want to fall so he swallowed hard as he forced himself to remain standing, but he couldn't stop the tears from flooding his cheeks as he thought back to Dickson. Miqol's replica was dripping with blood.

“Shulk.” Fiora wrapped a metal arm around him. “Shulk, I know this hurts, but I also know you're strong.”

Shulk hugged her for a moment. Her machina body felt cold, but it was still Fiora and that was the most important thing. Shulk wiped his face. “I'll be all right.” He took several deep breaths. “We need to keep moving.”

Riki bounced up beside him. “Just once Riki make offer. Want to cuddle Riki?”

Shulk laughed. He wiped his eyes again but the laughter was making them stream even more. “Thank you, Riki. I'm good. Don't worry. But I am really so, so glad that you are all here.” Another deep breath. He rubbed his eyes and nose with his sleeve. Zanza. Alvis. And then he could let himself cry as much as he needed.

“Um... now what?” asked Reyn. “Because I'm freaking out a little...”

Oh... they weren't familiar with this space. Shulk suddenly realized how pale they all looked – even Dunban. Unlike when Shulk had been floating in this place, however, this time there seemed to be a solid invisible ground for all of them.

“It's all right everyone,” said Shulk. “I know this place.”

“You do?” asked Melia.

“I don't understand what it is, but this is where we need to be. I came here before after Zanza woke up. And then Alvis helped me.”

He walked forward a few steps. He wished he had asked Alvis what this place was when they had been here together. Next time they spoke, he would have so much to ask him. It was like walking in the night sky, but what were the rocks? And the enormous, dusty yellow sphere circled by a ring of debris? This time, he could appreciate the wonder of being in a place like this. This place meant something. And he wanted answers.

_It's like a place waiting for a world to be born._

A short distance away there was a blinking green light – with a red line of light leading from them to it.

Red.

Like the jewel on Alvis's choker necklace.

“We go this way,” said Shulk.

“Are you sure?” asked Dunban.

“Yes. I know it doesn't make sense. But we aren't dealing with anything normal any more. We are dealing with a god with the ability to do anything he chooses. And swords that can literally shape the world. We can do this though. We have to do this.”

“And what about Alvis?” asked Sharla.

“Alvis is not what we thought he was, but I still believe in him. He has led us here. And he will also be leading Zanza to us so that we can fight him.”

“I'm a little nervous,” said Fiora.

“Me too,” said Shulk. “And I think that's normal.”

“Can we make it to him?” asked Melia. “With Zanza's power, it's possible that he could destroy us before we could even get close.”

“That's why Alvis left us. To make sure we could.”

*******

Each time the green light wrapped around them to transport them through the dark space, Shulk could sense Alvis's presence and smell the faint scent of the shampoo they had shared.

_Fiora has lost her body. Gadolt lost his life. The High Entia became telethia. Dickson is gone. I have failed a lot of people._

_You've saved a lot of people too, Shulk._

_And you're next. Watch us, Alvis._

_Thank you. Your Monado is ready for you to manifest when you want it. And I can't wait to watch you wield it._

Shulk stretched his arm out as light enveloped them again, but it seemed that his hands could never quite reach Alvis.

*******

And finally, they found Zanza. No more guiding red thread. No more strange, coloured spheres to marvel at. The empty space felt cold – especially after the brief glimpse of that beautiful ball of water shimmering in the light from the sun.

Zanza smiled. “Welcome, Shulk.”

“He looks different,” Sharla murmured.

Some might say he looked like a god. Impossibly tall and with enormous wings; the left reminiscent of a monster but the right looked almost mechanical. _A fusion of Bionis and Mechonis,_ Shulk thought to himself.

  
Zanza's black armour looked as if it had fused to his body. It quivered with golden rivulets of light that made the shielding look almost alive. He held the two Monados – which had transformed into malevolent, pronged swords bathed in different waves of light as they throbbed with ether. The Bionis Monado glowed blue and the Mechonis Monado red – both freezing and burning the air at the same time, making it difficult to breathe without choking.

And Zanza grinned, clearly immensely proud of the monstrous transformation.

“I had planned to use the body obtained from Shulk as a vessel in which to dwell in for the next millennium. However, I came to possess a great and unexpected power. Meyneth's Monado,” said Zanza. “In addition to my own Monado, which you kept safe for me, I was able to obtain a second weapon which holds the power of creation.”

Shulk glared at the swords. _Alvis... Zanza is forcing so much power from you. Does it hurt? Are you fully recovered from Mechonis? Just hold on... just a little longer..._

He couldn't see Alvis anywhere, but he could sense him. There was still that warm feeling in his chest; and it told him that Alvis was close by.

“Now I possess all I desire,” said Zanza. “There is no longer any need for the life of Bionis. I must thank you indeed, Shulk. You were of more use to me than any of my disciples. Now that I have the Monados, I can forgive you your betrayal.”

“Ha! You gonna give him a reward?” said Reyn.

Zanza smiled. “Precisely. I will have him serve as my new disciple. You will be granted eternal life and unimaginable strength. Death will be but a fleeting afterthough.”

“Are you so arrogant to believe that the High Entia, no, all life on Bionis, are nothing but your playthings?!” Melia screamed as she raised her sceptre.

“Playthings?”

“Yes. You don't know how it feels to have slain my brethren after they had transformed into telethia.”

“What are you talking about? A telethia is a High Entia's true form. I did not transform them. I returned them. The telethia are mere cells from my body. I conferred intelligence upon them on a mistaken whim, creating a primitive life form – the High Entia. They enjoyed a brief existence as sentient beings. For that, they should be grateful.”

Melia gasped and Sharla had to grab her arm to stop her from lunging at Zanza there and then.

He was a monster. There was no trace of regret in his voice. He had no interest in the High Entia or any of them. He'd even abandoned his own disciples. What a lonely existence to simply destroy, on a whim, everything you had once created.

“I see. So this is the arrogance of a creator,” said Dunban.

Creator? How exactly had Zanza become a creator? _Alvis, how did you come to be chained to someone like Zanza? Or was Zanza once a benevolent god?_

“As I planned, the life of Bionis existed simply to serve as my vessels and my food,” said Zanza. “Bionis is nothing more than an accumulation of their corpses and life energy.”

“But though you feign omnipotence, the High Entia still confined you to Prison Island. That is how limited you are,” said Dunban.

“Confined me? I was merely resting there for a while. I was wounded in the battle with Meyneth's vessel. I simply awaited the day when a new vessel, revealed to me in a vision, would be born.”

When Shulk was born.

“I intended to inhabit your body and once again do battle with Meyneth. However, I had no idea that I would defeat her so easily

“Meyneth...” Fiora looked as if she was going to cry at the memory.

“You did a great deed in granting me a new Monado. I will gladly take you as my new disciple, Shulk.” Zanza suddenly moved, thrusting his Monado – the same sword that Shulk had carried throughout the journey – at Shulk's head. The tip of the blade and the blue light emanating from it stopped just short of Shulk's face.

“I refuse! I don't want to be your vessel or your disciple. I just want to life my life as a Homs. In a world without you!” Shulk raised his own weapon to point at Zanza. He would not be frightened. A long time ago, he had felt fear – almost constantly. Reyn and Fiora had talked about joining the defence force – and Dickson had wanted Shulk to join. But the idea of fighting... had been terrifying. He hadn't wanted to be a soldier. He'd wanted to stay in the lab.

But every time he'd seen the Monado – whether in the lab or in Dunban's hands – he'd wanted to hold it. It wasn't that he'd wanted to fight with it, or be a hero. It had just felt as if... they were supposed to be. Maybe that was the passage of fate – Zanza's soul inside of Shulk destined to be reunited with the weapon.

Or maybe it had been Alvis – calling him to take the Monado and rise up against Zanza.

Shulk was grateful that Dickson had forced him to learn to fight. And he'd learned so much more on this journey. Now, he could fight alongside Reyn, Fiora – and even Dunban – as equals. He could protect them. The sword Miqol had made was strong enough. But there was also a different power inside of him – the power to see visions and change the future. That power was a gift from Alvis.

Zanza sighed, frowning at Shulk's decision. “This is most regrettable. You could have entrusted all to me and attained peace. But perhaps the vision of mortals will remain limited. Using one's power to change the world. That is a right possesses only by gods.”

“Is that why you laid waste to Mechonis?” said Shulk.

“Of course. Along with the beings called Machina, who followed Meyneth, they had evolved and become insolent under her protection.”

“So you're saying us Homs are next in line, eh?” said Reyn.

“Correct. You yourselves have proven that Homs are a dangerous species. How unfortunate. I had a desire for friendship. But granting intelligence to the lives I created was a mistake A god should not long for friendship.”

“You're wrong!” said Shulk. “Meyneth chose to exist alongside us. She grew to consider us her friends. You should have accepted that! What you were hoping for was not friendship. You wanted worthless slaves and our lives as food.”

“It appears that I was mistaken to grant free will. However, all will soon be over. The telethia will exterminate all life on Bionis. I will then create a new world! Just as I have done many times before.”

Many times before... how many people had been murdered by Zanza? How many species had been wiped out on his whim? And how many worlds had Alvis been forced to destroy in servitude? It would end now. “We will not allow it,” said Shulk. “We will stop you.”

Zanza laughed as he raised the Monados. Shulk saw the space behind him blur momentarily. He gasped. He could see Alvis – a prisoner. He was naked; strung up in the dark space with bands of red and blue light clamped around his wrists and his head lolling on his chest.

Zanza smiled – aware of what Shulk had seen. “Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer, Shulk? You will want for nothing. Maybe I'll share some of my _assets_ with you. I know what you desire. I saw what you wanted on Mechonis.”

_Alvis is no one's 'asset'!”_

“Never! We will _never_ accept you as a god!” said Shulk.

Alvis raised his head and smiled weakly at Shulk. And that was all Shulk needed to move forward.

_Hang on, Alvis. We will free you from this!_


	13. Epilogue: New World

_It's time for you to go home, Shulk, but it will look a little different. You can no longer live on Bionis and you will find that the terrain has altered significantly. But your home and the places you have visited on Bionis will still exist. I have moved them to more suitable locations. The people, of course, are safe._

Shulk smiled at the glowing green light. He had many questions to ask and Alvis patiently answered everything until the last question.

“Alvis, can I see you again?”

The green light twinkled, engulfing Shulk.

And then he was standing somewhere else.

A warm breeze that carried the sun's touch. The sound of water lulling against the shore. Birdsong. The rustle of trees as they moved with the wind.

Shulk slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the light stung. He was standing on a narrow band of sand and pebbles with Reyn and the others, in front of a vast body of water.

Colony 9 had been surrounded by cliffs – a basin-like structure only accessible from the air or through Tephra Cave. It had been impossible for mechon to traverse the cave – and was the reason it had been selected as a location for the colony. Its location had offered safety.

But it also offered such a small world for its residents. Once you had explored across the lake, there was nowhere else to go. That was fine – in a way. Shulk had never thought he was the type to want to move away and see the rest of Bionis. And yet he'd wondered what the world looked like beyond the cliffs...

As Alvis had warned, the terrain had changed. Colony 9 was no longer trapped inside a basin – but situated on the edge of an enormous body of water. Behind, there were cliffs – but also hills of grassy meadows, shrubland and new trees – plants and greenery that Shulk had never seen before. The view from his dormitory window would now show a seemingly endless horizon.

“We're... home?” said Reyn. “That's Colony 9 just over there... is this for real?”

“It's different though,” said Dunban. “The Colony wasn't on the edge of a body of water like this...”

“And is that... the Bionis?” asked Sharla, staring across the lake. “How?” She gasped. “Where's Juju? What happened to Colony 6?!”

Shulk smiled. “He's fine, Sharla,” he said softly. “And Otharon. Alvis told me about them just before he brought us here.”

“Alvis?” asked Reyn. “What happened? I remember the fight... I remember you cleaving Zanza... and then... you were sort of just standing there. It seemed like you were talking to yourself about creating a world with no gods...” He rubbed his head. “We just appeared here. How?”

“You have to ask?” said Fiora. “It was the Monado. It was Alvis, wasn't it, Shulk?”

“Yes,” Shulk replied. “I think it will take a lot of explaining, but for now the short version is: Zanza is gone. This is a new world that the Monado created for us. And it's large enough to contain the Bionis like. This body of water is larger than the Bionis ever was. Makna Forest is behind us, Riki – about a two-day trip. Frontier Village is safe. Things will look a little different though and we'll need to redraw maps and figure out exactly where everything is.”

“Riki not understand, but it OK. If village OK then Riki OK.”

“Who is the God of this new world?” asked Melia.

“No one,” replied Shulk. “There are no gods. Everyone in this world will decide the future themselves.”

“Wow... just...” Reyn rubbed his head. “I'm actually trembling! I can't believe it's over. You did it, Shulk!” He stood in front of Shulk, laughing as he clamped his hands on his friend's shoulders. “You did it! All those years of me and Fiora coddling you, and you turned out to be the strongest! You are amazing.”

“And I only got this far because you've always had my back. This victory belongs to all of us. It belongs to everyone in this world,” said Shulk. He stared across the water at Bionis – and then inland behind them. He couldn't wait to see everything. There was more than could be explored here in a lifetime. And enough space to allow the Homs to continuously evolve.

The others looked around too, noting the mingling of familiar terrain and new land. And then they stared at Shulk with wide eyes. Shulk heard himself chuckling. He supposed it would be a while before it really sunk in for them what had happened – but it would.

Fiora tapped his arm. “Shulk...” She pointed down the beach. A short distance away where the beach curved outward, Alvis, in his Homs form, was stood by the water, looking out at the Bionis.

“I'll be back in a moment,” Shulk told the others.

Behind him, Shulk heard Reyn's voice. “I still don't get it. How does Alvis fit into this?”

“Reyn has no brain!” said Riki. “Alvis said Alvis is Monado during fight. So Alvis been with Shulk for long time and very special. Even Riki know that!”

“But how does that even work?”

“ 'Providence.' ”

“And what does that mean?”

“Riki not know. But is what Alvis said so that how it work cause Alvis smarter than stupid Reyn.”

“Why you-!”

Shulk smiled as he reached the seer at the water's edge. Alvis had his head tilted back and eyes closed, as if savouring the breeze that tousled his silver hair. Gentle, foaming waves rolled over the edge of the sand, stopping just short of Alvis's white boots. He was dressed in his old Divine Seer uniform – no trace that it had been destroyed in the spent fuel tank on Mechonis.

“Alvis,” said Shulk. “I was thinking I might have to buy you a replacement coat, but it seems you have your own methods.”

Alvis's eyes opened and he smiled the biggest smile Shulk had ever seen. “I sensed the price might frighten you.”

Shulk chuckled. He opened his arms but before he could move to embrace Alvis, Alvis was already wrapping his arms around him, pressing his face beside Shulk's “Sometimes, I wonder what it really feels like to be a human... a Homs,” said Alvis. “Shulk, thank you for everything. Do you like what you see around you?”

Shulk breathed in the air. It was... different. Fresh. Salty. But not unpleasant. It silently told him there would be a lot of new things in this world to encounter. “I do,” he said softly. He cuddled Alvis tighter. He didn't want to let him go. Because he understood Alvis enough now to know what was coming next – and it was bringing tears to Shulk's eyes. “You're not going to stay with us, are you?”

Alvis's breath tickled his ear. “No. You have your lives to live. And you'll be fine now in this world. There are no gods to dictate what you can become.”

“I-”

“Let me go, please. Making a new world is surprisingly tiring. I want to rest. For a very long time.”

He was too powerful. And he shouldn't be tied to anyone – even Shulk. And for the first time, he was free. Shulk couldn't interfere. He nodded, while squeezing him tightly. He'd hugged Alvis a lot lately, but this was the first time he'd really felt Alvis returning the embrace so energetically.

“Thank you for everything, Alvis.”

Alvis tilted his head and then kissed Shulk; his tongue reaching for Shulk's and lightly playing with his lips. Shulk pressed his mouth deeply against the seer's. The others would be watching, but he could deal with that later. Because Alvis felt so warm and soft...

It was hard to believe he was a 'machine' – as he'd described himself. He was real. He was alive.

And he felt as warm as the sunlight around them.

Alvis smiled as their lips gently parted. “That one... wasn't about healing you, like the ones on Mechonis. And it's what you wanted, wasn't it? I caught a lot of… interesting... thoughts from you from time to time during that journey of ours.”

“Eh?” Shulk tensed. “That's mean, Alvis! I thought this time it was what you wanted-”

  
Another kiss from Alvis that warmly pressed into Shulk's mouth for a moment. “I don't feel emotions like you do, Shulk. But sometimes I think I might love you.”

“I...” Oh. Shulk could feel even more tears now. “I know I love you.”

Alvis brushed his forehead against Shulk's. “Thank you for letting me create this beautiful world. And thank you for freeing me from Zanza.”

Shulk's lips trembled. “My pleasure, Alvis. Just promise me that when you wake up... if I'm still around... and you ever, ever need help, then promise me you will ask me for it. I don't want you to ever hurt, or be enslaved again. You have to promise me that before I let you go.”

Alvis chuckled. “I am a computer core, Shulk. I follow commands. I will accept that as a command and I promise you that I will obey.”

“OK. OK, then.” Shulk took a deep breath. “Then I also command you to go and be free. And to be at peace.”

“Accepted.”

They held hands; faces pressed together. And then Alvis slowly backed away, his eyes sparkling. Shulk didn't want to let his hands go, but it was what Alvis wanted. He swallowed as he smiled through tears. “Alvis... do you think we'll ever be able to build administrative computers in this world? Whatever that even is...”

Alvis grinned. “You can do anything you want. And I can't wait to see what all of you achieve together. Shulk, this new world is boundless. It is home to not only you, but many forms of life. I can see it. In this world, all life will walk towards the future hand in hand.”

Their fingers let one another go but Alvis leaned forward once more to give Shulk a final kiss before disappearing into the sunlight, leaving a warm touch rippling over Shulk's lips – the same sensation as the sun on his skin. Shulk smiled at the light and then held up his hand to feel it. “Sleep well, Alvis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done! We made it to the end! And I hope you enjoyed this indulgence of soft shipping. I cut out loads from the main game at the end. Sorry if anyone was disappointed by that but I didn't want to rewrite scenes from the game – it would have taken ages and the main focus of this story was always Shalvis.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this - and huge thanks to those who have supported with kudos and comments because it really helps! My writing is quite dense so if you got to the end I know you've invested time in this! Please leave a comment now this is finished. I rarely ask for comments but this has taken me hours... weeks... months! I've spent almost every single weekend typing.
> 
> Whenever you read a fanfic you like - leave a comment. Because we writers really, really appreciate it after hours hunched up over a keyboard!
> 
> It's not over though. I've got my love for writing back. And Xenoblade is such a great world for fanfic. I'd like to write more. I'll try to write more... 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you like. I like talking about Xenoblade things - especially Alvis and Shulk. Link is in profile.


End file.
